


The Wings of the Butterfly (Connor x Reader)

by Helindir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 63,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Connor (RK800) must start his new life in this now caotic city, hand to hand with Hank and Reader.-English is not my first language, so sorry from now (There is also the spanish version). This story will be long and slow, nothing fast or a one shot. I hope put chapter often, if the life allow me XD Seee yaaa ♥





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Detroit had become the standard of peaceful coexistence between androids and humans, and administrative Mecca of the "android nation", headed by, as expected, Markus and North, although the last android was more of a lover and companion, more than a leader. Markus was the one who promised to be the personality of the century, and the main manager, the boss.

And since the city now had an increasing android population, coming from nearby cities, those humans who were not in favor of integration, they were forced to accept it reluctantly, change the mindset or move. A good amount chose to leave, but those who remained, volunteers and hopeful of a symbiotic relationship, they came face to face with a city that had a slight initial improvement.

The androids did not need to be satisfied of many of the basic needs that humans required, so the unoccupied homes, now in the hands of androids, needed less inputs. Because of that, the human works, for humans, increased, by not having the seats occupied by obligate androids. More free androids brought with them almost no human living on the streets. And the few who had, they quickly received a roof from the same androids, starting a coexistence mode similar to a university campus: Humans houses with fellow androids, houses of androids with human companions.

Crime fell sharply, like the consumption of Red Ice. But humans, owners of old bad habits, will continued with their adventures, and it would take years to change them.

Hank decided to stay, he had no reason to leave, he had a moral obligation, his work needed him and, more importantly, his bars were still standing.  
For his part, Connor focused on a triple job, between being a lieutenant companion, his desire to become a detective and the even more complex work of accepting and getting used to his new status as a ex machine. The theme of emotions and sensations was too complicated, and his ultra analytical mind really did not help him.  
Even when Hank did not have too much trouble accepting him at home and in guiding him in some things, sometimes, his compromising questions got him crazy.

Over the months, things seemed to stabilize and new slight inconveniences arose. With the interest of becoming more "human", many androids began to manifest their desire to have more physical sensations. That had started with a lady android, who had tried to help a woman in labor, in the middle of the street. While the help was effective and the woman brought a healthy child, the android felt the guilty that humans had to suffer that kind of pain, when they were simply manufactured and they awoke from eternal sleep without knowledge of pain. And like her, hundreds more wanted it.   
They would live forever, they were immortal, while human frailty manifested before their eyes. They wanted to feel the pain in their knees every time they fell, the cold entere ven to the biocomponents under the winter rain, the tickling and heat of a bonfire, the eternal warmth that humans emitted, the breeze on their skins, and, with the born of the feelings, they wanted to be part of pleasures a little more carnal.

That required a new re-programming, carefully developed, controlled, and monitored. No one wanted anyone to put their hands on the androids just to kill them. That's why the androids had to go first with Markus, manifest the desire to feel, and then they had to go to the police station, where Hank and Connor had to review their status, that they were not in anything strange, the whys. If they were going to do it, that must be correctly.

Among those who could do it, Kamski was an option, but he refused sharply. Beyond being the creator, his intentions were meant to just see as their "creatures" evolved by themselves, so the options were shuffled in CyberLife operators, with extensive experience but dubious intentions. They could not risk an infiltrator self-destructing androids, so they selected a small group of police investigators, those in charge of monitoring the androids that were working or they were still working inside the police and, after another handful of months in training, in CyberLife, half a dozen "Experts in Cyber Sensitivity" began to receive the first braves.

The result was eagerly awaited by humans and deviants and while it was a bit slow, so also successful. Soon the first "High Sensitive Deviant" came out, amazed and somewhat confused.

From among those few experts, was you. You had entered the police, initially, to be from the line of forensic investigation or maybe a valuable detective, but your tendency to be maybe a little too soft led you to cybersecurity and maintenance of androids. It was not what you wanted, not remotely, but after everything that happened, you really appreciated it. It was a much quieter position, you had a good hand with the androids and now be an Expert in Cyber Sensitivity gave you a small social status and a small salary increase, something that always came well.

Your new position would also bring you a little closer to Hank and, as a result, to Connor. You already knew the lieutenant, he was a complicated guy, rough but deep down he was a good guy, maybe too deep down. For other part, you did not know the advanced android so well, at first you could only exchange a few words, but his deep brown eyes stayed engraved in your memory. They were even too pure for someone human or deviant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The deviants who wanted the status of "High Sensitivity" began to be more than anyone would have expected. It was as if the rumor had spread among them, that it was a panacea. And both Lieutenant Anderson, Connor and the remaining group of Experts in Cyber Sensitivity, were a little bit saturated. The waiting list began to grow with the days and promised to be a pretty dense and long job. Luckily you liked to work.

It was Saturday, you had chosen to advance a little the list of androids, even though it was quite late and the police offices were empty. You should take advantage, you hated the constant interruptions of the high hours, and even if you took off hours of rest, you could do a lot of work. There was no one else on that floor, so you could even have the luxury of listening the music through the speakers, while you analyzing data, tabs, graphs, numbers and indexes. On any normal day you could not even use your headphones due to the incessant calls.

The music calmed you down and make you focused a lot, almost too much, even though your music list was, what Hank had described as "Someone ate a music store and I throw up this." Yes, you had a somewhat absurd musical taste, more considering that the three previous songs had been an electronic song of 1990 and a 1980 "disco" theme, that they hired with a current song, somewhat indie, of harp and violin, New Age style. All a puke.

And while you were reviewing some numbers that did not fit at all, with the speakers playing a duet of piano and cello, a figure silently stayed behind, not very close, vigilant.  
Connor watched methodically as you worked fast, while your body swayed imperceptibly with the rhythm, as if your brain was separated, divided.

A couple of tones sounded of a new theme, your hands stopped instantly and you leaned back slightly against the chair, with eyes closed. It was the same duo, and the movement of your head seemed to guess the chords of the cello. Something you always did with that music, because it was your favorite song.

The android, silent, inclined his head slightly, recording all the information, the song, your parameters, how your stress levels fall. He also analyzed a little more about you, although he had done it before. He went back to review your personal information while noticing your figure. You were not exactly the most stunning of the police, your body mass was perhaps a bit exceeded, but after having a knee operation, was normal. He did not analyze any of that, he just watched.

The song finished and quickly sounded an energetic song, almost only guitar, which startled the android for a moment, making his LED turn yellow for one second. You had already re-typed and reviewed everything, with speed.

For a moment you sighed, fighting with the data and you looked aside, maybe looking for inspiration. On one of the off screens near you, you could notice the reflection of a person, dark, creepy. You turned like a light, frightening at see him and giving a little squirrel cry.

\- Oh my God… Shit! Connor!- You collapsed slightly in the chair, rubbing your chest- Don’t do that! You're going to kill someone with a heart attack...  
\- I am sorry, Engineer.  
\- And I told you not to call me by my title- You sat better in the chair- I don’t call you Deviant...  
You heard him apologize again, this time using your name.  
\- It's okay, relax- You lowered the volume of the music a little- And what are you doing here so late?  
\- I was reviewing old open cases and recordings of the interrogation room. Hank thinks it would be good for my skills, if I want to be a detective, and maybe even solve some open cases.  
\- Detective Connor- You thought- That suit you...  
\- It's still enough time for that...- He look around- Is not there anyone else here?  
\- Nope.  
\- The list of deviants does nothing but grow and even so, only you are working on that?  
\- Of course not… But I like to work quietly...  
\- Oh...- He thought a moment- Then it is appropriate that I leave.   
\- Actually, no...- You stopped him when you noticed he was turning- You are smarter. Could you take a look at this? I know that the parameters are wrong, but I don’t understand the cause.  
\- I'm here to serve you- He smiled softly, approaching.  
\- No, you are not- You deny- You are a free being...  
\- I guess it's an old habit...

You moved slightly and Connor crouched a moment, looking at the screen. You looked at him for a second while he studied the numbers and data, noticing his LED blinking blue, his features and the strange addition that he smelled good. For some reason, he was one of those androids that preferred to use perfume, as a human, even though they really had almost no smell.  
\- I understand your confusion- He said, while pointing a row of data- This is a programming error, is modifying all other parameters.  
\- My mistake or...?  
\- No, it seems to be from the factory, but CyberLife does not let these things happen...  
\- Can it be a metadata by the deviancy process?  
He looked at you for a moment, thoughtful.  
\- T-that is, I think...- You defended yourself- It's a guess...  
\- You are brilliant- He smiled.  
\- I know- You cough- I'm amazing… However… What do we do? None of the Experts in Cyber Sensibility have the protocol in these cases.  
\- There's no protocol...  
\- Oh... So? We can not send it to CyberLife ...  
\- On Monday we should talk to the rest of the Experts...  
\- Mmmmmm… Good point…  
\- Does it bother you that I stay?- He looked at you more fixedly.  
\- Annoy me? Of course not…  
\- It's just that, it will sound silly, but I don’t like to be alone- He sat on the next chair.  
\- It's not silly, is human…  
\- I am not human.  
\- Sssshhhttt- You silenced him.  
He smiled again, looking at the screen lighting up in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

For a long time both Connor and you remained silent, working, typing, reviewing data, each one on each screen. Practically the only thing you could hear was the music in the speakers, that you had not turned off, and it had been in a rather comfortable volume.

You had finished another deviant, of a few you had already done that night. You looked at the time, already a little late, even though you were not very tired, just a little numb. You stretched your column, hearing how it creaked a little. You stayed still, with arms behind the head and eyes closed, listening to music. The damn music of Titanic. You could not help yourself but hum the lyrics while you thought about the movie. The damn movie was a classic for 40 years ago, but you had seen it a thousand times, and you even had a copy on VHS, a relic.

When the song changed, you opened your eyes and, remembering that you were not alone, you looked slightly at your side. Connor watched you, motionless.

\- It's fascinating how you react to the music- He said- Even your heart rate keeps the pace.  
\- Emm... Thanks?- You murmured.  
\- You're welcome- He tilted his head to the side, nodding.  
\- Why you do that?- You asked.  
\- What?  
\- That… Tilt your head when you speak. Is it in your programming?  
\- Mmmm…- He thought- Is not.  
\- So you do it without noticing?  
\- I think…  
\- Interesting- You smiled- You're the first android that I see that does that...  
\- Will it be a factory defect?  
\- Of course not- You laugh- It's a non-verbal communication feature, own of humans. We do that when we are very attentive, but submissive and calm.  
\- How do you know that?  
\- Because I studied everything necessary to be a detective, including some human psychology.  
\- But I'm not human.   
\- Again with that, Connor? For me you are as human as I am.  
\- But I'm synthetic, not biological. I'm… different.  
\- Bees and wasps are different but they are from the same family... Butterflies and moths are different but from the same family... Even spiders and crabs are related even if they don’t even live in the same ecosystem... And you worry that your blood is blue... And you forget the detail that you have a soul. It is more than enough to be qualified as human.  
\- I have not found any clues in my programming yet.  
\- About your soul?- You laughed tenderly- Of course not… But you have it. Trust me.  
\- How are you so sure? There is no way to measure it, nor in androids, or in animals, or in humans.  
\- The world is beyond measurable things. The essential is invisible to the eyes.  
\- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry… The little Prince…  
\- Let's do the test- You brought your chair to him and you sat in front, very close- Let's see if I can teach you.  
\- All right- He look at you- What I need to do?  
\- Nothing. Just look at my eyes. Don’t analyze anything, try to not think about anything. Just watch, try to feel that there are behind my eyes, let your own soul guide you.  
\- What should I feel?  
\- Something… Familiarity… Connection…

You relaxed slightly before standing still, looking at his eyes. You quickly overlooked the thought that he was more handsome close, and you just looked at their brown gems. For a second you doubted that he really was an android.

It was something you wanted to try for a while, test in firsthand the souls of the deviants, but especially, Connor's. He had a special brightness, something that the human hand could not imitate. And with the rapid passage of minutes, you started to feel glimpses of purity, almost as if it were the soul of a child with a mentality of man, at the same time that whatever there was, was extremely calming. You felt safe from nonexistent dangers, accompanied. The more you looked at him, more things you discovered, like the feeling that something, inside him, was lost. He had a spark of fear.  
In a moment, you saw him startle slightly, breaking whatever you were exchanging.

\- Are you okay?- You asked him.  
\- Yes- He hesitated slightly- I think... I felt something...  
\- You can’t feel a soul without having your own- You smiled imperceptibly- What did you feel?  
\- I don’t know… Ideas?- He still looked at your eyes, while frowning- Warmth? For a moment I felt... less alone...  
\- To be one of your first experiences, you have done it very well. What woke you up? The feelings?  
\- No, suddenly I felt worried.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I noticed that there is someone very sad inside you.

You tensed slightly. He could not have noticed that so quickly.

\- How did you conclude that?- You asked, a little reluctantly- You were remembering some information of mine?  
\- No, no, I really felt that...  
\- Mmmmm…- You move away a bit- You are too perceptive.  
\- Why are you so sad?

You denied with a small smile, while you went back to your screen and turned it off.

\- I would like to help- Said Connor.  
\- There are things that you can’t modify... Leave it like this and don’t worry so much- You came close and patted his shoulder- Good night, Connor.  
\- Good night, Engineer- He looked at you, smiling.

You denied slightly, giving him to understand that you had caught his joke and you walked to the exit, leaving him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next Saturday, after a week, you were staying extra hours with the huge list of deviants that needed to be analyzed. You had hardly finished one, when you noticed that the chair next to you was moving and Connor sat, close. You were going to continue working but your name sounded in his voice, so you sighed, a little tired. It was not that he seemed annoying to you, but you really liked working alone.

\- We can talk?- He asked.  
\- You never accept a no...  
\- That is a yes?  
\- Why I?- You complained, a little tired.  
\- Because with you I can talk.  
\- What about Hank?  
\- Drunk. And he does not have so much patience.  
\- There's no way to deny that- You closed the program and looked at him, knowing that he would not go anywhere without speaking- Tell me.  
\- I have some questions… Why are you so sympathetic to the deviants? I mean, it seems that you understand us, more than any human.

Your hand moved gently around your desk, accommodating a framed photograph of a girl, about five years old, so he would see it better. Connor scanned it quickly, noticing that she had your last name.

\- That's my sister- You explained, quietly- We were twins... She was born with a very advanced autism, she never learned to talk, she practically never looked into my eyes, it was very difficult to know what she wanted, what she felt, what she needed. Since we born together, I grew up with her, I learned to understand with very little, to listen without sounds. Sometimes she needed something urgently and only I could understand her despair in her eyes, her anguish at not being able to express anything of what she felt. A few years ago, with the new models of androids, I began to notice the same anguish in their eyes, and the more they arrived, stronger was that feeling of being encapsulated in a prison that obeyed strictly orders. I already knew that they were not simple machines. That's why I empathize so much with the deviants, and that's why I have that moral need to help them express themselves, to free themselves a little more... Including you...  
\- But we don’t have that...  
\- I know.  
\- I get it- He thought- How is she?  
\- How is she…?-You looked at him hesitantly- Better or worse, according to what personal opinion you have of life after death.  
\- Oh...- He lowered his head a lot- I am so sorry… Hank said that I should stop analyzing the history of the people with whom I speak, unless it's for work... Because is an invasion of privacy... Sorry…  
\- Is okay, it was a long time ago, we were 6 years old...  
\- Is that why you're sad?- He looked at you with puppy eyes.  
\- What…?- You remembered the lookout session last week- Oh, no, of course not.  
\- So?  
\- You're a little too curious, Connor...- You sighed- Personal problems. Okay? Ex boyfriends, change of house, those things...  
\- Boyfriends? In plural?

You looked at him with the face of wanting to hang him a little. Was he doubting that? You were not enough woman to have more than one boyfriend?

Evidently he could perceive your more than obvious change of face, so he apologized again.

\- Is that…- The android mumbled- Human relationships fascinate me. I am beginning to feel things, and I can’t stop thinking how strong humans can feel, to get to the point of having such violent emotions, or so sublime. For example, you with the music... I've noticed that you only listen to human music, but seeing how you react to that, as you perceive it with what you call soul, is something simply worth seeing. Human art is so delicate that it is sometimes imperceptible.

For a moment you stared at him. It was obvious that Connor was too curious, but that came from the fact that he was thirsty for information and knowledge, he was not a gossipy human, attentive to know the life of others only out of boredom and malice, he simply wanted to learn.

\- Maybe I should also apologize for being so insistent with you- He continued- The most interesting things are not in my database, and humans in general don’t seem to have much patience with me... Maybe when they get used to living together, but at the moment, I only have you. You are the only person who really treats me as human, and I appreciate it.

You smiled slightly. He was really a cuteness.

\- It's okay, Connor- You came close to pat his hand, on his knee- Even humans need guides to understand ourselves. And that… makes me think that the deviants would need maybe from some human group that guides them... I'll have to ask Captain Fowler...  
\- It sounds like a great idea.

For a moment you stayed still, looking to the side, thinking about the absurd idea that the deviants needed therapy, but being that they were practically emotionally unstable humans, it did not only make sense, but it was also useful, since one of the main problems was when the androids became too destabilized.

\- Are you okay?- Connor asked, waking up from your thoughts- Your body temperature is quite low.  
\- Mmmmm?- You looked at him- What?

You followed his eyes down, to realize he was holding your hand. Since you had not taken off yours, he had taken the dare to turn it.

\- You have 95.5 degrees- He explained- If keeps going down it would be dangerous.  
\- Ah- You doubted, still looking at his hand- My thyroid gland works a little bad... My hands and feet are always a little cold.  
\- Let me help a little.

He held your other hand with his free hand and put them together. Quickly you began to feel how his hands became quite warm, slowly heating yours.

\- I would like to have that ability- You half smiled.  
\- There are things called gloves- He joked.  
You laughed softly while you saw his expression. He looked totally proud of having made a successful joke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hank and Connor were each other in their facing desks, reviewing cases. It was Monday and there was always too much work accumulated for the weekend.

You came out of Captain Fowler's office, you walked directly to Hank's table, you opened his box of donuts and without asking permission, you took one.

\- Hey!- Hank looked at you- What are you doing girl? That's mine.  
\- Mhm- You ate, with a bad face.  
\- Fowler...

Anderson looked at Connor, he did not seem to understand much.

\- She eats things when she's angry- He explained.  
\- Oh...  
\- You must get angry often- He looked at her.  
\- Hank...- You hiss- You are very close to Sumo needing a new owner...  
\- Take it easy, you know I'm kidding...  
\- Hilarious.  
\- What happened to Fowler?- Connor asked, partly to relieve tensions.  
\- The usual- You finished eating the donut- One million "but", plus another million "we'll see” and a good amount of “I'm not sure"...  
\- Did you explain the benefits?  
\- I even took a copy of the metadata that we found in the deviants, it does not matter to him...  
\- Maybe we should turn to someone else...  
\- To what? These people are always the same... "We must talk to your supervisor" and they meet this... dude... Then people are shocked when the deviants act more rationally and balancedly than we do... Assholes...

Hank laughed lightly.

\- Don’t stress so much- Said the android- It's not healthy.  
\- Say it to the face of...  
\- Breathe, think about your music.

You sighed and looked at the donut box. Hank followed your eyes and put the box in a drawer.

\- Buy your own donuts- The lieutenant muttered.  
\- Killjoy- You mumbled too.  
\- Use your own money.

You stared at him before you make a sign with your hand, on your chin, and you walked away towards the stairs.  
Hank laughed a little before returning to his screen.

\- She just insulted you in sign language... - The android said, looking at him.  
\- I know.  
\- And you are not mad about that? I thought you had little patience.  
\- In general… Yes… But I can’t get too angry with her, I know her well, her father was a good cop and a friend.  
\- Was?  
\- Being a policeman is dangerous, boy, you know it well...  
\- True…

The lieutenant looked at him. For some reason, it seemed strange to him that the android had spoken to you with such closeness and comfort.

\- How deeply have you two "spoken", boy?- He asked, putting special emphasis on the words.  
\- In hours, minutes or seconds?- He looked at Anderson.  
\- In… On hold… Hours? Are you two dating or something?  
\- Dating?- He frowned- No, we are always talk in the Cybersecurity wing.  
\- What?- He coughed- Here? God, that's disgusting...  
\- Disgusting? Is talking disgusting now? I don’t understand, lieutenant.  
\- I think you and I are not talking about the same thing...  
\- Are not we talking about verbal communication?  
\- Yes... That... Forget it...- He looked at the screen again.

After a moment of silence Connor spoke again.

\- What do you know about her sister?  
\- He?- Hank looked at him- Lucille? I never met her, her family moved here after... the incident… Why you ask?  
\- She told me something about her sister... And as the deviants remind her Lucille with the problems to communicate.  
\- Interesting- He sit better- She's quite reluctant to tell about her sister, feel yourself lucky.  
\- Do you think she see me with good eyes?- He stared at him.  
\- Why so much interest?- He suspect.  
\- Because I like her. I feel a certain comfort talking to her. I don’t know if it is because of her way of being with the deviants in general or if it is a characteristic of her.  
\- Mmmmm…- He rubbed his beard, thoughtfully- She was always kind of goody, that's why Fowler denied her the possibility of being a detective and put her in Cybersecurity... Safer, according to him.  
\- That's why her stress levels were so high when she came back from the Captain's office...  
\- Exactly, she hates him. Although I understand Fowler... I would do the same. She always wants to help, but I think to follow her father's footsteps and entered the pólice was not the most right thing.  
\- I get it…

The lieutenant went back to review the data on the screen and after one or two minutes, he turned his eyes to the table in front. The android was looking at nothing, with its LED blinking slowly. Hank sighed, denying, tired.

\- Connor!- He called him, waking him up.  
\- What?- He looked at him, quickly- What happen?  
\- Stop thinking about her and work.  
\- I was not…  
\- Work- He stopped him.  
\- Yes lieutenant...

This time the policeman saw him really go back to his screen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Several weeks had passed, without too many surprises. It was a cloudy Sunday, the sun had fallen a while ago, some raindrops hit the Windows and Hank was watching one of his beloved jockey games, while Connor ordered his vinyl records.

\- The more I accommodate this things, more of them appear...- Said the android- I'm sure you have not heard half of these in years...  
\- Maybe…

Sumo, who was lying on the carpet, raised his head, looking at the door. A second later he stood up and barked, while moving the tail with enough force as to hit a table and move it.

\- Sumo!- Hank held the beers- You're going to throw everything! Still!

The doorbell rang, causing the dog's mass to run to the door, agitated.

\- It must be someone friendly that I know- He looked at Connor- He is not happy note ven with me, open with calm.

The droid moved and opened the door, while holding the Sumo necklace with another hand. He stood still while looking at you.

\- Hello- You smiled, a little wet from the rain.  
\- Hello- Connor smiled.

For a second you watched the android, he had the same outfit as always, but without the jacket and the tie. Simple, with the white shirt in sight, elegant. Without knowing it, he made the same analysis in you. He was used to seeing you in the scientific police suit, so your civilian clothes gave him a clue how you normally look in your home.

\- Who is!?- Hank shouted, while the dog was barking.  
\- Your grandmother, Hank!- You shouted at him from the door.  
\- Oh no! Not you!- He shouted from the couch- Close Connor!  
\- Haaaaank!- You protested- I need a favor, don’t be...  
\- It's okay... Come in...

Connor stepped aside, trying to push Sumo away. The dog was crazy for greeting you. You entered and, with you, a pretty big suitcase.

\- Yes! Yes! I already saw you, Sumo!- You crouched, hugging and caressing the dog- I missed you too, good boy...  
\- You have not been here for a long time- Hank looked at you from the couch- What happen?  
\- I need to leave you this suitcase for a while- You stood up- Remember I was going to move in a month? All right, the owner went into a strange business and I have to leave all for tomorrow...  
\- I told you to not get involved in strange things...  
\- I know… Anyway, I have all my things scattered around the city, I only have this left, valuable content, and I was not going to leave it to anyone.  
\- Oh, it's fine, no problem.  
\- And I'm going to stay for a while, if you don’t mind… Hotels cost per hour...  
\- Why you don’t stay here?  
\- Good idea… Do you want us to see Titanic?- You winked at Connor, while he was smiling.  
\- Don’t! Not that! My house, my rules, missy!  
\- It's a joke, I will only be a while, to warm up and dry myself a little. I have to make calls, papers, change my clothes and bathe... I smell worse than Sumo... Although... he smells good...- You walked around the room, looking around, noticing that everything was cleaner than usual- Hank... Have you been forcing the poor Connor to clean up your mess?  
\- Of course not.  
\- Connor?- You looked at it.  
\- No, he has not forced me- He answered, walking through the living room towards the dining room- But I live here now, I like the order and since I don’t need to sleep, something I should do.  
\- There are more interesting things in the world than classify Hank's pants...

You walked to the couch, but instead of sitting on the furniture, you did it on the carpet. Sumo immediately sat between your legs, while he put his head on your chest and looked at you, moving the tail.

\- God...- You complained- You're heavier than before...

The dog began to get excited, trying to lick your face.

\- Eewwww! Sumo! Don’t! You lick your parts!  
\- Sumo...- Connor called him, from the kitchen.

Immediately the great Saint Bernard calmed down a bit, although he remained in your lap, moving the tail.  
That had been strange for you. You knew Hank and Sumo for several years, and the dog had the same maniac things as his owner. Between them, be a stubborn giant who usually did not obey anyone's orders, and like every dog, he needed someone even more energetic, stubborn and assertive, to respond like this. That had calmed down under the order of the android, it meant that Connor had some not-so-docile energy, and he knew when to use it.

\- And where are you going to move?- The lieutenant asked, drinking a drink of beer.  
\- No idea…- You scratched the dog's head- The apartment that was going to rent, will be vacated in a month... So I guess I'll live in a hotel or I'll look for another place, I don’t know. I'll think about it tomorrow, today I'm pretty shattered.  
\- There's always a place for you here.  
\- I know- You looked over your shoulder and smiled- Thank you.

Connor came slowly from the kitchen and after bending over, brought you a steaming cup.

\- Tea?- He asked.  
\- Oh- You looked at him and you took the cup, with a smile- Yes, thanks.  
\- You always have cold hands, that will help you- He sat on the floor next to you.  
\- Good memory- You blew the cup slightly and took a sip, surprising you a little.  
\- Do you like it?- He looked at you, tilting his head, as usual.  
\- Hey, this is very good!- You drank a little more.  
\- That only has a hint of honey.  
\- Good, of having known that you cook so well, I would have had an android a long time ago- You laughed  
\- You did not have one?- He rubbed Sumo's back.  
\- Of course not, it was a joke. Remember that I considered the androids human for a long time. I hate the slavery of any living being.  
\- Even Sumo's?- He joked.  
\- This big guy is just a slave to his fleas.  
\- Impossible, I shower him every week- He smiled.  
\- Yeah, obviously, he smells clean- You looked at the big dog- You are the king of the house… Mmmmm?

Sumo huffed softly, as responding.  
Silently, Hank paid attention to you two. He knew that you closed with idiotic or evil people and that you were quite sociable with the people you found especially kind, so your way to be with Connor was understandable. He also knew the android well, that while he was always respectful, he took a while to stop being professional and politically correct. That he spoke to you like that, was because you undoubtedly liked him. And the chemistry between you two made him curious. Too much chemistry?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Your cup of tea had already been emptied long ago, and you had talked enough with both. But between the warmth of the home and the great dog, added to the fatigue of having been running all day in the city, for a moment you lean your head on Hank's leg and you fell slightly asleep.  
Anderson was used to you, when you were younger you fell asleep next to him while he watched his games, so he did not give much importance.

But it seemed strange to Connor. For a long time he stayed looking at you, with no signs of analyzing you. Little by little he was losing that analytical habit, and instead was learning that the simple act of observing, gave him even more knowledge.

Hank moved his eyes down, and smiled slightly at the sight of Connor. He put a hand on your head and slightly rub your hair. You growled a little, opening one eye.

\- Make up your mind- The lieutenant said- Do you sleep here or do you go?  
\- I know…- You complained, watching the rain had ease a lot- I'm leaving…  
\- I'm not throwing you, pretty.  
\- Don’t call me pretty...- You snort- You know I hate that nickname.

You heard him laugh. Gently you put aside Sumo, to be able to stand up. You hardly tried to move, and Connor was already on his feet, in front of you, extending his hands to help you. You took them firmly and with a simple movement, you stood up.

\- Thank you- You smiled.  
\- You're welcome- He smiled too.  
\- Before you go, take an umbrella- Hank muttered, pointing near the door, with his hand occupied by beer.  
\- Good idea- You said.  
\- And go to the refrigerator- He continued- There are some hermetic container with some food scraps. It's much better than the junk food you can get at this time.  
\- An even better idea- You walked to the refrigerator.

When you opened it, you could see that it was quite full of food and containers. That made you doubt. Hank always ate hamburgers and junk food. You looked close to you, to a Connor who had approached already.

\- You feed him?- You asked.  
\- I don’t eat- He shrugged- And it's not healthy for him to be eating Chinese food and pizza every day.  
\- How sweet…- You smiled more widely- You know he's like a family to me… Right? That you take care of him so much make me calm.  
\- Well, he is not just my police partner, he is also a mentor and friend... And I guess some family too...

The deviant came a little closer to remove a blue container from the refrigerator and gave it to you.

\- This is from today- He said- I can prepare something if that makes you stay.  
\- You're very kind, but maybe another day.

You walked to the living room and you patted Sumo's side firmly, to then pass behind the couch and hug Hank's neck from behind.

\- Try not to get too drunk… You want?- You asked- Remember that tomorrow is Monday.  
\- Yes... Yuhu... So much fun…  
\- Grumpy- You gave him a loud kiss on his cheek.  
\- Oh God, don’t get emotional now.  
\- You are impossible- You pushed him a little, joking, letting him go.

You walked to the door, where Connor waited, with the umbrella in his hand. Before taking it, you hesitated for a second, to first give him a gentle hug. You felt his hand gently on your back and you noticed the fact that he was physically warm.

\- Take care of these two stubborns- You said while looking at his eyes- And you too.  
\- Rest well- He nodded softly, smiling.

You took the umbrella and you went out, under a black sky of light rain.  
Hank watched as the android closed the door behind you and his smile faded slightly. He sighed as he turned his eyes to the television.

\- I'm going to need time to process that- The lieutenant muttered.  
\- Process what?- Connor walked to sit on the couch.  
\- The fact that you not only have such strong feelings, but also, towards just her... Look that there are so much human women and androids to choose...  
\- I don’t get it- He looked at him.  
\- God... You're insufferable when you play at being so innocent...- He complained- I'm talking about what you kinda love her, son…  
\- I was just being nice. I like her a little, yes, but nothing more.  
\- Are you sure?- He drank a gulp, glancing at him- Until not long ago you thought you were a machine... It's not that you have too many certainties on your... alive... part...

Connor stood still, looking at nothing. Actually it was true, the living part of him, his consciousness, his feelings, his beliefs, everything was still shaping, and most of it had not even manifested at all, so his certainties dropped to zero.

\- Being a deviant is more complicated than I thought- Connor lowered his face a little- Sometimes I miss being a common android and not having so many... questions and doubts…  
\- Welcome to humanity...  
\- You too… struggles to understand?- He looked at him.  
\- Everybody… That's why exists alcohol, drugs... To put a little out off all that, at least for a few hours.  
\- I wish the androids had something similar to that- He looked down again.  
\- Son…- He patted his back- Relax a little… You want? You are going to depress me...  
\- I am sorry…  
\- You know how I know you love her?- Hank saw him turn towards him- Because while she was here, you had one of those stupid smiles stuck in your face. And now that she left, you are sitting with the same depressive and bitter expression that Gavin always had… Coincidence?

The android was thoughtful, while rubbing Sumo's nose, who had leaned on his legs.

\- Do you want the advice of an old fox?- Said the man- Don’t think too much. I know that thinking is your thing, but keep in mind that we talk about emotions... You use the wrong… organ. Take it easy, go getting used to it little by little, let it be, mature... With time you will know what happens.  
\- Thanks Hank- He smiled slightly- I know you don’t like to talk about these things, I appreciate the effort.  
\- You're going to get sentimental too? I'll need a whisky...

Connor denied, slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For a few weeks, Connor followed Hank's advice and he took his sentimental chaos calmly. Even when the part of "don’t think" was the most complicated. He was an analyst, letting everything go, without reviewing every detail, was almost a torture.

Nevertheless, little by little, he understood how to get used to it. It was not that time clarified his ideas, but slowly began to understand which feelings seemed to be his own and which were a consequence of something. That made him a little surprised. He found himself kinder, sentimental and affectionate of what he was believed at first.

He had even taken the job to approach Markus, looking for some light for his confused brain.  
It was cool Saturday morning, you asked the old car to Hank, to collect your belongings scattered around the city and take them to the new and quite small house that you had rented. Obviously, knowing that you would be lifting boxes all day, Connor immediately offered to help. Being an android, he had more strength than an ordinary man, and much more than you. You could not refuse such useful help, and neither you wanted to refuse, you enjoyed talk with him.

By mid afternoon, all your things were at least gathered in the small garden, close to the door. You were sitting on the steps of the door, resting for a moment, with a can of soda between your fingers, facing the sun. Beyond that Connor had helped you, you did not stay crossed arms, and after several hours walking Detroit, your body asked for a break, especially your damn right knee.

\- You were right- Said the deviant, leaving the house- There's water, light and everything else.  
\- I told you- You smiled while you closed your eyes.

He walked near you and he sat next to you, watching you.

\- You're okay?- He ask- It hurts a lot?  
\- I'm fine, it still hurts a little but it will calm down soon...

He kept watching you, how you sighed, with closed eyes and gentle expression, with the sun giving you full.

\- I love the autumn sun- You murmured- It's warm but not too hot, the just point of warmth...  
\- I would like to feel that...- The android whispered.  
\- And you can... If you have the courage... Having High Sensitivity has its good and bad things. But I guess it depends on what kind of deviant you want to be...  
\- Actually, that's what I've been wondering lately...

That had sounded like a request for help for you, so you opened your eyes and move, to see him better. He sensed that you were willing to listen to him, so he continued.

\- I don’t know what to do with my existence... I know I'm an android, I know I'm not biological or human, but I know I'm not a machine either, I have decision power, feelings, soul...- He stared at you, with an altered air- I know I have two ways... Or I stay like this, like a normal deviant, or I risk it all being a High Sensitivity deviant... But I don’t know what to do…  
\- Connor...- You denied, leaving the soda aside and you took his hands, watching his worried brown eyes and his LED flashing red- The question is not "What are you?"… You already know that. The question is not "Who you are" neither… And even whaen that is the question that every existing human being made until the moment of their death. There is no answer for that... Or thousands of answers, depending on what you want to see... But if you want to live your life and feel happiness, the question is "What do you want?”.

You noticed how his expression relaxed, and the LED was now glowing yellow.

\- You don’t even need to think about the answer now- You continued- It's one of those things that when the time comes, you know it.  
\- Is it possible that I already know... but I have doubts?  
\- I would worry if you had no doubts...- You saw that his LED was now blue- Why have not you removed your LED? Are you fond of that?  
\- I’m not… Just… I’m not ready…  
\- Why not? What do you think will happen if you take it off?  
\- Nothing, it's superficial, I will only look more human.  
\- Are you worried about being more human and less android?  
\- I'm worried about not being human enough.  
\- You're still in the "What are you", Connor- You smiled.  
\- Why every time we speak you solve me a doubt and you give me a thousand more?  
\- Knowledge does not come from a certainty... Aristotle said that doubt is the beginning of wisdom...  
\- You have no doubts?  
\- Of course I’m! Millions! That I seems like I know what I'm talking about, does not mean that I’m right...- You gently squeezed his hands- Now come on, we can continue talking while we put all these crap inside, or it will be done at night.

Connor smiled softly, nodding.  
The sun had already gone down, everything was inside and you had even unpacked a couple of boxes, only the most important. You were going to say goodbye to your friend, but he stayed at the door, looking at the lonely and silent street.

\- What can be the worst of having High Sensitivity?- He ask you, turning towards you.  
\- Well…- You lean yourself on the door frame, close, thinking- The sensations like pain, cold and extreme heat... The High Sensitivity protocol does not generate thirst or hunger. But the unpleasant sensations partly they are to value even more the pleasant sensations, so it's all balanced.  
\- I get it…- He look at your eyes- On Monday I will do what is required to enter the list.  
\- What?- You smiled widely- Seriously?  
\- Of course it’s serious... Since some time I had doubts about making the transition or not, and talking to you clarified my mind. Thank you.  
\- And you were working as a crane all day, for me- You tilted your head, imitating his style, joking- Thank you.  
\- That's my mania...- He miled- But it looks good on you, you look adorable.  
You coughed slightly, blushing.  
\- Go home- You rubbed his arm- I have work to do.  
\- Sure. Have a nice rest.  
\- You too- You saw him walk to the car- Drive carefully, or Hank will kill you.

You saw him raise his hand in greeting, although he did not bother to turn around. You entered and closed the door, while you leant on the wood. The " you look adorable " rumbled in your brain with force.  
 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After a series of forced questions and various formalisms, Connor was finally on the High Sensitivity list, which did not seem to surprise Hank as minimum. And since you knew him and you were part of the group of experts, subtly you managed to advance the date of his transition for the next month. You did not want the poor android to wait for almost a year. You just waited that the boss don’t notice it and give you one of his eternal sermons.

It was a Tuesday, well early in the morning. Connor entered the great transition room. A circular place, wide, full of wires and tools, with a kind of stretcher in the center. Around, and a little high, there was a series of desks with large screens, where five of the six Experts in Cyber Sensibility reviewed data of all kinds. You went around the center, preparing things. Being that he was your friend, you would take care of the most important thing.

You saw him enter, with an obvious nervousness.

\- Look who we have here... - You smiled- The prodigy child. I thought you would not come.  
\- Why? I've arrived late?  
\- Of course not, punctual as always.

Connor watched you for a moment. Beyond your official clothes, you had an exoskeleton that passed from your waist, all over your right leg, until your right foot.

\- What's happening to you? You're okay?- He looked at you, worried- Why do you have that?  
\- Don’t worry. The shift of the center implies standing for hours, and you know that my stupid knee is not very kind... The exoskeleton only prevents me from being overloaded and it hurts.  
\- Oh I understand.

You approached and lean your hand on his back, rubbing lightly.

\- I know you're nervous- You whispered- Is okay, I would be like that too... Remember that you can refuse now and do it another day. Anyway, it is reversible.  
\- I will not fool you... I'm a bit scared… I want to do it, but it's... You know... a big step.  
\- I know. If it calm you, I have already intervened to fifteen deviants, all successfully.

He smiled slightly. You immediately noticed something, so you patted his arm and nodded. Connor turned around to see that Hank and Markus had entered the place.

\- What are you doing here?- Connor asked.  
\- What do you think?- Hank snorted- I will not let the child modify my partner without my strict surveillance.  
\- Child your cousin- You also snorted- You come because I invited you and because you are interested in giving him moral support. And Markus is here because he usually witnesses his friends.  
\- You are the most advanced of our people- Mentioned Markus- In addition to an important member of the council and personal friend. See someone like you make the transition is something I would never miss.

You saw him smile slightly, obviously more calm. Markus patted his back before leaving the place and stand up, near of the entrance. The detective hold his arm and stared at him.

\- Are you sure about this, son?- Hank said- You can turn around if you want.  
\- I'm sure, Hank... Thank you- He smiled- Fearful, but sure.  
\- All right- He nodded slightly- I'll be close.

Connor looked at the lieutenant walking and take sit next to Markus.

\- Well, team...- You alerted to other experts- Recording.

Extra screens went on and you brought him a small touch screen to the android.

\- Deviant Android RK800- You mentioned- Series 313 248 317-51, aka Connor. With the correct functioning of your cognitive processes, do you accept and manifest your consent to execute the procedure of transition to the High Sensitivity Deviancy?  
\- God, what a wordiness!- Hank mumbled from his post.  
\- I accept- He smiled slightly and placed his hand on the screen.

The screen scanned it, issuing an approval code.

\- Pure bureaucracy- You whispered- Now, clothes off, mister.  
\- What?- He altered.  
\- From the waist to up, obviously. I have to access some biocomponents...  
\- Well... A-all right…

Pretending normality, you watched him methodically remove his typical android jacket, his dark tie and, slowly, take off his white shirt, placing his clothes on a table. You watched his torso, thin compared to someone like Markus, but still, with obvious musculature. For a moment you asked yourself why they had designed something visibly so attractive, if its function was purely investigative.  
You approached the stretcher and you told him to lay. You saw him obey and you stood up, near, starting to place electrodes on his head.

\- Do you want me to removed the LED in the process?- You looked at him- We can give it to you later, as a souvenir.  
\- If it's not a lot of work... Thank you.

You smiled while, attentive, you listened to the observations of several of your coworkers.

\- You have to relax a lot, Connor- You lean yourself on the stretcher- I have to work, for that I need you to be unconscious, and for that I need you to calm down first.  
\- Unconscious? Why?  
\- Because I'll be taking your biocomponents and your neural links. If you move while I’m doing that... Bad result...  
\- That's not very calming... Why do I have to calm down first?  
\- Mr. research...- You deny- Because modify your programming while you have the brain in alert mode, it's like shaking a can of soda... Anything else?  
\- No… no…

You looked at his eyes and sighed. You did not even need to watch his waves on the screen to know that he was terrified.

\- Connor- You crouched low to him, with your face quite close to his- Trust me. Yes?

After touching the touch screen, on the roof of the place, for a hologram, the image of the branches of a leafy tree was projected, while the soothing sound of the leaves swaying in the breeze flooded the place. You noticed his eyes focus on the image.

\- Count from 20 to zero...- You whispered.

You heard him count back, slowly, while you holding his hand. When he reached zero, you asked him to close his eyes and count again, slower.  
When he was going for the six, one of your coworkers, seeing that he was calm enough, leave him unconscious by pressing a button.

\- All right- You touched his cheeks and called him a couple of times- Asleep… Team.

The hologram ended abruptly and instead a timer started to work. 

\- Running preliminary diagnosis- Exclaimed one of the men.

You sighed. It was time to give him a new life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The preliminary diagnosis had finished successfully, all of Connor's brain was in perfect condition. The remaining Experts began to list according to the information crossed their screens.

\- Memory balanced and operational.  
\- Sensors in perfect condition.  
\- Thirium 310 compound operative.  
\- Frequencies Balanced.  
\- Biocomponent 7720H defective- Peaches clarified, a tall woman with dark skin.  
\- It's... the Thirium filter- Check Denny, an oriental boy.  
\- Is there any compatible in the store?- You asked him.  
\- Yes, we have an updated version compatible with him.  
\- Well, bring it, I'll change it before connecting the nodes... Anything else?  
\- Everything optimal.

Next to the stretcher, you had approached a small table with wheels and tools. You took some special glasses and you put it on, to then hold a sensor and you passed it all along his chest, making his skin disappear and exposing his inner part, white, which you opened softly, leaving his biocomponents exposed. You took some of the wires that came down from the ceiling and you connected specific points, to then take new wires.

\- Beat- You said hard.

A 3-minute countdown began to move, in red, while you started to deactivate biocomponents.

\- What the hell is she doing?- Hank stood up, alarmed- She's disarming him!  
\- Calm down- Markus said, at his side- To connect new sensors and wires, they need to stop their main energy. If she does that with his main systems on, not only it would make short circuit, the energy could also electrocute her. The brain of the androids can be kept minimally active 3 minutes with a slight current, but they need to reactivate it for another 3 minutes before the counter reaches zero. They will have to do that several times, even when installing the new programs.  
\- How complicated... And dangerous.  
\- That's why Detroit only has six experts...

There was still half a minute left, but you connected everything, you take off your hands and you asked again for a beat. You watched how the biocomponents were activated. Minutes later, one of your coworkers give you the new Biocomponent 7720H and after asking for a beat, you added wires and sensors remaining, a couple of new biocomponents and you replaced the defective, you even removed his LED.

\- All right…- You sighed while connecting everything and you saw it activate- Now the difficult...

You moved to his head and, after discovering his internal skeleton, you opened several parts pressing on specific points, leaving exposed a blue mass of biocomponents and wires. Your foot activated a button on the floor and the stretcher was raised, until his head was at eye level. You lit your special glasses and you slowly analyzed all the wires, you needed to manipulate a handful of them, but as if it were an organic brain, touching something extra could be catastrophic. You were relieved to know that, as well as your other coworkers, you had a very firm hand.

You hated that part, was crucial, tense, complicated. An error and you would kill whoever you had on the stretcher. You asked for a beat. The countdown started and all the experts stopped giving indications about the state of Connor. You stopped breathing, to improve your pulse. Very slowly, with a tweezers, you started to change certain wires, totally concentrated. Almost two minutes later, you take off your hands, you move a little and you gave a wide breath, to then finish closing his head and lower the stretcher. The other experts had returned to give indications of his condition.

You had connected some wires from the ceiling, in his neck. Following the simple part, install all the new programming from the computers to his brain. Also extensive task, since certain programs needed about fifteen minutes to finish installing. Because of that, have to execute the entire transition used to take more than half an hour, depending on the model of android.  
After half an hour to install all the programming, there were some software that they needed that Connor was again within 3 minutes of minimum energy. 

You stayed watching the installation screen of the last program, and you started worrying. Was not moving fast enough, the countdown showed that there was 1 minute left with 20 seconds, and the program was still going for 20%.

\- Why does not it move?!- You shouted at Peaches- We can’t turn it on with the program running!  
\- I don’t know!- She checked the data.  
\- What happen?- The lieutenant was alarmed.  
\- They can’t turn on Connor without finishing installing the program first- Murmured Markus, worried- They can’t cancel or pause it either. But if they don’t turn it on, he will begin to suffer internal damages...  
\- Oh God…  
\- It's an advanced prototype!- Understood Neil, one of the experts- Our protocol covers only models already tested! Connor is a unique model!  
\- Solutions!- You shouted, seeing the counter in 1 minute- Now!  
\- The brain and biocomponents need more current to activate, but the program needs the current don’t exceed the limit to not get out of balance!- Denny commented- If we run energy with interference, we will activate it enough to not damage it!  
\- We never did that!- Peaches looked at him- We don’t have the tolos to establish an interference module in... 45 seconds! We have to improvise!  
\- Of course we have- You took off anti static gloves and you quickly opened his chest.  
\- What do you do!?- Peaches asked.  
\- The only thing big enough that can give so much interference, is a fucking human- You take his inner wires with your bare hand- We are 75% water, the energy is going to have to go through inside of me before going through him... With my mass and my ground wire, at least half of the energy will not pass.  
\- You're going to electrocute yourself!- Markus exclaimed- And with the installation speed, you're going to have to be receiving direct current for almost two minutes!  
\- I already know it!- You used your other hand to take the output of the power emitter- But I'm not going to let him die! He is my friend! And I am responsible!  
\- 20 seconds!- Neil exclaimed.  
\- When I get to 5, actívate him! That's an order!

Nobody said anything. There was no other option.  
You looked at Connor's face.

\- I will not let something bad happen to you- You murmured.

You heard Neil giving the last 10 seconds and you tensed, waiting for the current to pass through your body.  
 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Someone shouted "five" and the electric current hit you hard. You used all your mind to resist the instinctive desire to release everything, and you stayed still, with eyes tightly closed, noticing how the muscles in your arms tensed. You only hoped that your heart would not be paralyzed in two minutes.

The only one who spoke, was Denny, that read the percentage of installation. It was damn slow.  
Your knee started to hurt, too much. You remembered the fact that the exoskeleton that helped you, was metallic, as well as the artificial knee you had. And metal was not only one of the best conductors of electricity, but also start to heating with the passage of the current.  
You focused even more. You tried to ignore the pains to concentrate on why you did it. You literally had Connor's life in your hands. You thought about that, for two long minutes.

\- 100%!- Denny finally exclaimed, almost after an eternity- Let it go!

Difficultly you connected the wires to his power transmitter and you grabbed the stretcher. Hank did not lose a second to run inside the place and hold you.

\- Got damn!- He looked at your trembling arms- Damned stubborn! A little more and you will die electrocuted!  
\- I'm fine…- You sighed and looked at your coworkers- Diagnosis, now...  
\- You should have let some of those idiots do it, not you!  
\- The one who operates is responsible...  
\- Stubborn…  
\- Hank...- You looked at him- Not now.  
\- I know- He growled.  
\- Everything in perfect condition!- Peaches exclaimed, with a smile.  
\- Run the simulations- You lean yourself a little more on your healthy leg while you closed his torso- All of them.

You noticed Markus in your side, who patted your shoulder gently, calming you. But you were not going to breathe easy until they simulated all the sensations and you would see that everything was totally fine. That was going to take many extra minutes, practically another half hour.

And during that half hour, you did not move from his side. You were not going to take a step until you did not know that Connor was perfectly, you did not care about a horn if your knee hurt you horrors.

\- All running simulations- Neil said- Everything working and operational.  
\- Well... - You sighed- To wake him up.

One of the experts sent a slight current by one of the electrodes of his head, and after hearing his instructions, you took all the wires.  
For a moment, everyone stood still and expectant, looking at the android, inert.

\- Come on…- You whispered, scared- Don’t do this to me…

Connor moved slightly, his eyes shake, closed, before opening. You exclaimed slightly, feeling that your soul was returning your body in a warm wave. He looked around, obviously confused.

\- Slowly…- You took his hand- Calm… Do you remember everything? Who are you, who are we?  
\- Yes, of course... But... I f-feel strange…  
\- You're going to feel weird for a while... Go calmly.  
\- Okay…- He looked at Hank and Markus- Something’s wrong? They look... uneasy.  
\- Everything's fine, boy- Denied the lieutenant- Welcome back.  
\- Try to sit down- You asked.

Everyone saw him sit on the stretcher, slowly.

\- Android Deviant RK800- You smiled- Series 313 248 317-51, aka Connor. As a spokesperson for the Experts on Cyber Sensitivity I cordially welcome you to the Deviancy of High Sensitivity.  
\- Thank you- He smiled.

The other experts applauded from their desks, as they used to do after each successful transition. You took something out of your pocket and you offered it to him. It was his LED, inside a small circular box, transparent, with a small chain.

\- Your souvenir- You smiled.  
\- Oh, true- He touched slightly where his LED used to be, to then take it.

Neil approached, giving to him his clothes and a touch screen. Connor took everything, looking at it.

\- That's the manual- You explained- Read it at home, will clarify most of the doubts. But if there is something specific that is not there, you can ask me, or Hank, if you're lucky. But remember, calmly, you will be confused a few days, so rest your mind.

He nodded, while he getting off the stretcher, slowly. Markus grabbed his arm, just in case.

\- Let's go home, son- Anderson led him, to see him a little mentally lost.

Smiling you saw how Connor walked slightly to the exit, with Markus and Hank on each side.  
You were used to seeing the deviant ones come out, after a transition, confused, lost, mentally slow. However, seeing him like that, left you emotionally sensitive.  
You sighed long, feeling your knee hurt, and you thought that now came the worst part for you and your team: the damn and stupid paperwork.  
 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After the week of Connor's transition, that Saturday you went to Hank's house. You wanted to see in what state was the android that almost died in your hands.  
You hit the door and you heard Sumo start barking with emotion.

\- I bet you $ 50 that is your surgeon!- Hank exclaimed from inside.  
\- Hank, stop betting on everything- Connor exclaimed.

You smiled, denying. Few seconds later you saw the door open and, behind, Connor's brown eyes.

\- Hello- The deviant smiled widely.  
\- Hello- You smiled- How is my favorite patient?  
\- I won 50 dollars!- Hank shouted from the couch.  
\- I did not bet you anything!- Said Connor.  
\- Good evening, drunk!- You joked.  
\- Hello ugly!  
\- Hank!- Connor scolded him.  
\- What?- He looked at him from the couch- She started… And I don’t lie…  
\- She is not ugly! And you are drunk!  
\- But…

Instead of letting yourself go, the android chose to leave.

\- His team won the match- He explained to you.  
\- Ahhhhhh- You laugh- Now everything makes sense.

Connor sat on the stairs in front of the house, and you imitated it, sitting by his side.

\- How you feel?- You looked at him.  
\- Better- He smiled- The confusion is fading little by little, although I still feel a bit weird.  
\- It will be gone when you get used to it... What do you tell me about the rest? The cold, heat, everything?  
\- Strange- He look at you- In a good way. It's like a new world of things to discover. Sometimes I do something simple and I end totally lost in what it feels like... Like hot water... I mean, I don’t need to bathe, but I like to stay in the bathtub all night.  
\- Hot water always feels good.  
\- I read the manual, repeatedly. I find it extremely intelligent that have established the tolerance limit to dangerous sensations. That hurts or have the burning sensation when I touch something dangerously hot, is brilliant, as well as the feeling of tiredness when I use my systems too much.  
\- Can be, but keep in mind that those are things that the human brain does, by instinct. They have only imitated something that already exists.  
\- I know, the manual explains it- He smiled.  
\- Until now… What is the best?  
\- I don’t know… The living things...  
\- What?  
\- I’m sorry- He laugh slightly- I mean… What it feels like to hug or hold alive beings... As to Sumo.  
\- Ah- You smiled- Yes I understand. Hug is also one of my favorites.

Connor looked at you for a moment, doubting. He came a little closer, passing his arm behind you. What he was trying to do was obvious to you, so you also approached, you put your arm behind him and hugged him, feeling his arm on your back, squeezing you lightly against him.  
You felt the huge difference between that first hug that you had given him months ago, with the one now. Warmer, firmer, more affectionate. You put your head on his shoulder, not noticing that Connor was smiling broadly.

For a moment none said anything, but your mind came back to remember the fact that he had almost died in your care. The very idea of what could have happened if you failed, harming him so much that he stopped being himself, overwhelmed you.

The android had not lost his abilities, so he immediately began to detect how your levels of stress and unrest increased.

\- Are you okay?- He squeezed you slightly- I thought hugs can relax...

You used your free arm to hug him in front, hard.

\- Hey...- He whispered- What happen?  
\- During the transition... There were complications, Connor... You are a too advanced a model, the software gave us problems and almost...- You looked slightly at his kind eyes- You almost suffered serious damage...  
\- Oh...  
\- That's why Hank and Markus were so close... We were worried... We had to… Well, I had to intervene. That's why I ask you, if you notice that there is something strange in your memory, tell me. I am responsible for what happened...  
\- What did you do?  
\- I had to reduce the current that your energy emitter give to your brain, in a 50%, for two extra minutes.  
\- How?  
\- With myself…  
\- What?- He frowned.  
\- I made myself a bridge, holding your power transmitter and the wire.  
\- For two minutes? With the amount of energy that it emits, you could have died!  
\- And if I did nothing, the one who died was you! You were on my stretcher, in my hands, to my care! I was not going to let you lose memory or let that the corrupt software did God knows what!

You sighed, moving away your gaze, what did not prevent him from noticing how your eyes had gotten wet.  
You noticed his arms curling around you more, like a giant snake, pressing you gently against his chest.

\- I’m sorry- Whispered the android- I did not want to yell...  
\- It's okay…- You rest your face near his neck.  
\- Thank you…

Connor was not sure what he was doing, but still, he gently placed his cheek on your head and he just stood still, holding you, for a long time, while he noticed how your stress level dropped very slowly.  
 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

With the pass of the days, was a habit to your to go to Hank's house, sometimes to have dinner, to talk to them, or just walk Sumo. You could not blame yourself, you liked being with them.

Winter had arrived, you had planned to go on an early Saturday to visit the stubborn lieutenant, but he replied that it was not possible. Hank would spend the day with Captain Fowler, since was his birthday and he was an old friend. But instead of just staying at home, Connor chose to spend the day with you. And since Sumo would be all day at the vet, between vaccines, checkups, haircuts and nails, the android would feel a little lonely.   
Connor had offered to prepare lunch, but your refrigerator was almost completely empty, so the visit to the market was mandatory.

\- I still don’t understand how Hank left you the car today...- You murmured, entering your house, with some bags.  
\- It's on a birthday, with the Captain...- He closed the door behind him, with more bags- He will be blinded by alcohol... Do you think Fowler would let him drive?  
\- Good point…- You put everything on the table.  
\- And you don’t have a car- He left everything and looked at you- Why you don’t have one? They are not so expensive and it would be easier for you to go to work.  
\- I have a phobia to drive.  
\- Oh… I'm sorry. But… You did not look so bad in the car.  
\- My problem is not being in the companion seat, is to be behind the wheel- You looked at him- Do you want me to tell you the story?  
\- If you want…  
\- All right- You sat directly on the table- For that we have to travel about 7, maybe 8 years ago. By then I was a normal cop, with gun, badge, and healthy. I was on patrol, and a crazy, cloudy with Red Ice had been seen driving as deranged in the center, so, like others, I went out to chase him. The order that I had was to have him in view, do nothing, just follow him and wait for new instructions, but the damn accelerated and accelerated, directly pointing to a street where there was a school. It was time to get out, was infested with children, and he accelerated, and my order was still "Keep it in sight". I knew he was going to go through all the families, several were going to die, that was for sure. So I disobeyed, I accelerated and maneuvered the police car to collide his rear wheel. The idiot turned around and overturned, but the hit that I had given him, it damaged the direction of my patrol car. I could not turn too much, or brake, so I did not think twice, and instead of taking a chance and go through the children, as I could, I pointed to light pole, made of concrete. No one died, the idiot will be in jail for several years, but the car's chassis came in and it shattered my leg. The firemen were around half an hour to get me out.  
\- Shit...- He mumbled.  
\- And I was left with a nice “souvenir”...

You moved and lifted the right sleeve of the pants, showing him your leg. You had a long, wide scar from the middle of your calf, up to the knee, scars cover. Another scar was still above the knee, for your thigh, where the pants let him see. Connor scanned you, slightly worried, discovering that you had more metal than bone.

\- In the hospital they had thought about cutting my leg- You mentioned him- But Hank threatened them that if they did that, he would end up cutting everyone's legs. So after 6 hours of surgery, I ended up with a titanium rod in the tibia and the femur, and a knee half bone, half steel, and some other aggregates in later operations.  
\- I’m sorry…- He look at you- That looks...  
\- Horrible and unsightly, yes I know…  
\- No… Painful…  
\- Ah- You smiled, re-covering your leg- Also that. And that's why, on returning, Fowler left me behind a damn desk. And I have not been able to overcome the anxiety of driving again. I suppose if there is an emergency, I could, but...

You were going to keep talking but the android got closer and he hugged you, hard. You smiled softly, hugging him. He was really adorable.

\- Don’t worry, Connor- You rubbed his back- That was years ago.  
\- But it still affects you...  
\- Mmm...- You thought- Yes, in part, but it does not prevent me from sleeping at night.

Both remained silent for a moment, but the sound of your hungry stomach broke the stillness.  
You were going to laugh but you noticed that he was shaking slightly, you were scared, before listening to him laugh.

\- I think I have to make lunch- He laugh lightly.  
\- Good idea- You smiled, patting his back- I turn grumpy if I'm hungry.

He pull apart slightly, to see your eyes and verify that you was serious.

\- Stop lying to me- He smiled, letting you go.  
\- Each time you are better to detect the jokes- You saw him walk to the kitchen, so you got off the table and you started to accommodate the purchases- You laugh, you feel, you hug... You are already a human.  
\- With some other exceptions...  
\- Meh- You shrugged your shoulders- There are people who are human with less than that. You're not going to make me change my mind.  
\- I doubt anyone can.  
\- Are you telling me stubborn?- You crossed your arms.

You saw him turn towards you, look at you with friendly puppy eyes, doubt a second and say "yes", as if his answer was the safest in the world.  
 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

You stayed close, while Connor prepared the food, in case he needed help or something. But the more you looked at him, more obvious was that the only thing you would do, was hinder him. For a while you stayed leaning against the counter, watching him, noticing the agility in his hands, cutting, preparing the food. You know that he should be using his scanner to calculate the measurements, but you doubted if he had the same cooking knowledge, as default, that the servant androids, or if he had chosen to learn on his own.

You also observed his clothes. Now that he had the possibility of feeling cold, he was not wearing only his typical white shirt. Instead he had also on a sweater as brown as his eyes, which gave him a slightly more homelike style, but always elegant. It disturbed you a little to find him more and more attractive. A damn perfect android.  
About half an hour later, you were already sitting at the table, with a generous plate of hot food in front.

\- It's something simple- The deviant sat in front of you- A little chicken on a vegetable mattress and a little white sauce.  
\- Something simple- You laughed, denying- It was not your obligation, and you know it.  
\- And you know I like to cook. It's fun, you should try it once in a while- He joked.  
\- Dumb- You lightly hit his arm- Thank you.  
\- You're welcome- He inclined his head, in his usual way.

You gave a bite, and you discovered that it tasted simply delicious.

\- Oh God... Connor...- You exclaimed ecstatic- You are so good!

He smiled slightly, keeping his composure. For some reason unknown to him, your tone had give him a tickling that ran all over his back, from the head. He even doubted if the tickling had reached some biocomponent too. He found it extremely strange, but extremely pleasurable.

\- You have to stop preparing these things- You whispered- Because if I keep eating what you prepare, I will end weighing two tons.  
\- In fact that is medically incorrect- He smiled, looking at you- I prepare healthy food in adequate portions. While you don’t end eating several dishes in one sitting, you should not have any significant weight gain.  
\- Mmmmm...- You stared at him- Are you sure?

Connor nodded softly.

\- Good to know- You drank a drink of water- By the way, that your food tastes so good is suspicious... Any average "machine" makes average food, even humans usually make average food... Do you know what mothers and grandmothers put to the food so that it tastes delicious?  
\- I don’t know… Any condiment used in several generations?  
\- No- You smiled, looking for another bite- Love.

You heard him say "oh" and look away. You could swear that his head had turned slightly blue. That gave you extreme tenderness.

\- That or you're just an excellent chef- You murmured, to alleviate his shame a little.  
\- Sometimes you can be a little wicked… You know?  
\- I am fully aware of it- You smiled proud.

He denied softly and took his coin out of a pocket of his pants, and he just did it dance between his fingers, as always used to do. You looked at his hand, moving as if the coin was fully at his will and it was not simply an extra object. 

\- I’m sorry- He stopped- It bothers you… Right?  
\- What?- You looked for his eyes- No, no, not at all, I just... I watched. I've seen other androids handle things with their hands, but between seeing you cooking and using that coin, is obvious that you are the most advanced one and that your skills are superior.  
\- At the moment, yes... Until they back to produce new androids.  
\- And why do you have that coin? How did you get it?- You denied for yourself- No, forget it, that is very personal. It's like I ask for the coin...  
\- Is fine- He give it to you you and saw you take it with care- At first, I use it to calibrate my sensors and keep my physical reactions to the maximum. And I keep myself busy, I don’t like to have my hands useless.  
\- Makes sense- You examined it.  
\- And I found it in a warehouse. When they finished making me, they sent me on a "test mission". They gave me the orders in CyberLife and they told me to go to another facility on the outskirts of the city, alone, to check if I was qualified for my work. It was an abandoned warehouse, full of evidence and clues that I had to solve to then neutralize a soldier. I was… 10 hours reviewing everything, I finished it successfully, but I took too long because I found that coin in a corner and I thought it was a clue, which made nothing too meaningful. In the end they told me that this coin should not be there, but nobody gave me the order to leave it somewhere, so I decided to keep it. Maybe, in part, I still have it to remind myself that the eventualities arrive at any moment, that I don’t have to be so structured, and be more... moldable...- He stared at you- Does anything that I said have logic?  
\- Of course- You smiled, giving it back- Interesting story. A quarter of a dollar… silver... The design and the color remind me of an obol, a cheap coin of ancient Athens... And to the myth of Charon...  
\- I have not heard from him.  
\- It's an ancient myth... It is assumed that when you died, the soul was taken by boat to the Hades or underworld, for a river. The ferryman's name was Charon and he charged one or two obols to take you, or you should spend a hundred years on the river bank, waiting to cross for free. That's why at that time the dead were buried with an obol in each eye, or one under the tongue if you were poor... Something like that- You continued eating.

Connor watched you for a moment, smiling. Your mind suddenly seemed especially interesting to him and he began to feel the desires to spending hours listening to you talk about all those things that he did not know about.

\- What?- You looked at him, while you left your empty plate aside.  
\- Humans have a specific word for what you are...  
\- Which one? Lunatic? Bizarre? Chaotic? Complicated?  
\- Nerd.   
\- I’m sorry!- You pretended to be offended- But have you seen yourself in the mirror? You are 30 times more nerdy than me.  
\- And? Being a nerd is good.  
\- Oh, okay.  
\- But at least I'm not lunatic, bizarre, chaotic and complicated.

You crossed your arms, with an offended face, seeing him smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The afternoon had fallen after a lot of talk, but there were still a couple of hours of sunlight before nightfall arrived. You looked slightly out the window, seeing that it had started to snow very softly.

\- Is it too much to ask if I ask you to walk a little?- You begged him, while he look a couple of books on paper.  
\- Are you sure?- He look at you- It's cold outside. And a while ago precisely you told me that the cold worsens the pains in your leg.  
\- It's snowing… Yes? It will only be a couple of streets, until my leg hurts...  
\- Okay, yes… Sure.  
\- You're the best- You smiled.

Not far away you had a half-open box, that you had not accommodated since the move, where you got a fluffy black scarf. You approached to him and you started to roll it around his neck.

\- What do you do?- He hesitated- You're the one who can be harmed by the cold, not me.  
\- I have another… And besides you can also feel cold now.

For a moment you saw a timid little chain around his neck, half hidden under his shirt.

\- Awwww- You smiled widely, pulling a little bit of the chain, watching the LED- You're wearing it! Lovely!  
\- A souvenir- He smiled, imitating your style.

You saw it a moment, hiding his LED again and covering more his neck with the scarf.  
Then he looked down, since you were holding his hands, to put on some dark gloves. You walked away a moment, to put on a scarf, gloves and a jacket.

Shortly after both were already on the street, walking slowly. Connor had offered you his arm, which you hold, staying very close, feeling him warm and firm, with that typical aroma that he brought.  
The outside was a bit cold, but quiet, and the snow always gave it a peaceful, mystical atmosphere. It calmed you down and it made you remember the hundreds of good moments of your childhood.

\- Can I ask you a very personal question?- The deviant asked, softly.  
\- Sure- You looked at him.  
\- I know that you and Hank are pretty close and you have known each other for a long time, and I remember him mentioning several times that you went to his house very often, but time ago. It is obvious that something happened, that you stopped going... What happened?  
\- Oh, that... It's because of Cole.  
\- I don’t understand…  
\- I used to visit Hank, even more when Cole was born. His marriage was not very good, and since he and his wife did not manage to settle their differences with the birth of Cole, I used to go "walk" the little boy and let them discuss in peace, partly to the child did not think it was his fault or something. But after the accident... With the death of Cole, they got divorced, and he gave himself fully into alcohol. By then I was going to visit him almost daily, trying to not let him fall apart. I tried to take him to therapy, to Alcoholics Anonymous, I tried to distract him in a thousand ways, but nothing worked. The more the weeks went by, he got worse. I stopped seeing him sober and I just found him unconscious or totally drunk, muttering things about killing himself.

You stopped walking, to look at the ground.

\- When I started to see the gun, I worried too much- You murmured, saddening yourself- Partly by me... Hank can get a little violent when he's very drunk, and I was worried that he would decide to attack me. Even worse… I was disturbed by the idea of entering his house and... find him... with the damn brains on the floor...

You whimper slightly, with trembling hands. Connor stayed very close, rubbing your arms.

\- That's why… I stopped going- You mentioned with a broken voice and you raised your teary eyes to him- I knew it was a matter of time for him to do it... but I did not want to see him... not him...  
\- I’m sorry…- He whispered, taking your hands.  
\- No, no- You deny- Is okay... Just... I never told anyone... Also… I have to thank you.  
\- What? Why?  
\- For saving his life...  
\- I did nothing…  
\- Connor, since you arrived, Hank is improving. It's obvious that you remind him of Cole, and I don’t blame him, physically you look like him and he was also a kind, brave, curious and pure soul. Thanks to you, Hank overcame his hatred of the androids, he's eating better, he's drinking less...- Your eyes get wet with an imperceptible smile- He has once again been the Hank I knew... You have made him believe again that life is worth it... You did it... Thanks...

You lowered your face, sobbing. He let go your hands, to hug you gently.

\- You should not thank me for that- The android gently rubbed your back- I did not even do it on purpose... Only happened. I'm glad it was so useful. Although it bothers me that I have made you cry...  
\- I’m a… cry baby- You sighed- It's not your fault…  
\- No, you're sensitive.  
\- Is the same…

You move away gently, drying your eyes.

\- How is your leg?- He tilted his head, to see better your reddened eyes- You want to go back?  
\- No, not yet…

You started walking. You were going to take his arm, but instead of offering it to you, Connor passed it through your back, holding your waist and attracting more against him. You imitated him, noticing its warmth, feeling enormously protected.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

You two kept walking slowly, this time and walking to home. You two had traveled several streets but your knee had started to complain about the cold. The sun was already going down, and the snow had stopped falling, although it was enough so that everything had an imperceptible white layer. And because of the angle of the sun, everything looked slightly yellowish and golden.

In a moment you noticed that Connor had stopped, to look at a hazel full of yellow leaves. It was the beginning of winter, so they had not yet fallen completely. The slight snow stood out on its trunk and the yellow sky, behind, subtly mimicked the leaves.  
His look was gentle, as if he was trying to record it in his memory. He slowly picked up his phone, from one of the pockets of his pants and parsimoniously took a photograph. 

You knew that a lot of the androids that were related to humans had obtained phones, to maintain contact, but you were unaware that Connor used it for more than sending messages to you or Hank. That he was taking pictures was extremely strange.  
You watched it while he looking at the screen for a moment and saved his phone again, to keep walking the couple of streets that were missing until your house.

\- Is there something you want to tell me, Connor?- You walked with him.  
\- Mmmmm?- He look at you- What do you mean?  
\- I don’t know…- You laughed for yourself- Since when do you take pictures of the trees?  
\- Since the transition. But not only trees.  
\- It's a joke?- You stared at him.  
\- Why should it be?  
\- And you were not planning to tell me? Bastard!- You pushed him gently.  
\- What's so strange?  
\- Lord! Maybe the fact that it's something typically human?  
\- I am a deviant of High Sensitivity, yourself have told me that I am more human than machine...  
\- I…- You obfuscated, recognizing that he was right- Shit… What I mean is that I did not know you had artistic inclinations... I mean… You did not stop to analyze the angle of light or the number of leaves needed, you just saw that it was beautiful...  
\- Is not that a bit obvious?  
\- Yes...- Thought- That means you have more pictures... Can I see them another day?  
\- If you are interested...   
\- Of course I'm interested... I like art.  
\- What?- He smiled widely- Seriously?  
\- God, Connor, what's the matter with you? My house look like a damn museum and you've been there enough times as to have inventoried everything there... It's as if your scanner had been broken- You looked at him worried- Oh no... Is it broken? Since when? Did I break it in the transition?  
\- No, it's not broken- He laugh softly, squeezing you- I just don’t use it with you. Remember? Invasion of privacy? Besides, Hank was right, it's more fun to go discovering things little by little, to the human style.  
\- Thank god- You breathed.  
\- So? Art?  
\- Yes, you know… 15th and 16th century... Renaissance paintings, sculptures... Music of all kinds... Art in general... Very nerdy...  
\- Very nerdy... I like it, much better than just being a nerd.  
\- Yes...- You doubt a moment in what he had said, but you went on like nothing happened- And you?  
\- I am learning… Photography first. And the sculptures are fascinating... How they transform a piece of marble in such a perfect and expressive figure, that you suspect for a moment if it will move or not... I doubt very much that an android can do that...  
\- And fifty years ago, anyone would doubt that a robot could describe something "beautiful" without needing to analyze previously if the image is symmetrical or if it has the right proportions... And you just did it. The world evolves. Or at least your kind...

You stopped for a moment, in the corner, a few meters from your house. There was a small market that was open almost all day, at all hours, everyday, and near the door had a vending machine full of sodas and snacks.  
You came closer, took some coins, you put them in the machine and after pressing a button, you watched as a chocolate bar moved and it was stuck against the glass.

\- Seriously?- You looked at the machine, with the face of a furious dog- Full 2039… And we continue with this shit?  
\- Maybe if we'll tell to the dependent...  
\- His fucking mother- You shook the vending machine.  
\- All right…

He held you lightly, to stop you. Then he took off one of the gloves, he looked nimbly at the sides and after turning his hand completely white, he lean it near the buttons. A second chocolate bar moved and both fell successfully.  
You stared at him while he reached you them and winked.

\- Did you just do something illegal?- You smiled widely, watching him walk towards your house.  
\- Who? Me? Of course not… Nobody has seen anything...  
\- Oh… my… God…- You laugh, join to his side- Connor... The pinnacle of the design of androids. The master prototype. The best of engineering... Police and future detective... He just violated a vending machine to steal a miserable chocolate...  
\- I don’t violent it... I accessed to the software. And the machine did not give you your initial chocolate, so I recovered it, with interest.  
\- You have become a sooooooo bad boy.

You saw him deny, with a smile. 

\- Maybe…- He looked at you while you opened your door- But a "bad boy" would not stay to see Titanic...  
\- What?- You turned to see him, with a smile from ear to ear- Do you want to see Titanic?  
\- I have not seen it yet, and you don’t stop talking about that. But… you said it, I am a "bad boy" now- He pretended he was turning to leave- I guess you'll see it by yourself.  
\- Connor!- You quickly you took his arm.  
\- It's okay… But only because I have not seen it yet.

The android entered, watching how you ran to look for the movie.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The week had passed quickly, it was Friday and Connor had gone to the Cybersecurity wing, in search of certain encrypted information that he had left a month earlier, that needed to be deciphered. While he got some information about it, he left the offices slightly worried, since you were not there. Peaches had told him to not wait for you, that you had given indications that you would not go in all day.  
He did not think twice and he just finished his job, he went straight to your house.  
He hit your door firmly, and after a little long time, he saw you open the door. It worried him even more to see that you were wrapped in a blanket, with decayed face, dark circles down your eyes, messy hair.

\- Oh God…- You whispered- You…  
\- Are you okay?- He stared at you, serious, tilting his head- You did not go to work… You don’t look well…  
\- I know- You sighed- Sorry, Connor… I'm fine, but I'm not in the mood... We can talk tomorrow…  
\- I can help?  
\- Nah.

You were going to close the door, but he placed his foot between the door and the frame. You looked at him, for the remaining free space.

\- If you don’t want to talk, it's fine- He said- But I really want to help you...

You did not have the spirit to discuss anything with him either, so you opened the door more and you walked very slowly to the couch, sitting with a parsimony typical of geriatric.  
The deviant sat next to you, even with an worried face, trying to detect signs of some disease. Gently he placed his hand on your face, analyzing if you had a fever.

\- I'm not sick- You moved slightly away.  
\- But you look...  
\- I know!

He frighten a little by your brusqueness.

\- God- You rubbed your face- Sorry, Connor... I know you're just trying to be nice... But I'm… fine… Tomorrow I will be like new.  
\- I doubt that turn better from one day to another...  
\- Trust me…- You inspired very softly- This happens to me once a year... Fortunately… If it happened to me every month, it would be fatal...

You watched imperceptibly his eyes, it was obvious that he did not understand anything.

\- Month?- You mentioned, trying to make him understand- Woman? Progesterone and estrogen?  
\- You mean the female sexual cycle?  
\- I mean that, literally, I'm butchering inside in the slowest and most painful way… Okay?  
\- I’m sorry.  
\- Whatever…- You hugged your own stomach- It usually does not affect me. But once every many months, I get this... Tomorrow i will be fine. You can go.  
\- I will not leave- He got closer- I said I came to help, and I will do that.  
\- You don’t want to stay… You hardly understand the normal world, you will not remotely understand this or me, go with Hank, it's much simpler... Alcohol and basketball, things that your mind can process.

Connor stood still, looking at you. He had little information about your illness, among all that, volatility. But still, he had never felt your hostility, directly towards him.  
Since you did not hear an answer, you observed him. His innocent look hit you in the soul. It was as if you were explaining with words, to an innocent puppy, that would be abandoned on the street. He would not understand anything, except the energy of the words.

\- Lord...- You deny- Sorry, Connor. It is not personal… Today I am a mass of hormones, I can cry with grief and scream of hate within the same minute. It's not something I can control... It's like I’m an android suffering the deviancy… All right?  
\- I get it…  
\- That's why I insist that you must go. It does not matter what you do, you will not be able to avoid being insulted or adored at the same time.  
\- I get it- He repeated- But I will not leave. It is obvious that you are suffering and leaving you alone seems even cruel to me. And don’t insist.

You smiled imperceptibly.

\- Just...- You doubted- Just try to not take too seriously nothing I say today… Yes? I’m a 24 hour disaster.  
\- An adorable disaster.

Your eyes get wet slightly.

\- Shit- You breathed- See?  
\- It's okay- He rub your arm- Look at it this way... It will help me to understand better the humans.  
\- Yeah...  
\- And I like to help you, so today you will have me here, as your personal android.  
\- But you don’t…  
\- Don’t- He interrupted you- You're under my care today, little one.

You mumbled something, drying your eyes with the back of your hand.

\- Mmmmm?- He came closer, looking for your eyes- What?  
\- T-thanks...- You moaned slightly, drying your eyes even more.  
\- You're welcome- He gently rubbed your back- I guess it's not a good idea to see Titanic again, today... Right?  
\- No- You laughed- I don’t want to lose my eyes with so much crying.

You had not expected his presence on such a dreadful day, but internally you were grateful that he showed up. At least you were not going to suffer that bloody calvary alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Between the cold of the winter day and your uterus torturing you, you had rolled up in your own blanket, watching him accommodate some of your things scattered by the floor. In your state, the idea of even raising a pen, seemed totally unheard to you.

\- Seriously, you can leave that- You reminded him, sitted in the couch, with a hot water bottle in your belly- I'll take care tomorrow.  
\- Are you going to tell me the same thing all day?- He folded a jacket.  
\- Maybe…  
\- Do you need... supplies?- He look at you.  
\- Supplies? Of what?  
\- Of woman… What you use...  
\- Ah- You smiled- No, relax, I have many... supplies.

For a moment you stayed laughing, by the mental image of Connor buying that kind of stuff. Absurd and adorable in equal proportions.  
But the pain forced you to bend, complaining for a long time, with tensed face.

\- Damn... fucking crap...- You moan- How would you like to be an android...  
\- Do you want me to buy some pain pills?- He come close.  
\- I already took one... On days like today nothing works...  
\- Maybe something hot will help you… You have already eaten?  
\- No, but I don’t really have much appetite...  
\- Nothing? In all day?  
\- Only tea.  
\- Well, I'll cook something- He walked towards the kitchen.  
\- Connor... I'm fine...  
\- You must tell me what you want me to prepare you, or I will do the first thing that comes out of my database.  
\- Fine…

You growled, while you were leaving the blanket, you stood up and walked very slowly towards him.

\- Use a metal mug- You sighed- Half a liter of milk, a pinch of sugar and 3 tablespoons of corn flour. Stir slowly until everything is homogeneous. Heat until it boils and wait a minute. End.  
\- What is that supposed to be?- He started looking for the ingredients.  
\- Something I did not eat since long ago... My mother called it "Cream of heaven" and she used to prepare it every time I was sick. For many years I tried to prepare it just as she did, but I never manage to have the same taste to hers...  
\- Do you miss her…  
\- Yes...- You lean yourself on the counter, looking at nothing- She was the kind of person that always gave you the solution to any of your problems, she was a beam of light... She always had a smile ready...  
\- I’m sorry…  
\- Meh- You shrugged your shoulders- Life.  
\- As little as I know now... I can say that you look a lot like her.

You smiled very slightly.  
You stayed still, thinking, watching him prepare that dessert. His fluid and firm movements always hypnotized you a little.

The android was focused on what he was doing, enough to not notice that you had moved behind him. He remained motionless for a second, when he felt your arms chaining to his torso and your cheek resting on his back. He lowered his eyes, seeing your right hand on his belly and the left resting firmly on his chest, very close to his artificial heart.  
Connor used one of his hands to lightly caress your knuckles, before re-stirring the content of the mug, that already looked like a whitish flan. For a minute both were silent.

\- I think this is already- He said, removing it from the fire.

A little reluctant, you let him go and took the spoon. You hesitated a moment, before taking a good amount, blow a couple of times and put it in your mouth. Your eyes turned water automatically, while you swallowed it hard. It was the same taste, had the same essence that you had not been able to imitate in years.  
Tons of memories came from all the confines of your mind. Past events, good and bad, talks, moments, discussions, affections. Things that you had been repressing for almost your entire life, all emanated like a waterfall.  
Your spoon fell to the ground, while you started crying hard.

\- Oh no…- Connor hugged you tightly- Sorry… Sorry…

You clung tightly to him, sinking your face in his chest, crying.

\- I miss them so much…- You sob- I could never say goodbye... Lucille, my parents... They all disappear from one day to the next...

The android held you for a long time, swinging very gently, trying to calm you down, while he felt a sense of frustration growing in his mind. He wanted to help, but he could not do anything to solve what had already happened.

\- Just have to disappear... Hank... - You tried to recompose yourself a little, with broken voice- And you... And...  
\- I will not leave you.  
\- You don’t know that...  
\- I will not leave you- He repeated- I promise you.

You sighed, drying your eyes on his shirt.

\- I’m sorry…- You grieve a bit- I told you… Today I’m disgusting...  
\- You are sensitive, it's understandable.

You raised your gaze and rested your chin on his chest, looking at him. Beyond his imperceptible smile, your mind focused on his eyes, that were already fixed on you. Even after all that time, you could not fully understand what was in his soft brown eyes, that calmed you down and attracted so much. They were just a pair of eyes, they were not even organic, but they radiated too much tranquility to simply ignore them.

\- Your stress is going down- He rubbed your back.  
\- Merit of yours and your eyes.  
\- What have my eyes?

You whispered a "I have no idea" while you went back to cuddle in his chest, much calmer, but without wanting to leave him yet.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After having it all day close to you, and in spite of your reluctance, Connor convinced you to eat something for dinner. Although his initial plan was truncated, since his attempts to make you a soup, were stopped on time. You hated soup. So he had to change, even if it was a small portion of salad.  
You tried to wash the little you had used, but he refused.

\- You know I'm not invalid… Right?- You saw him dry his hands.  
\- I know. But I remember you what I said at the beginning, today I will be your personal android.  
\- How stubborn, you are like Hank...

You snort. It happened to you what was usual in your days, and you felt a suffocating internal heat that was only increasing. You left the blanket aside and you took off your wool sweater.

\- What do you do?- He looked at you, confused and interested.  
\- I'm hot…  
\- The temperature is rather cold...  
\- I know…- You shook your shirt, to move the air- Imagine that your bidirectional temperature regulator becomes outdated once a month. That I have.  
\- Oh- He nodded.

You shook your hair, to accommodate it a little. Thanks to that, the deviant could see a portion of a tattoo, in your right arm, that peeked slightly from the sleeve of your shirt.  
You saw it. His look of analysis was too obvious.

\- Do you want to see it?- You asked.  
\- I don’t want to bother you.  
\- Is a tattoo, Connor, not my underwear... If I wanted to nobody see it, I would have tattooed it in one buttock, not on my shoulder.

He smiled, coming close. You raised the sleeve of your shirt more, over your shoulder. The android could see a tattoo, very detailed, of four butterflies flying over a handful of purple flowers. Immediately his scanner indicated that it was very likely that they were petunias. The biggest butterfly was an intense blue, with the edges highlighted in white, while the rest was a black butterfly with light blue and white details, a delicate white and gold butterfly, and a very typical orange and black butterfly.

\- It has any meaning?- He asked, looking at your eyes- Or is it just aesthetic?  
\- Well… Both of them?- You lowered the sleeve- I love purple petunias. Unfortunately there are only plastic ones.  
\- They are not extinct yet.  
\- Yet… But they are no longer available... And the ancient Incas believed that petunias scared away evil spirits, and since they bloom by positive energy, they are supposed not to grow where there is negativity. They also represent being comfortable with someone. And butterflies I don’t just like them, but they are also part of many ancient legends, which said that butterflies were magical creatures who carried the soul of the dead, on its wings, and when they fly to the sky, they take them to paradise. The blue one is simply me. The white one is my mother, the black one is my father, and the orange is Lucille. A silly thing, I tattooed it shortly after the accident of my leg.  
\- It's… nice- He doubt.  
\- If you want to praise, put conviction- You pushed him, smiling.

A second later you gave a wide yawn and you shook yourself in a shiver.

\- God- You complained, looking for the sweater- Damn brain.  
\- You should go to sleep- He watched you while you wrapped up.  
\- Maybe… But I'm not so sleepy yet. And the bed is always cold. Damn room.  
\- May l… accompany you.

You looked at him, serious, trying to process that.

\- I don’t need to sleep- He explained- But I can increase my body temperature. That will make you fall asleep faster, besides that the extra heat will help you with your... pains.

You thought even more. You were sure that, at that moment, you were the most active brain in all of Detroit. You analyzed the fact that nothing strange would happen, he was an android. But you liked to hug and sleep accompanied.

\- All right… Put yourself comfortable- You mumbled, walking to the bathroom- I'm going.

You left the bathroom shortly after and you walked straight to your room. For a moment it seemed extremely strange to you to see him lying in your own bed, and a good bunch of weird thoughts piled up in your mind, although you ignored all of them.  
You only took off your shoes and you went to bed with him, with a whimper. Immediately he placed a good amount of blankets over you.

\- Thank you- You smiled- By the way… I can see your photos?  
\- True, I never showed them to you...

The android took his phone, that he had left it on his side and after activating it, he offered it to you. You cuddled on his side and looked at the screen, to begin to pass the images. There was everything, from unusual photos of unusual things, like a wall, to photos with a very good taste and depth. There was a photo of a lonely chair, in a dark and empty alley, that you thought was particularly artistic. It seemed clear to you that Connor really had good skill for that kind of art. Images of facades of buildings, plants, flowers, faces, things.  
And without you noticing, while you watched the screen, his arm settled behind you, to hold you gently.

\- Got damn- You said- You are better than me. You really should dedicate yourself more fully to this, you could be the first android to win a Pulitzer.  
\- It's a hobby for me.  
\- I know- You laughed when you see a few pictures of Sumo- Awwww... Sumo is adorably photogenic.  
\- And he is slow... Easy to photograph.

You nodded softly, while you were looking at a picture of Hank, dressed to go to work, with a somewhat kind look. Then you coughed slightly, when you see a picture of yourself, pretty close, with a lost look on the horizon. You spent several more, all yours. Some with Hank, some with Sumo, but the majority, you alone and taken with very good taste and style. You even looked pretty.  
You give him back the phone, thinking about the detail that he had more photos of you of what you would have thought at first. Your thought was abruptly interrupted for a generous cramp in your belly.

\- God... Shit- You complained, instinctively hugging Connor and squeezing him tight, in an attempt to relieve yourself- Damn uterus and fuckig damn their deads.

He held you more firmly and his general temperature increased a little. You started to feel extra warm and comforting.

\- I think you're right- You rested your face on his chest, closing your eyes- I'll sleep better... Thanks.  
\- You're welcome- He looked at your arm chained to his waist- I'll go when you've fallen asleep.  
\- Mhm...

You usually did not fall to sleep that fast, but he was so warm and soft, that soon you fell in the cloud of dreams, with a silly smile on your lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Several days had passed, it was Friday, and a few hours were missing for your work schedule to end. However, Fowler called you at his office. You knew that was not good at all. He did not use to call the ones of Cybersecurity to talk something face to face, and when he did it, it was always because of some problem.  
You walked all over the police office, watching Hank and Connor turn slightly to see you. You entered the Captain's personal office and you stayed standing, still, eaiting instructions.  
Fowler finished typing some things and looked at you, seriously.

\- You know what?- He said, standing up- Out of curiosity, I took the boldness to check when it would be Connor's transition to High Sensitivity... And what I discover? That "someone" put it ahead "a little" on the waiting list... It would not be bad, if we were referring to a couple of months... But a whole year?  
\- Captain- You murmured- I…  
\- I have not finished- He interrupted you- Then I decide to watch the recording... And what I find? Protocol breachs... Protocol errors... Personnel security breach... Intrusion of unauthorized personnel... Can you tell me what the hell you were thinking!?  
\- It was Connor, Captain- You tried to keep your composure- He is not any normal deviant.  
\- Does that allow you to take off your protective gloves, put your hand where it does not correspond and act on the fly when there is an obvious programming problem? What do you tell me if you died electrocuted? What did you tell me if someone else was electrocuted? What would happen if your programming error would make him unstable and dangerous? You never think about the damn consequences!  
\- Of course I think about them! That's why I did that! If I did nothing, he die, that simple! Then what? Would you accuse me for not doing enough?  
\- Lower that tone!- He approached- Locate yourself and remember with who you're talking to!  
\- Sorry Captain- You tried not to hiss too much.  
\- Every time you decide to do something, by yourself, it ends badly... You disobey me whenever you can.  
\- Only when I see a better possibility...  
\- Sure… Like the persecution you did years ago and that ended with a smashed patrol car, a lamppost on the ground, an entire neighborhood without electricity and your leg in pieces?  
\- I tried to save human lives...  
\- You always "try" something… Can not you just obey?  
\- I'm not an android.  
\- Of course not! I would like it! But you are only your father's daughter!  
\- What…?  
\- He was a great cop, but you don’t. Being in Cybersecurity is even too big for you. I know you always wanted to make him proud by following in his footsteps… But are you aware that the police is not your place? You are volatile, you don’t obey, you are too kind and delicate with things that require firmness… Got damn, which is almost an offense to the memory of your father!  
\- I understand- You inspired, trying not to see yourself emotionally unstable.  
\- You're admonished, miss- He sat on top of his desk- A week away from work, without pay. If someone, above me, generates me some problem, because of you, you will be responsable. And if Connor suffers further damage for your... intervention... You will be in serious problems. One more admonished and you will be in red… It is understood?  
\- Understood, Captain- You murmured.  
\- All right. Retire and go home.

You nodded and you left, with firm step and red eyes. You ignored everyone, especially Gavin, mocking you, from his desk.  
Connor stood up, to follow you, but Hank stopped him.

\- Leave her alone for a moment- The lieutenant said, in a soft tone.  
\- But it seems serious- He looked at him.  
\- I know… Precisely, let her let off steam for a while. She was with Fowler, she has anger now. Go after finishing work.  
\- Do you think she is okay?- He sat.  
\- I don’t know, those screams did not sound like something nice... The Captain can be a little too brusque... And she can be a little too sensitive... Bad match.

The android sat thoughtfully at his desk and, hours later, barely he came out of the police, he went to your house.  
After hitting the door firmly, he saw you open, and noticed your face slightly flushed.

\- Eeeeeeyyy- You smiled widely- Look who's here! The cute boy.  
\- You are… drunk?- He inclined his head, analyzing you.  
\- Who? Me?- You aimed your chest with your hand busy with a bottle of red wine- Nah!  
\- Can I come in?  
\- Oh yeah! Come in! Wherever you want…- You move away.

Connor hesitated. He had to make sure you were okay, but find you quite drunk, being that you did not really drink alcohol, was a bit worrying.  
He quickly analyzed the place, discovering clues of at least two more bottles, empty, beyond what you had in your hand. He also saw 3 full bottles, waiting in a box.

\- Do you want to tell me what happened to Fowler?- He look at you.  
\- That bastard... He is angry because I care more about your life that his damn and bureaucratic orders- You leaned roughly against the table- It says I skipped protocols and that I put others at risk! For taking off my gloves and save your brain! Can you believe it? He is useless! And he also makes fun of me and dare to mention my father in my fucking face!

For an instant the android noticed that alcohol made you a little more warlike than usual, much more effusive and somewhat more foul-mouthed.

\- And you know what else?- You approached him- I'm admonished for that! I have one week with less pay because him just fuckign want it! And only for gossip! He could have stayed still and he did not know anything! Damn fucking bullfighting bald.  
\- I'm sorry about that.  
\- Mehhhhh...- You took a long drink from your bottle.  
\- Maybe leaving that bottle is a good idea...- He tried to convince you.  
\- Yeahh...- You looked at the bottle- It's already empty... But you calm, it does not affect me at all...

You left the bottle, grossly, on the table and you groped, in search of more.

\- Maybe don’t drink anymore, would be a better idea- Connor held your arm, to prevent you from falling and that you will not move so fast for more alcohol.  
\- Silly stuff… I'm perfectly perfect... Although…- You looked at him- I'm much better now... that you are here...

Your hand traveled all over his arm, slowly, up his shoulder and followed gently to take his cheek.

\- I love you, adorable mountain of tenderness- You murmured.

If the LED had been in his head, would be completely red.  
 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Connor took a moment to react to your words telling him that you loved him. But he remembered the fact that you were very drunk, and in that state, you could basically say anything, real or not.

\- No- He denied softly- You don’t love me, it is not you who speaks. Tomorrow you will not even remember that you said it.  
\- I would not lie to you...- You looked at him spellbound- Has anyone told you that you are absurdly handsome?  
\- No, according to my database.  
\- Now, yes…- You laughed while you put your arms around his neck and you looked at him more closely- Those lips look succulent... I'd like to kiss you…  
\- You are drunk…- He reminded you- And it's late... You should go to bed and sleep.  
\- Only if you come with me, my sweet creamy ball.  
\- No…  
\- You know what's worse? It's not even about your face! Hell, you are the most tender cute thing in the life! And so smart! Intelligence seduces me... You can talk to me about things that I don’t know...  
\- It's very considerate of you to praise me so much, but I don’t…  
\- I want another drink- You interrupted him, looking around- Another little bottle.  
\- All right- He thought, changing the strategy, walking a bit towards the bedroom- Okay, let's go to bed, together… Yes?  
\- Yes sir!- You walked faster, taking his tie and pulling gently- I don’t know why they have put you the complete "equipment", smart boy, but praised be they.  
\- How you know…?  
\- I operated you- You pushed him into the bedroom, against the wall- I saw the wires, the diagnosis and everything else. Complete and ready to use. Hunger, hunger...  
\- In case I needed to infiltrate some other "Club"... But you will not remember that...  
\- And when I'm done with you, you will not remember note ven your serial number...- You passed your hands under his jacket, caressing his sides.

Connor was still thinking, at full power, on how to make you stay calm, still, and asleep, while his hands did their best for not touching anything at all of you.  
Even in your drunkenness you noticed his reluctance and lack of hands.

\- What’s wrong, honey?- You separated, looking at him- You don’t feel anything for me? Not even a minimum interest?  
\- No… no… Is not that… You're adorable, but you're... drunk…  
\- I’m too ugly for you? Too fat? It's my horrible leg… True?- You watched his eyes while yours got wet.  
\- Of course not…- Connor came close, taking your hands- You're beautiful… Why you don’t go to bed and... wait for me? I am going to… prepare myself…

He saw your absurd cute smile before you jumped into bed and you lie down extensively. He agilely walked to the living room, thinking about what he would do if his plan did not work. Fortunately, a couple of minutes later, when he returned to your bedroom, you were already asleep like stone.  
He approached you, to get you off your police boots, gently, and cover yourself with the blankets. Even so, he sat close, watching you for a while, thinking, discovering things about himself, filling with new doubts. He stood up to leave, not without first passing his hand through your hair, with a barely perceptible smile.  
Not long after, Hank heard the front door open and, from the dining room, saw Connor walk up to him and sit in front, in the table.

\- You have a face of tragedy- Anderson said, leaving an empty Chinese food box on one side- What happened? She is fine?  
\- Yes- He crossed his arms- Drunk like you, but fine. She is asleep now.  
\- Oh- Hank laugh- That means she was really angry.  
\- She said she loved me- He released, suddenly.  
\- What!?  
\- But she was drunk, that does not count as a real confession.  
\- Do you know that drunks almost always tell the truth?- He looked at nothing for a moment- Hell, son... And what did you say?  
\- Nothing- He looked at him- I reminded her that she was drunk.  
\- And why do you have that expression on your face, mmmmm? It's like you're disgusted to know the truth was based on alcohol...- He looked at him more fixedly- Oh no… Are you upset about that?  
\- Of course not, Hank.  
\- So? What is the but?  
\- I don’t know…- He denied- I'm confused.  
\- About what?  
\- Emotions, feelings... Things that you don’t like to talk about.  
\- I know, are things that you talk about precisely with her. But if she causes you, you will never be able to speak it... Ya, spit it out...  
\- All right… Even if it were true... Why would she have those feelings for me?  
\- What I know?! I guess you're a good boy and she likes that... Did she say anything about it?  
\- She said that I was attractive, sweet and intelligent…  
\- Well, there you go- He crossed his arms- Next.  
\- Why do I feel... special?- He saw his eyes and he noticed that he did not understand- Even knowing that she does not love me, now, after having listened it, I have the feeling that I am worth more...  
\- You feel appreciated, Connor, that happens- He take a beer- Even if it's not real, and although you're hardly beginning to understand the feelings, one way or another, inside you, you understand the value of feeling loved. Only God knows how you would feel if she had been sober...  
\- Some time ago you said that I love her. I insisted that I only liked her and I thought it was friendly. Now I'm not so sure anymore.  
\- The feelings mutate- He drank a drink- Let me ask you something... What would you have preferred? That she said she loved you, drunk or sober?

Connor looked at nothing, frowning, thinking.

\- That you have not answered immediately it's enough response, boy- Hank denied- If there were no feelings, you would have said "drunk" without hesitation. And that means that, actually, you really are upset to find it out under the effects of the drunkenness.  
\- Is that…- He looked at his eyes, with some anguish hidden badly- I'm a bit scared… I had not analyzed the possibility of such a situation... I'm worried that she'll tell me, sober... Because I would not know what to answer... And I don’t want to hurt her. I just hurt her, playing with her feelings to make her sleep, and I feel bad about that...  
\- You don’t know?- He leaned over the table- Or you don’t want to know?  
\- What?  
\- What I think is that you're terrified- He settled back in his chair- Your feelings grow... And you prefer not to face them... Which I can understand, it's all happening to us… An advice? Go analyzing what you know with certainty... For example, you obviously appreciate her more than just a friend.

The android looked away. Certainties had little ones, between them, that was true. The "friend" tag it was too small for you.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

*****  
I have decided to continue the fic until I finish it, only out of respect for the very few readers.  
I know I'm not even close of more than 60 fics with more than a thousand kudos, or of the principal, with 4,500 kudos.  
It will be the last thing I write. I will retire from the world of writing.  
I will not update daily neither, maybe a couple of times a week.  
I would say "enjoy" but is obvious that it is a story impossible to enjoy.  
Greetings.

***********

The days passed quickly and the holidays to the end of the year were around the corner. You traveled to Cleveland, to spend Christmas with your cousins, but you came back to celebrate the new year with Hank. The last time you had spent the new year with Hank, Cole was still alive, and you missed repeating the experience with him, even knowing that it would not be the same. More than anything because there was now an android in the middle.  
With the crowded routes, you came to the lieutenant's house when the sun was going down. You hit the door and you smiled widely, watching Hank.

\- No, in this house we don’t received Christmas carols- He joked, pretending to close the door.  
\- Then I'll take your gift back home- You moved your bag.  
\- Come in, miss- He widely opened.

You laughed, entering, giving him a very strong hug, noticing how he squeezed you firmly.

\- Everything fine on the trip?- He look at you.  
\- Slow as a snail uphill, but good- You smiled, entering, sniffing the place, leaving your bag in the couch- And what the hell smells so good?  
\- Who will it be?

Connor peeked around the kitchen, wearing a wooly blue sweater, smiling at you. You walked towards him and hugged him tightly, feeling his arms hugging you with the same strength. In your mind came the fact that you missed hugging him. You raised your gaze, leaning your chin on his chest, looking for his soft brown eyes, which were already on you, along with his kind smile. Maybe too close.  
Hank watched both of you. He smiled softly. Seeing that gave him the feeling of a functional and affectionate family, from which he had been stripped many years ago. He thought about the fact that beyond which one of you was not even human, as a couple, you looked lovely. Maybe he should start to get used to the idea that things will become more serious among you two.

\- What have you prepared, that smells like a food paradise?- You asked.  
\- It's just turkey- He said- It'll be ready in... 38 minutes.  
\- So we have time to see gifts?- You smiled.

He nodded, so you let him out to run in search of the bag.

\- I have something for everyone- You put the bag on the table.  
\- What a coincidence- Hank opened a box- Me too.  
\- I think it was something of mutual agreement- Connor pulled a bag hidden behind the Christmas tree.  
\- Exciting- You laugh- Sumo goes first.

You had seen the dog lying down in a fluffy canine bed with drawings of bones, new, obvious gift of one of the two guys, so you took out a package and opened it, showing a huge edible bone. Sumo barked, happy, while you gave it to him, to then lie down and bite it as possessed.

\- Taste like chicken, they told me- You came back to the table- Now... Hank!  
\- I hope you have not spent all your salary...- The lieutenant said.  
\- Nah...- You got a kind of square envelope with a bow and you offered it to him- I saw it in Cleveland and I had to bring it to you.

Hank opened the envelope, curious. He found a hard yellow envelope, with a vinyl record. He looked at the cover, with big eyes.

\- The album Ella and Louis- You smiled- 1956. Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong... I know you love Louis Armstrong and I know you don’t have this record, more than in digital versions. It is an original.  
\- You're crazy…- He look at you- They're worth a fortune...  
\- Not if one of my cousins works in an antique house...- You winked the eye- Don’t show off about it to your friends, it's a bit... illegal.  
\- Damn crazy- He gave you a short but strong hug- Thank you.

Connor carefully placed an elongated box, vertical, with a bow. Hank looked at him and silently opened it, finding a wooden box, old-looking. He opened the box and took out a bottle of wine, of dusty aspect and demolished label.

\- French red wine Mont Saint Felix of Valois- Mentioned the android- Pinot noir grape. Harvest 1890.  
\- Holy shit- The lieutenant murmured, amazed- Connor... Where the hell did you get this? It is almost two centuries old.  
\- That's classified- He winked his eye.  
\- Try to not drink everything in 2 minutes- You laughed  
\- Are you kidding me?- Hank looked at you- I don’t even have the balls to open it.  
\- It has no return, Hank- The android reminded him.  
\- Damn, thanks son- The lieutenant gave him a generous hug- Now is your turn.  
\- Suspense- You smiled.

Anderson offered him a rather large box, which he took.

\- Don’t scan it!- Hank interrupted- Open it.

Connor smiled, opening the box, moving some thin papers, until he found a cloth. He took it and picked it up, needing to stand up to extend it completely. It was a raincoat, long, of a very dark blue, almost black, with large buttons.

\- Wao- You murmured.  
\- Not long ago you mentioned that every good detective needs a good raincoat- Hank said- And since your path as a detective, it's obvious, you only need one of those. It can also be used for any formal event.  
\- Hank...- He looked at him- This is…  
\- No, no, no- He interrupted- No buts.  
\- Thank you- He smiled.  
\- Put it on!- You exclaimed- I want to see an early version of Detective Connor.

The android put on his raincoat, on top of his sweater, that being also blue, have a good combination. It fit perfectly, and now he looked especially serious, adult, firm, although his kind eyes betray him. He seemed a true agent of the law, one hellishly sensual.

\- Extra... Wao...- You murmured again, slightly spellbound.  
\- Try not to salivate on the table, as Sumo- Hank pushed you, joking.  
\- Hank!- You pushed him too, blushing.  
\- Now at the station they will believe that I have a promotion- Connor took off his raincoat, bending it carefully on the table.  
\- That's a matter of time, boy.  
\- Take this- You gave to the android a medium box- This is mine.  
\- Anything else?- He smiled.

He opened the decorated box, finding a professional photo camera, big, new, immaculate, big, full of buttons, inside its case, and a small box with different lenses.

\- Piece of toy...- Hank muttered.  
\- It is a professional reflex camera- You mentioned him- Manual and automatic, and several lenses, one long, a wide angle, fisheye, the usual... It is obvious that your phone's camera it's not enough for your obvious skill with photography, so I think that's going to help you see the world under another lens...  
\- I…- The android thought, looking at both- I don’t know what to say… I thought you two would give me something... simple... Not this… They are things too luxurious for me.  
\- Nah- You smiled- It's a bit of how much you're worth to us.  
\- Exactly- Hank seconded you- The girl could not have said it better.  
\- Thanks to both of you- Connor smiled, with obvious emotion in his eyes.  
\- Now it's the ugly turn!- Hank joked.  
\- Okay! Give me back the disc!- You snort.  
\- Not even in your dreams!

Connor denied, smiling, watching as you two fought in jest.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

You were still sitting, watching as Hank pulled out a small box, of what your gift would be.

\- Now that I saw your gift, I feel bad for giving you this- The lieutenant said, approaching it to you.  
\- The intention in what counts- You smiled- Don’t worry.

You opened the gift, watching a delicate metal box. Inside there was a half sphere of colorful glass, painted with cherry blossoms, with a string hanging from the center, a blue crystal ball and a long ribbon with Japanese symbols.

\- A fuurin!- You exclaimed, as you lifted it gently and you heard the bell ring melodiously- How nice!   
\- You know how hard it is to bring something from Japan... I had to bribe a little the customs people.  
\- You're going to get in trouble...- You looked at him before hugging him- It's adorable, thanks.

The droid looked at you and handed you a small envelope, pretty small indeed.

\- Damn, boy... She gave you a huge box...- Denied Hank.  
\- I did not come here for gifts, dumb- You scolded the lieutenant and you took the envelope.

You opened the envelope carefully, finding a small box that could have cards, that looked pretty artisan. You read on a label "Solanaceae- Petunioideae- Petunia Grandiflora- Purple". You issued a tiny scream.

\- Petunias!- You looked at Connor, with big eyes- Where did you get them!?  
\- Contacts- He winked at you, smiling.  
\- You're a silly- You hugged him- Thank you.  
\- You and your flowers- Muttered Hank- You even have them tattooed...  
\- Oh shit!- You remembered- Right!

You separated from Connor and quickly you unzipped your sweater.

\- I have a surprise- You smiled.

You left the sweater aside and you raised the sleeve of your shirt, this time from the left arm, showing a new tattoo. They were three wide bands, as bracelets, a little more under your shoulder. The first one was of copper colors, with a small police plaque in the center, adorned with two guns, as well as small drawings of bullets and music notes. The one in the center was light brown and white, in the middle there was what looked like a dog nose, with two footprints on both sides, and full of small white bones and tennis balls. The last one, in the bottom, was dark blue. The center was a soft blue circle, decorated with two blue triangles and full of lines similar to circuits.

\- What the hell?- Hank said, looking at it carefully.  
\- You, Sumo and Connor- You mentioned- Obviously.  
\- You tattooed that!?- Hank was surprised- An old drunk, a stubborn dog and an android?  
\- Hey!- You got angry face- That drunk is like a father to me, that dog is my beautiful furry companion and that android is my best friend! Respect!  
\- And it's not even recent... How long have you had it?  
\- About a week, but it was a secret- You laughed  
\- Damn crazy- He hugged you tightly- Crazy and cute.  
\- It's just a tattoo...  
\- Yeah right- He turned away.

You looked at Connor. The android watched the tattoo, with his head tilted and his eyes confused.

\- I don’t understand- He murmured- Its permanent… And I have information that says it's painful...  
\- Exactly- You smiled.  
\- And why did you do it?  
\- Because I wanted, and because I adore you three.  
\- Really?  
\- God, Connor- You deny- I'm here more than at my own home, it's a bit obvious that I adore you guys.  
\- That’s very sweet- He smiled.  
\- And now it's when you two tell me that you adore me- You faked a lot of ego.  
\- No, no, you're with the wrong people- Hank denied, joking.  
\- Ohhhhhhh- You looked at him with a puppy face.  
\- It's time to prepare the table- Connor got up and walked to the kitchen- The turkey is ready.  
\- All right!- You were happy- I'm starving.

The deviant take out the turkey, partly thinking what you said. The you "adore" to the three was not remotely close to your confession of love, drunk, weeks ago.  
For a few hours you three ate and talked, until Hank placed a glass with cider in front of you, and an empty one to Connor.

\- Remains…- The lieutenant looked at the tv, mute, with its own cup- One minute.  
\- Already?- You got surprised- Damn, that time flies with you guys.  
\- You know what to say, right?- Hank looked at Connor- A thanks, a good wish for next year, or both.  
\- I know. I have been researching- Said the android.  
\- At that rate you will have the information of the entire planet in a couple of years- You smiled.  
\- Actually, no... I have access to information, but I don’t store it in my personal memory, beyond the indispensable. My memory is not infinite.  
\- Oh, true… Good point.

Seconds later you stood up.

\- Good- Hank lifted the cup- I'm not very good at these shits... So… I'm glad to have you two hanging around here... Thanks to that, this last year has not been so crap. I hope it continues like this...  
\- Amen- You smiled- I am terribly grateful for this year. To have returned to this house it's something I've been longing for... And having met Connor was something extra epic. May this new year be so great for everyone, please!  
\- I would not have imagined a year like this- Connor raised his empty glass- I have gone from a machine to the orders of a company, to a living being, with a home and a family. I never knew who to thank for that, but I appreciate it now. I wish that this year gives us all more good surprises.  
\- Well said, son- Hank smiled.

You gently clasped the glasses, smiling.

\- Hello 2040!- You smiled.  
\- Hey, Connor!- The lieutenant said- Take out your new camera and immortalize this moment.  
\- Hank...- You looked at him, while he took a drink from his cider- He has not had time to even take it, give him time even to learn how to use it.  
\- That's done- The deviant looked for the box- I downloaded the manual.  
\- Fuck- You laugh- I wish I could do that.

Connor placed everything necessary in the camera, fast and looked a couple of times through the viewfinder, looking for the best place. Then he left the camera and he placed you in the middle, put Hank by your side and even Sumo near your feet. He took the camera again, calculated, leaving it on the table and quickly stood on your other side.

\- Five seconds- He said.

Seconds later the flash flooded the place.  
When they later saw the photograph, everyone remained in silence, watching an adorably familiar portrait, with everyone smiling authentically.

\- We look so lovely that I'm dying of diabetes! -You exclaimed- I want a copy in a frame!

You heard a couple of fireworks outside and yelled softly.

\- Let’s see!- You took Connor's arm and you walked quickly outside.

Hank smiled broadly, denying. It was typical of you.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The second month of 2040 was almost over. You had taken advantage of that Sunday was not so cold to walk a little with Connor. You wanted to argue with him the details to celebrate Hank's 15 years as a cop, if they had to gather other police colleagues, or make it private, or maybe have a surprise party at the same station, what gifts he might like, and another long list. There was a lot to analyze and there were not too many days left.  
You were walking slowly, taking his arm as always, the streets were quite calm. In front of you you saw a man walking towards you, along the same path, and you insult in yourself, since you knew him, but you pretended that you did not know who it was.  
Nevertheless, he barely passed by you, stopped and called you, by your name. You turned around, with a serious face, looking at that man with a military cut and gangster clothes.

\- I know you?- You murmured.  
\- Of course- He laugh, approaching- I'm Richard.  
\- Richard? It's not familiar to me... Must be wrong of person- You tried to walk.  
\- Alex's brother... Your ex-boyfriend…

You tensed slightly, not knowing that the android had been totally alert. Connor began to feel a lot of not pleasant things in his mind.

\- Avoid me is not going to work, pretty- Richard said.

You sighed, getting away from Connor and you walked towards Richard.

\- What do you want?- You snort, close.  
\- Not much- He looked you up and down- But since you placed a restraining order on Alex, someone else has to watch you...  
\- And if you get too dumb, you will also have one...  
\- And why me? It's not like I've beaten you, as well my brother did... Although I think he fell short, you still walk...  
\- You are very brave talking without your gang.  
\- Alone I’m man enough... Not like your friend, standing there, that evidently does not have balls large enough to even approach.  
\- This is between you and me.  
\- You know what?- He got closer, with dangerous eyes- You and your people in the police just made Alex's life more complicated... And mine... And the rest of the gang... You are very brave to walk around here without a gun...  
\- Evidently yes, more than you and your guys- You tried to not look too afraid, noticing the wall behind you.

In part you had in mind that Connor was close, but what you did not know was that he had scanned Richard already, completely.

\- I think you deserve a gift from our guys- The man smiled, terrifying you- Mmmmm? Like old times?

Richard pulled a knife from his back pocket, with obvious intentions to hurt you, but Connor came up from behind and kicked him hard against the wall. The impact caused him to let go the knife, and when barely he turned around, the android took him by the neck and he stamped it again, hard, raising him a little.  
You have never seen Connor with so much anger contained in his eyes. A little more and you would have swear that he was a totally different model.

\- Listen to me... dude- Connor hissed- You are very close to regret having been born.  
\- Damn shit…- Richard moved a little- I thought you did not have the balls...  
\- Now you can see how wrong you were...  
\- And what are you going to do, girl face? Hit me?  
\- I don’t need to get my hands dirty...- He pressed him even more against the wall- I have you recorded, each word… I'll put you in the dirtiest cell and we'll leave you there until you rot...  
\- Plural?- Richard growled, holding his arms and trying to get away- You're a fucking cop! I'll kill you! And then to her!  
\- You will do it!?

Richard difficultly managed to hit him near his cheekbone, not hard enough as to destabilize it. Added to his anger, Connor was pretty unalterable. Nevertheless, the gang member had rings on his fingers, who managed to damage the skin of the android, which revealed his white breastplate, for a couple of seconds, until it was completely covered.

\- A fucking android cop!?- Richard worried.  
\- Those girl blows are not going to do anything to me! And the more you talk, the more I can record you!  
\- I'm going to send you to burn!  
\- Yes? Then let’s going to manipulate your things… You want? Your bank account will be red tomorrow! What about the traces of Red Ice on your clothes? Mmmmm? In your file! Do you want me to continue investigating? I have information to put you and your whole family in jail for years! Let's add death threat to that!  
\- Don’t! Stop! The boss will kill me!  
\- Oh yeah? Sebastian? It would be a pity if false information comes to him about you...  
\- H-how?- He got pale.  
\- I told you… I have you, and everyone you know...  
\- All right! Fine! What do you want, dude?  
\- I don’t want to see your face anymore... If I find out that you or one of your friends even breathe in her direction... I'll hit you until my battery runs out... It is understood!?  
\- Yes, dude! Let me go!

Connor lifted him one more time, giving him another firm hit against the wall, before throwing him aside, as if he weighed the same as a sack of lettuce. Richard got up, staggering, and ran away.  
You see the android accommodate his clothes, trying to recover his composure, fixing his hair. He turned to you, watching you, discovering that you were still paralyzed in the same position.  
His calm eyes brought you back to the reality. You could not help but catapult yourself towards him and hug him tightly, enormously grateful.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A few weeks had passed. You were excited, you finally had a chance to shine as spokesperson for your team of Experts in Cyber Sensitivity. After all, from among all the experts, you had been chosen as Chief Expert. That your coworkers have had such consideration, was very moving.  
And now half of the experts were ready. You, Peaces and Neil would go to Chicago, along with a handful of others Cybersecurity agents, and some androids already converted, among them, Connor, as a sign of android/human cooperative development, for what would be one of the first conferences referring to the High Sensitivity in deviants. It would be a bit tedious, technical, theoretical, but the idea of being part of all that, was worth it. In addition it would give initial foot that the other cities had more experts like you.  
It was 4 hours away, by bus, along with 20 other people, biological and synthetic. You would have preferred to take a airplane, but Captain Fowler was not so easy to convince.

\- It's going to be a long trip...- Connor settled back in his seat, at your side.  
\- At least it's day...- You pointed to the window that was on the side of the android- You will be able to see the landscape.  
\- That's true.  
\- And what luck yours, you don’t have any luggage...  
\- It will be only one day... It is not so much time.  
\- It depends how you see it.

You fastened your belt, seeing how soon were going to leave. You had been quick and you had taken one of the seats closest to the door, your favorite place.

\- God- You yawned- With nerves I have slept fatally...  
\- When everything is over, you will be able to take a nap in the hotel.  
\- If I'm staying... Because if we finish early, I come back. I don’t like Chicago.  
\- Oh- He understood, smiling.

You watched the driver, also a cop, counting and making sure everything was in order. Minutes later the vehicle was running and rolling. It promised to be quiet.  
The bus was going up the highway, in a wide curve that went up like a spiral, that then flowed into the fast track. For a second you thought you heard a beeping between the murmur of all, when everything shook furiously, stun you. Everything went black.  
You did not know how much time had elapsed, when your name pierced your mind, forcing you to wake up. You opened your eyes, feeling burning and pain in all parts of your body.

\- Wake up!- Connor shouted.

Between the confusion, you could see him, with rivers of blue color running through his head, injured, trying to move the row of front seats that were imprisoning your legs.

\- W-what?- You murmured.

You looked around, panicking. The bus was on its side, half hanging from the curve, catching fire. The hot smoke entered through your nose, making you cough hard, feeling a sharp pain to the side. You looked, scared, an iron from the ground, it sank under your ribs.

\- Calm down- Connor tried to calm you- I'm going to get you out...

Your eyes saw one guy of Cybersecurity, crushed between the irons, totally destroyed.

\- G-God…- You breathed quickly- W-what happened?  
\- An explosion…

You saw the android make strength, try to separate the seats, without success.

\- Shit!- He stopped, holding his own hurt arm.

A particular smell stood out in the smoke, and you watched the gasoline begin to fall, slipping through what was the corridor of the bus. Did you know that if there was hot smoke, there was fire. And now there was extra gasoline. Even worse, you were watching as gasoline was falling near you, and even to Connor. He was an android, if he caught fire, he would not resist it.

\- Connor...- You looked at him- You must go…  
\- No without you- He pulled the irons again, hard- No without you!

You should move him away immediately, before the fire spread. You looked around, seeing an iron beam, detached, and the total absence of the bus door. You asked for his forgiveness in you inside.

\- C-connor- You pointed near the door- I think… That will help…

You saw him approach the door, investigating and you begging for it to work. You took the iron and hit him hard, making him stumble towards the door. The android tried to hold on but with the inclination of the vehicle, he did not succeed falling almost three meters straight down the highway. Barely he realized that he was falling, when he hit the ground. Something inside him turn off.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Connor felt himself awakening little by little, with fear running through him, feeling pain in almost all his body. His memory returned him suddenly, so he opened his eyes quickly, trying to sit down, discovering that he was on a sidewalk.

\- Hey! Hey!- Hank hold him, kneeling by his side- Quiet! Don’t move!  
\- W-what?- He looked at him, confused, sitting- Hank?  
\- Calm… - He patted his shoulder- You have blue blood everywhere, you should see if...  
\- H-hank...- He interrupted him- W-where…?  
\- Some androids brought you here...- He tried to avoid him.

The deviant look around, until he find the highway. His eyes stayed static, watching the bus wrapped in a fireball.

\- Where is she?- Connor murmured, without stopping to see the bus.  
\- I don’t know…- He held his shoulder more, trying to not nound very pessimistic- They managed to get half of the passengers out... but I don’t know if she...  
\- S-she saved me...- He stared at the lieutenant- She w-was trapped... and she saved me...

Connor felt everything inside him, hurt. But it was not something physical, it did not come from any biocomponent. His soul hurt, in the most heartbreaking way.

\- H-hank...- He trembled, noticing how his cheeks began to soak in tears- W-what happens to me...? It h-hurts…  
\- God...- He got even closer and hugged him by the shoulders- Son… Let it out or it will continue to hurt... Don’t hold yourself. Cry...  
\- How…?  
\- Think in her…

He closed his eyes, trembling. He could feel the tears rising, while in his mind hundreds of memories were grouped, all with you. The talks, what you said, your things, how it felt by your side, your scent, your warmth, your smile, your eyes. The simple idea that your body was burned in that ball of fire, hit his chest.  
He hugged himself, with a whimper coming out of his mouth. He ignored the fact that he was crying hard, that his sobs were totally audible, that his clothes were beginning to get wet with tears. He felt that he could not stop any of that, like a dam without a gate. He had never done it before, and he did not care. His mind was off, stunned among a thousand feelings, the despair growing in spurts, escaping through his eyes. He just wanted to know you were safe.

\- I was an… idiot!- He moaned loudly- I... I trusted too much... I should... I should have scanned everything!  
\- It's not your fault!- Hank squeezed him more.  
\- Not her… Hank... Please... Not her...  
\- Calm down…- He tried not to become very emotional- Fowler is in the hospital seeing who are alive... You will see that she is fine... Sje is more resistant than you… Remember? Her leg?  
\- What if... she is not there?  
\- I…  
\- Please- He sobbed more, taking the lieutenant by the shirt- Tell me she is fine... I need her... I love her...  
\- I know, son... I know...- He took his wet face with both hands- I have faith in her...

The droid rested his forehead on Hank's chest. He needed the truth.  
Your eyes opened, very slowly. Everything was a little blurry, but still, obvious. White walls, wires, sounds, murmurs, smells. A damn hospital.  
Without moving, you watched to your side. Very close to your stretcher, in a chair, was Connor, with his elbows on his knees, in a defeatist position, head down and eyes closed. For a moment you thought that for its decayed appearance, you may have lost your legs or something, so you moved your feet slightly, relieving yourself by noticing that they worked. The movement immediately alerted the deviant, opening his eyes like plates, straightening.

\- Oh God…- He murmured- You woke up...

For a second you thought the weird detail that he would thank God, when he had never done it before.  
He stand up, just to sit on the stretcher, take your hands and lean to kiss your forehead very long, with extreme delicacy.

\- Connor...- You smiled, with a little raspy voice- Calm down…  
\- I was very worried...- He separated very slightly, looking at your eyes.  
\- I'm fine…- You started remembering everything- What…? What happened? Since when am I...?  
\- You was unconscious since yesterday- He rubbed your knuckles- Someone put a bomb in the back compartment... I have not investigated anything yet, I have not left the room since they let me in, but Hank took over.  
\- What about the others?- You looked at him- Someone…?

Connor nodded, with his head down.

\- Neil...- He whispered- He was too close to the bomb... Three androids and two other humans... Peaches has second and third degree burns, she is in a coma... They don’t believe that she make it... There are several serious hurt. The rest have injuries of different levels...  
\- God- You saddened- And me?  
\- Luckily, little... We were on the opposite side of the bomb. A second degree burn in your left arm, a deep wound under the last left rib, several hits.  
\- You're okay?  
\- Absolutely- He smiled slightly, getting a little emotional- Thanks to you… You saved me.  
\- You would have done the same- You gently squeezed his hands- At least I know you don’t hate me for having beaten you with an iron and thrown into the void.  
\- Just don’t do it again...  
\- If I have to save you... I will do it…

You saw his brown eyes, glassy, wet, charged with a pessimely pretended emotion. You've never seen him like this before.

\- Connor...  
\- I thought you were dead- He mentioned, with something shaky voice.  
\- I’m sorry… I did not want to scare you...

He moved gently, getting closer, with his arms on your sides. Carefully he got close enough to rest his cheek on your shoulder, preventing you from seeing his cheeks getting soak again.  
But you did not need to see it, you felt it. One of your hands went up to his head and you sank your fingers in his hair, caressing delicately, trying to contain him. Note him in that way of susceptibility, because of you, did nothing but become you maybe more sensitive than him.  
 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was mid afternoon. It was Saturday. And your eyes got up from the book. For a moment you stayed still like the furniture where you were. You had sworn that your ears had detected a sound. You doubted a little and you read again, but the soft knocks on your door confirmed everything.  
You stood up, slowly, since your wound was still open and you walked to the door. You looked through the peephole and opened, a little worried about the face you had seen, and see him standing with his weakened countenance, scared you completely.

\- Connor?- You looked at him- What happen?  
\- I…- He raised his eyes, that were previously fixed on the ground- I don’t know…

Gently you took his hand, helping him to enter, seeing how he walked very slowly.

\- I think… I need help- He spoke, slowly- But I don’t know… why…  
\- God...- You sat him on the couch- And what are you doing here? Hank?  
\- Drunk… And he has no idea... about androids.  
\- Did you run a diagnosis?- You checked his head.  
\- Yes... 12 times... Everything is operative...  
\- What do you feel?- You touched his cheek.

For a moment he stood still, with eyes closed, letting the weight of his head rest on your hand.

\- Like…- He murmured- I'll run out of energy...

You thought of several options. Gently you left him aside and you ran to your room, looking for a cybersecurity bag that you always had, full of things. You never knew when you would need something of all that. You quickly found what you needed.  
You came back as a light, looking, for a moment, as the android looked like a human after working without rest for five days. Off, tired, weak, confused. Almost lifeless. You stood by his side, placing an electrode on each side of his eyes, and you looked at a screen. It was your portable analyzer. You know of cases where the androids diagnostic system failed and gave everything for valid when in reality there were serious internal problems. With that device you could check if something was really wrong. You got confused when you saw that everything was fine, your analyzer was not wrong.

\- What I have?- He looked at you, with exhausted eyes.  
\- I don’t know, nothing, at first...  
\- Maybe I need... Kamski...  
\- Maybe…- You had an idea- Just a moment…

You went back to review your analyzer, this time examining the activity of his central processing unit, his brain, discovering that he was overloaded, too active and too chaotic.

\- God, Connor- You deny- When was the last time you entered into Latency?  
\- Latency?- He thought.  
\- Standby mode? Semi off? Android break?  
\- Ah...- He thought again- Never.  
\- There's your problem, you great stupid boy- You breathed- You have to rest.  
\- But…- He looked more at you- Androids do it... every 10 years...  
\- Exactly... androids...- You took his cheeks- Not the deviants. Deviants would need to do it every year, or more often even. Your brain is processing 50 times more information than a common android, and after the transition to High Sensitivity, 100 times more. You are saturated. You must stop before you get hurt.

Gently you took his arm and you helped him stand up, to take him to your room.

\- What…?- He mumbled, looking at the bed.  
\- You need to sleep a little- You sat him- And I don’t think it's smart to keep punishing your brain until you can go to a rest center, guarded. Multi-day paperwork for what you can do here. You will be safe, and I will watch.  
\- But…  
\- Connor- You looked at him, serious- Do what I say.  
\- O-okay…

Connor leaned back, noticing how you took off his shoes, you open his white shirt a little and you covered him with the blankets. You sat on the bed, close, placing your hand on his forehead.

\- Do you know how to enter into Latency?- You asked.  
\- Yes...- He looked at your face- And what if I don’t... wake up?  
\- That never happens- You smiled- You should get shot in the head or something. And guess what… I would not let that happen.  
\- Right- He smiled imperceptibly.  
\- Now close those eyes and rest- You murmured softly, while you ran your fingers through his hair, slowly caressing his brown threads- You have 16 hours of Latency. Then you will wake up like new...  
\- Will you stay... close?  
\- Of course, I also need to enter into Latency- You joked- In a few hours…  
\- Right…- He closed his eyes- Could you... touch my hair until I fall asleep?  
\- Sure…- You thought- You like it?  
\- Mhm- Smiled- It feels good… It's relaxing…  
\- Good to know- You gently moved your fingers between his hair- Goodnight, Connor... Rest well…  
\- Thank you…- He sighed long- Goodnight… My angel…

You doubted mentally. You did not know that he knew how to use affectionate nicknames, or that he understood what it meant to be an angel. You suspected that he should know something and that possibly he would have associated your way of helping him and save him from the explosion, as an act of protection similar to an angel. Even now, letting him rest under your care. Or maybe it had been a side effect of his exhausted brain.  
Silently you looked at him, caressing his hair, noticing how his features slowly relaxed, until you heard an almost imperceptible sound coming from him. You sighed, denying. You knew that sound, you had already noticed it in other androids. Connor had entered the Latency period and for 16 hours he would be basically helpless. Only a direct physical attack, violent, could activate him back. He could not defend himself from anything.  
In another case, with another android, you would have done the corresponding paperwork, what implied being taken to a rest center, where he could stay safe for so many hours. But still, you felt that it was safer to be in your home.  
For a long time you stayed rubbing his hair, looking at his calm face, his sweet features, the almost invisible shy smile that had stayed on his lips. You thought about the fact that he always ended up at your door, in one way or another.  
You leaned, to kiss his forehead gently and long to next deposit a soft kiss near the corner of his lips, wishing him a long rest.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A pair of soft brown eyes opened slowly. Connor watched as a delicate clarity flooded the room and their ears detected some birds singing, not too far. For a moment he closed his eyes again, inspiring long, feeling rested, energetic, comfortable, with the mind totally ordered.  
The sound of your slow and gentle breathing make him reopen his eyes and turn his head slightly, watching you. He smiled widely, watching you sleep curled up close, in your side, with your face gently resting on his shoulder. The android examined the blankets, covering both, noticing that below, one of your hands rested in his, with fingers interlaced, as if, in dreams, you would have done everything possible to make sure he was well.

Connor felt an overwhelming urge to hug you and kiss your head, but he hold himself by noticing that it was quite early and waking you up would be foolish, so he stayed still, with his eyes fixed on you, observing you gently, rubbing gently your fingers still intertwined. He realized how much he liked being close to you. Now that he was aware that what he felt, was love, he could understand better his feelings and his new impulses and desires. Some time ago he did not know what he wanted in his life, and now, he was sure.  
Quite a while later, your eyes opened slightly, drowsy. You grumbled, getting closer to your extra heat source. You opened one eye, remembering that you were not alone and you focused on the face that you had nearby. He was smiling, with the hair a little messy, with a calm look and a renewed look.

\- Good Morning…- You smiled slightly before yawning.  
\- Good Morning- He answered- It's 9:24 a.m.  
\- How you feel?  
\- Perfectly. As fresh from the factory, my ideas are already clear and orderly.  
\- Great- You smiled more- Now you must do that every... two or three months, to keep yourself always optimal.  
\- Right…- He looked more at you- Thank you.  
\- It's nothing, Connor.  
\- I have an idea, stay in the bed, I will make you the breakfast.  
\- Don’t rush… First I have to bathe and...

You moved the blankets aside and you lifted your shirt slightly. You looked like the bandage you had on your ribs was already completly red.

\- Yep- You said- I have to change the bandage and all that...

Slowly you left the bed, and you walked to the bathroom. You decided to take a quick shower, change your bandage, fix up a bit, wake up completely.  
You had finished showering. After putting on a new set of underwear, you put on a pair of shorts. But one bad step betrayed you and your damaged leg suffered. You felt the cramp go through your right leg from the ankle to the thigh, as if a ghost were nailing a dagger and opening your leg in two. You clung to the wet sink and you sat down hard on the floor, insulting, with eyes tightly closed. You heard Connor calling you from the other side of the door.

\- What was that?- He asked- You're okay?  
\- Y-yes...- You grumbled- More or less.  
\- I'm going in.

You did not finish opening your mouth that the android had already opened the door and entered. You saw how his face was filled with worry to see you on the ground with your face tense.

\- What happen?- He knelt by your side, checking you- You fell?  
\- I'm fine, calm... A fucking cramp in my fucking bionic leg. Happen the whole fucking time.  
\- Language...- He scolded you.  
\- What…?  
\- I am going to help you.

The deviant passed one of his arms under your legs and he held your waist with his free arm, lifting you up. You hold tightly to his neck, still feeling your leg hurt a lot.  
He walked carefully to the bed and sat you down, gently, while he analyzed you.

\- You must stretch your leg- He mentioned, sitting down, watching your leg flexed- The muscle will continue to hurt if it is contracted.  
\- I know…- You frowned- Difficult to do when it hurts...  
\- I can try to stretch it mechanically... But I’m worry to hurting you.  
\- It's okay, I'll let you know if it hurts too much...

Gently he straightened your leg, attentive, in case you stopped him. You just breathed deeply, complaining a little. Carefully Connor held your foot, flexing it backwards, stretching the muscles of your calf, forcing you to give a slight moan, stressing yourself

\- I’m sorry- Muttered the deviant, without stopping- I hate generate you pain.

Slowly he took your leg, straight, and went it up little by little until it was perpendicular to you. Carefully he kept moving it, slowly moving your knee towards your chest, stopping when you asked him not to advance further.  
For a moment he stood still, with your leg raised, straight, while you breathed slowly. You looked at him and laughed barely.

\- What?- He smiled slightly.  
\- Is nothing- You deny- I'm just thinking about the weirdness of the situation... An android is in my room, holding my bionic leg, while I'm in my underwear... It does not happen every day...  
\- I can do it every day if you want- He gently lowered your leg- And you have shorts, is not totally underwear...  
\- You must stop being so adorable, Connor...  
\- Why?- His hands started doing deep massages in the back muscles of your calf.  
\- Mmmm…- You purr- Because then I get used to you spoiling me and I forget that most people are not so... helpful.  
\- I spoil you?- He smiled with a touch of pride in his face- How?  
\- Don’t play the fool, sir "stay in bed, I will make you the breakfast”.  
\- Well, in that way, you also spoil me...  
\- Difficult to not do it when you put one of your cute abandoned puppy faces- You stared at him- Do you put those faces on purpose?

He smiled, trying not to laugh.

\- Bastard!- You laugh- You have become into a manipulator!

Connor nodded slightly and winked his eye.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

You have slept on your right side, in your bed. From time to time you looked at the android, sitting very close, treating your still very open wound, under your left rib. The bomb had been a couple of weeks ago, and the cut in your skin would take about two more weeks to stop bleeding. Worse still if you made sudden movements like falling in the bathroom.

\- What do you know about... the bomb?- You asked, suddenly.  
\- Do you really want to know?- He look at you- Don’t you want to take revenge?  
\- Not if you put it behind the bars... Although I will not deny you that I wanted to beat that person... Peaches is still in a coma...  
\- All right- He thought a moment- My list of suspects is rather small. I believe that in a short time I will be able to find the bastard who almost killed you...

You turned your face more, to see him. It still surprised you that, in certain circumstances, he became a little hostile. Even his tone of voice became acid and aggressive.

\- I remind you that you too almost die- You mentioned- Not only me.  
\- I know- His tone was sweet again- But you are more fragile. I can change a biocomponent at any time.  
\- Me too- You joked- Only that it's a little more complicated than in your case.  
\- It's not funny- He placed a healing powder on your wound- I remind you that you were a few inches away that you large intestine be perforated.  
\- But it did not happen.  
\- Mhm...

You saw him, concentrated, placing a clean bandage on top of your wound.

\- Done- He said.  
\- Thank you- You smiled, sitting slowly - It's much faster and easier with help.  
\- I know- He helped you, holding one of your hands- That's why I offered myself.  
\- You see it? You spoil me...- You rubbed your own neck.  
\- Mhm...- He tilt his head- Hurt?  
\- What? Oh, yes, a little, normal... I've been reading in rares positions lately.  
\- All right…- He thought for a moment- Upside down.  
\- For what?  
\- Massages. And I don’t accept a no.  
-Fine, fine, you win...- Slowly you lie face down, resting your face on the mattress, closing the eyes- Sometimes you're very stubborn.  
\- Only sometimes?

You laughed a little, noticing him sitting very close, on one side of your hip.

\- Excuse me- He murmured, delicately unbuttoning your bra, leaving your back exposed completely.

You felt his hands leaning widely on your back and traveling smoothly to your neck, where he began to rub the tensed muscles.

\- Mmmmm…- You smiled- Don’t worry, you will not hurt me... Make it firmer...

His hands sank deeper into your muscles, squeezing them with the right firmness.

\- Oh God…- You half moan- Perfect…

You noticed how his hands increased the temperature a little, while traveling slowly and deeply for all the muscles of your upper back, pressing, poking around in tense areas.  
With your soft grunts in between, his hands came down all over your back, very slowly until your waist. He affirmed the massage in the subtle curvature of your spine, from both sides of your spine and gently by the sides.

\- Shit- You trembled softly, with a rather loud moan- Connor... right there...

Connor continued to massage, partly trying to ignore the hundreds of thoughts that were crowding in his head. That kind of sounds you emitted, the way his name trembled on your lips, added to the intoxicating sensation of your skin between his fingers, produced him a wave of chills extremely pleasant throughout his body. He was not sure what it was, but he loved it.  
Little by little, your whole back softened under his very deep massages, and with the passage of minutes, his movements had become slower and superficial, to become soft caresses that traveled all over your skin.  
You were still, feeling more relaxed than ever, with eyes closed and a soft smile on your lips, not knowing that the android greatly enjoyed seeing you like this.

\- Your neck is still hurting?- Connor asked, running his fingers down your neck and behind your ears.  
\- No…- You sighed long- I feel… so good…  
\- It is obvious…- He button again your bra and then gently rubbed your shoulders- I don’t even need to analyze you, your expression is more than enough.  
\- Mhm- You sighed again- I never met a man like you...  
\- It's because I'm not human...  
\- Precisely... You worry too much that you will never be human enough... You should accept the fact that you are hundreds of times better than any man...  
\- I think you exaggerate a little- His hands caressed all along your back.  
\- Mmm...- You sighed, thinking- Can I... ask you a favor, Connor?  
\- Of course, whatever you want.

You moved slightly, to be in your side again, giving him the back.

\- Can…?- You murmured- Can you lie down behind me and hug me a little, please?

The deviant smiled slightly, to lie down gently on his side, behind you. He got close enough as to be almost in total contact with your back, passing his arm around your waist, hugging you softly.

\- Thank you- You sighed, again- I have not received one of this hugs since... I don’t know, many years...  
\- Is fine…- He got even closer- I never did one of these, is new for me.  
\- What do you think?  
\- Is…- He sighed lightly- Very comforting.  
\- Comforting is a nice way to say it...- You smiled.

Connor looked at your head for a moment, to then hide his face and nose in your exposed neck, squeezing you with a little more firmness.  
You smiled again. It was nice to feel someone like him, enjoying something as simple as a hug, without you having to worry in case he had ulterior motives or any of the weird things of which you were used to humans. Connor was totally enjoyable, since your mind could devote itself to relax in his presence.  
Gently you took his hand, in your stomach, and you interlace fingers with him, feeling his synthetic, but still warm breath between your hair.

\- You smell nice- He whispered, rubbing your fingers gently- For some reason, your smell... calm me down...  
\- It's totally mutual.  
\- What kind of smell I have?  
\- To... Connor?- You laughed a little- I don’t know… Like Thirium mixed with perfume, a pinch of Hank's house and something that is surely your essence... I could not tell you…  
\- A peculiar mixture...- He inspired long in your neck- You smell like cloth, paper books, soap and something that I don’t know what it is...

You stayed static a second, paralyzed. You were sure that you had felt, in an almost imperceptible instant, his warm tongue on your neck.

\- No…- The android mumbled- I don’t know what it is… I guess it's you.  
\- Did you just... lick me?  
\- Oh... Yes, I'm sorry. It's a bit instinctive... You know, my biological evidence analyzer...

You breathed slowly, trying not to lose your sanity. You were not used to an android as handsome as him will hug you and lick you like nothing.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After a long and comfortable hugs session, your faithful android friend had convinced you that you would allow him to prepare something for you to eat.

\- I remind you that you are a free man- You mentioned him, arranging things inside your first aid kit- You have all the right and freedom to say "No".  
\- I know, you tell me that too often- He look at you.  
\- But you're saying yes to everything, Connor... I feel like I use you...  
\- I like to do things, I feel useful, I entertain myself, I learn... And you never ask me anything enough strange or humiliating to say no.  
\- You promise me that when you don’t want to do something, will you tell me no?- You stared at him.  
\- I promise.  
\- All right- You walked to the bathroom- And remember that the promises can’t be broken... Well, they can, but hey, you understand me.  
\- I understand you… Don’t be so overprotective with me… You want?- He smiled- I'm a big boy. A cop.  
\- And you also have the soul of a puppy!- You shouted from the bathroom- Cream ball!  
\- Look yourself at the mirror, lady kindness!  
\- God! I almost forgot that I'm half naked! Shit! Could you... bring me the egg-colored shirt that is on the closet door?- You asked.  
\- Sure.  
\- You keep saying yes...

Connor smiled, denying. He walked to the closet, observing a simple shirt from a soft light brown, almost white, hanging on a hanger, on the door handle. When he took it and moving it, he realized that a button had hooked on the handle of one of the drawers, opening it up a little.   
Instinctively he went to close it, but he stared at a device, between your socks. He analyzed it, quickly, not understanding at all to how could serve a pink sphere attached to a box by a long wire. He tried to think possible uses, but none of them seemed feasible.  
You came out of the bathroom, to see why the android had remained silent. You paralyzed yourself when you saw him staring in your drawer, while you recognized the wire. Quickly you walked to him and closed the drawer.

\- Connor...- You murmured, trying to look normal- Private property… Remember?  
\- Oh, yes, I'm sorry- He give you your shirt and looked at your face- Your face is red… Are you okay?  
\- Yes, yes, perfectly! What do you say?- You spoke quickly- Why don’t you go to the living room and wait for me?  
\- All right.

You saw him leave your room, which gave you a moment to breathe and thank to the fact that he was still too innocent with those kinds of things. Talk to him about self satisfaction would be the height of the absurd. And terribly embarrassing.  
A few hours later you were already washing the dishes, after eating one of the typical perfect dishes what Connor had done. You were not entirely sure how you had convinced him to not wash the things, but you had achieved it. You did not like him doing absolutely everything.  
He just watched you. Being that you liked to do things with music, the washing of the dishes while gently you move to the rhythm, generated him a strange interest to look at you, especially, your body. He enjoyed watching your body react at the same time as the chords. Or that he thought.

\- You look a lot more relaxed- Mentioned the deviant, watching you dry your hands.  
\- Massages do miracles, especially yours.  
\- True, I have information about the benefits of massage.  
\- Have you never received one?  
\- Not yet.  
\- All right- You sighed- To the bed.  
\- What?  
\- I'm going to return you the massage- You walked by his side, taking his hand.  
\- Are you aware that I will not have any benefit for that?- He followed you to the room- I can´t suffer from muscle cramps.  
\- We'll see- You smiled.

You were not going to miss the opportunity to touch Connor a little. You were not so bad in the head.  
You saw him take off his shirt and lie down on the bed, face down, as you had done, hours before. You sat close, breathing your hands and rubbing them, to warm them up a bit more, watching his back, thinking about how attractive it was and noticing his gentle artificial musculature, as well as the chain of its LED around its neck.  
Smiling, you passed your fingers gently from his waist, towards his neck, on both sides of his spine, noticing how he shuddered weakly under your hands.

\- Sensitivity test- You mentioned him, doing the reverse way, but slower and firmer.  
\- Where... have you learned this?  
\- My mother, was a masseuse... That's how she met my father- You laugh- He was a cop, he needed to relax... Mom took care of him, there was immediate chemistry and the rest is pure history.  
\- We could almost make a parallelism...- Connor narrowed his eyes.  
\- Almost…

Slowly you massaged his broad back, which you felt firm under your fingers, but not tense. As he had said, his muscles could not have cramps. Gently you made wide circles with the base of your hands, moving from top to bottom, exploring his reactions. You smiled even more when you saw him close his eyes completely.

\- You see?- You whispered, quite some time later, gently massaging the middle of his back- Feels good… True?  
\- Mhm- He smiled, his eyes closed.  
\- You know you're too cuddly?- You used one of your hands to rub gently his hair.  
\- Only with you- He smiled more.  
\- And because?- You caressed his back, very slowly and widely.  
\- Because you're the kindest person I know- He sighed softly- You are... peace...  
\- Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww...

You giggle foolishly, leaning back, half lying on his back, leaving your cheek on his skin and your arms near his waist.

\- And you too…- You murmured- To be an android detective with the ability to kill anyone in a matter of seconds… You are extremely sweet, cute and adorable.  
\- Only with you- He repeated, with a smile.  
\- Sure, because with Sumo and Hank you're a bastard.  
\- Good point.  
\- Mmmmmm- You settled more on his back, unable to avoid giving a gentle kiss on his skin- And very comfortable...  
\- You're too cuddly- He joked.  
\- Yes, I am- You laughed.

That was the kind of weekend you liked to have. Homely, comfortable and as close as possible to Connor.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A few days had passed, it was already half of March, the first days of spring were very close, although as usual in Detroit, the rain was still present. You just came back from work, you were changing clothes, for more comfortable ones, when you heard the doorbell of your house.  
You snort, you had wanted to rest a little before having any kind of visit. You went back to button up your police pants and you walked to the door. You looked through the peephole, without seeing anyone, although you noticed a big box a couple of meters from your door. You hesitated a bit and opened the door, carefully, looking around, noticing that there was nobody.

You did not remember that you had bought something, however, the box looked like it came from the mail, so you suspected that maybe it had been the wrong address. You came a little closer, looking for the address, when a sound made you spin. You could hardly see the dark figure that was thrown itself from the roof of your house and you tried to run inside, but this one grabbed you by the torso. You felt a wet cloth on your face and you held your breath, noticing how the smell entered slightly through your nose. It was Chloroform, you know it. You tried to get out of the grip but that stranger was too strong and soon you saw yourself in the obligation to breathe. The mouthful of air came in with a pungent smell that quickly left you totally dizzy and helpless. Your eyes closed slowly.  
A painful blow on your face suddenly woke you up, you were sitting on a floor and you moved instinctively backward, feeling a wall on your back, while your eyes looked everywhere. It was dark.

\- Come on! Wake up lazy!- Someone kicked your healthy leg- It's time to work!  
\- W-what?- You got scared- What happen? W-what do you want?  
\- Get up!

A hand grabbed your arm very hard, standing you up and pushing you with violence, through a rather dark room, leading you to another, a little more illuminated. You could see the LED, so you already knew you were under the hand of an android. Light hair, furious look, but a fairly common model.  
He pushed you between several boxes and pointed you to a pair of half destroyed androids.

\- Take out the biocomponents!- He order you- And store the Thirium! And fast!  
\- B-but I don’t know…  
\- Don’t even try- He take a gun and aimed steadily at your head- I know who you are… One of the human trash that survived to my bomb. I know you know very well how to do this. Now obey as the inferior being that you are, unless you're willing to leave your filthy brain on the floor.

You trembled while you started to take out the biocomponents. That droid had put the bomb that had killed Neil and the others. The same one that almost kills you and Connor. You thought of Connor. You did not know how much time had passed since he kidnapped you, but you only expected him to find you, as soon as possible.  
You worked as fast as your trembling hands allowed you, and, as soon as you finished, the same android pushed you hard to the same dark room where you had woken up. He threw you even more, forcing you to sit in a demolished chair, next to a small table, with a computer on.

\- Now listen to me well, small shit- He stood in front of you, with acid voice- See that screen? You are going to use it to create a program to enter CyberLifeand infest the hundred androids that are still stored.  
\- W-what?  
\- What you heard. And I know you can do it because you were one of those who stuck the nose in the creation of the new anti-hacking system of CyberLife. You know how to enter. You will do it and infest the systems. I want the androids to get out of there with only one thing in mind... Kill humans.  
\- B-but I can’t create a p-program from zero... That will take me… would take days and...  
\- Do you think I care?- He point you again with the gun- You will do it… And fast... And if you do it quickly and efficiently enough, maybe I'll consider leaving you free... If not…

He pointed to the side. There was something dark on the floor, near a corner, half-covered with a dirty blanket. You trembled, identifying something that could be a hand.

\- That happens if you try to escape- He shook his gun slightly- Now, start programming. When you have finished it, you will connect to CyberLifeand you will put the program...

You saw the android leave the room and you heard the door lock. You breathed quickly, with panic. You were in a basement, with a dead man, under the threat of a deranged android. You hug yourself, feeling cold, scared, wishing to break into tears.  
You looked at the screen, trying to calm yourself, thinking about what you could do. Part of you doubted you were going to get out of there alive. If that android wanted to create chaos, your survival was even absurd. He would use you and would throw you as a tool.  
You could not go out, there were no windows. And you were not going to give him the privilege of an army of androids either. You should do something smart.

Carefully you stood up, and trying to be as quiet as possible, you walked within what you could, checking the concrete walls, the only air intake in the ceiling, the metal door that was rusted. You paid attention, listening to other voices speak in the distance. You identified at least three other male voices, and from what you understood, was obvious that they were not human.  
In your mind were the few sentences powerfully anti human they had mentioned, among them, the "We are the Pure Blood, humans and deviants must disappear". It was the only thing missing in Detroit, an extremist android group.

Nervously you walked back to the table, altered, starting to program. If you wanted to get out alive, you should have pretended that you obeyed everything, strictly. Even so, you were not sure how to survive from that. You did not even know where you were. It could be any basement from anywhere in Detroit, or even surroundings.  
The computer had no time or date, there was no light input, so you work, beginning to feel tired, thirsty and hungry.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It was mid morning and Connor walked thoughtfully near his desk, in the police. He had become used to send you the some message every morning, sometimes a greeting, a personal question, whatever, but it was something daily, at first hour. He liked to hear from you and a message from you kept his day calm. But that morning you had not responded.  
In one of the recesses, he had gone to the Cybersecurity wing, to see if you felt good, but Denny, one of your coworkers, had informed him that you had not come to work. And you had not left any message, what worried him even more. You always warned when you were not going to work, even if was for menstrual pain.  
Overwhelmed by a current of worry, Connor left work a little early and traveled directly to your home. With a firm step he went to your door and hit it, finding that the door opened alone. Its LED would have been completely red.

He came in, with big eyes, calling you several times. But nobody answered. Mentally dial your number and he heard your phone ringing in the kitchen. He look for it, looking at everything, seeing all his messages on the screen, of the morning, unread.  
Now he was really scared. He quickly checked the house, looking for you, analyzing everything, looking for signs. He found your police jacket, but no other clothes, as if you had gone out with your clothes on. He found the half-done bed and bathroom light on, with the things prepared for a shower. He knew you usually take a shower before going to sleep. That terrified him completely. Where you were, you had not returned home in all night. He immediately called Hank, from his head.

\- What's wrong, Connor?- The lieutenant muttered, driving home.  
\- Hank... Hank...- His voice trembled- Is not here… She is not here... Her phone is here, her things, everything... She don’t…  
\- Got damn it- Insulted Anderson, turning to change the direction- Calm down, Connor. Have they forced? Do you think it was a robbery?  
\- No…- He analyzed everything, again- The door was open… Her things are as always, nobody entered... She's out… But she did not back...  
\- Calm down and look for more, try to find evidence. I'll call Fowler.

He was not going to calm down, that was obvious. He reviewed every detail, he looked for signs of whatever it was all over the house.  
Shortly after, a contingent of cops was in your house. Knowing you, knowing that you would never do the foolishness to go anywhere without warning, you were given as missing, immediately.  
But beyond that they check everything possible, what little they had found, was useless. There were finger marks and android footsteps on the roof, but nothing that could identify it. They had detected the trace of the box with which he had attracted you, which was hidden behind a bush, as well as a minimum residue of Chloroform. That changed everything. You were not just disappeared. You were officially kidnapped, for at least one day.

You kept typing, trying to make the program work in some way. Your body hurt, not just for sitting for almost a whole day, but because the androids were not particularly happy to see that your work did not give good results. They had already kicked you several times, on the floor, and your right cheekbone was red and swollen.  
Not to mention that you had been kidnapped before going to sleep. You did not know, but the last time you had slept, was more than 32 hours ago. But you felt the mental and physical fatigue, added that they had not offered you no food, or water, since you had arrived, 20 hours ago. Your stomach was beginning to hurt, and you were too thirsty. You had already tried to beg for water, but it had not worked.  
Your mind was now facing another fact. For the amount of thirst you had, you knew it had been around for a day. Because the basement was dark and damp, you calculated that, at that rate, you would die in about five more days. You should finish the program as fast as possible, or fatigue and dehydration would defeat you before you can leave. If you left.

And with the hours you had heard troubling things through the rusty door. That group, the Pure Blood, had a plan for nothing nice. Knowing that Markus, the leader of the deviants, was a unique model, they had planned to catch him, clean his memory, make it one of them, and, with his skill, added to his hierarchy, start a total war against humans, those who called contemptuously "the organic".  
You doubted you were going out, but at least you wanted to do something smart enough so that you could help the ones outside.  
From the police, the search was intense. There were not too many clues, a clear proof that the androids knew very well what they were doing.  
Connor was checking all the possible cameras. There were some in the area near your house, but you did not appear in any.

\- Don’t worry, brother- Markus said, also looking at the cameras- I have passed her face to all the deviants of confidence. If someone saw her, we will know.  
\- I know- Connor looked at the screen, with serious eyes.  
\- The rest of the police is also in this, is not necessary that you do it by yourself, take it easy.  
\- Don’t tell me to calm down! Okay?- Connor raised his voice- Let me do my job!

The leader of the deviants separated a little, doubting.

\- I’m s-sorry- Connor looked down- Is that… I don’t know what to do… I can’t find her…  
\- It's okay…- Markus firmly took his shoulder- Together we will find her.

The detective quickly dried a tear that had rushed out of his eye and ran free on his cheek.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The days began to pass and pass. Four days ago you had been kidnapped and they still had nothing of your location, just a handful of clues not too accurate that placed you in an area too wide to could find you. That did not stop Connor, he used every single hour in reviewing the data, the cameras, the tracks, despairing even more every time he failed. The police kept looking for you, the deviants under the command of Markus patrolled. But nothing happened.  
Your hands were still, cold, pale, inert on the keyboard. Your face hung slightly, with eyes closed. You did not hear the iron door open, but you were awakened by the hard kick in your ribs that threw you hard against the ground. You screamed, scared, trying to protect your head with your arms, while you felt the kicks in your legs and back.

\- Damn organic ball!- The android yelled, grabbing your hair and pulling hard- You can’t do anything right!  
\- No! No!- You shouted almost without a voice- It is done! Works! Works!  
\- That's what you said yesterday! And did not pass our security simulator! Are you aware that if it fails now, I kill you!?  
\- Yes...- You sobbed.

The android pushed you hard, against the wall, before taking the computer and run the anti-hacking simulator of CyberLife.  
You looked at him, almost without energy. Since he kidnapped you, they had not allowed you to sleep, eat or drink water. Your throat was dry, your lips broken and bleeding, your eyes felt as if they had put sand. Your body trembled between pain and exhaustion, and you felt that your own heart would stop beating at any moment. You could not think more.

\- In the end if you served for something, rat...- The android looked at you while plugging in an device that he had taken out of his pocket, to the computer- Now hack CyberLife.

Very slowly you stood up, stumbling a bit, making a monumental effort to keep your eyes open, entering CyberLife with difficulty. You passed the program under the network and sighed.

\- It is d-done- You murmured- The androids... they will be affected barely... activate...  
\- All right- He pushed you against the wall.  
\- C-can I go?... Please...  
\- Of course not- He laugh- Moron.  
\- I did what you asked me... Please… I don’t want to die here.

You saw him laugh while removing the computer from the table and it just came out of the basement, closing the door behind him.  
You sat down slowly on the floor, with your back against the wall. Your body parsimoniously fell aside and you stayed with half-open eyes, looking at the dark wall in front of you. You were sure you would die there. As soon as you close your eyes, you would fall asleep immediately. And as soon as that happened, possibly you would never wake up.  
It was not fear what was overwhelming the little sanity that your mind had, was sadness. That was not the end you expected in your life. You did not want to sleep, not yet. You thought of several things, until you stopped thinking about Connor. You felt the urge to cry, but you were so dehydrated that your eyes were totally dry. You wanted to hug him, you needed him, more than ever, you missed him. You wanted to talk to him, even if it was one last time, see his warm brown eyes, feel his aroma and his warmth, see his soft smile. Just one last time. His face stuck in your mind, while you fell asleep.  
It was still noon, the police were still checking everything in the police station, although the spirits had fallen. Too many days without news about you.

Connor was still at his desk, doing research. His movements were slow, his look had no energy, his eyes were lacking in brightness, his expression was totally non-existent.  
In secret, Hank had spoken with Kamski, trying to figure out anything that will help you find you, and to relive the spirit of Connor. But the response from the android creator was, as usual, as philosophical as depressing: the deviants are simply not prepared to tolerate such a big emotional loss, Connor was just letting himself shut down.

Markus and Simon were nearby, trying to contribute something. Markus' mind received an information, directly from CyberLife, where his android companions kept custody of the facility. It had entered a program, but it was not evil, and they would have overlooked it if it had not been for the codes that appeared: 505 #C00N04  
The leader of the divergent ran to one of the main screens of the police station and touched it, transmitting the program.

\- What the hell are you doing?- Hank looked at him.  
\- Someone entered the servers of CyberLife!- Markus said- And left this!  
\- 505 #C00N04- Fowler read.  
\- No…- Muttered Hank- S.O.S. Connor... Must be…

Connor got up slowly, as if he could not believe what his eyes saw. He felt something in his soul reignite, hope finally returned to his body.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The entire police force was standing, looking at the main screen with the code 505 #C00N04.

\- The program is made to be installed and reproduced- Markus explained- It's not evil, it has nothing but coded information.  
\- And what are you waiting for?- Hank incite him- Come on, kid!

The leader of the deviants opened the program, showing a long list of short codes, mix of numbers and letters. The first, highlighted the 1C40. 

\- ICAO- Fowler said- She is mentioning the International Civil Aviation Organization.  
\- It's the ICAO Code- Connor looked at the huge list, comparing the information he had downloaded in his head- 10.00, 10.50, 17.22...  
\- Go translating- Hank started taking note.

Quickly the android began to translate the codes into their equivalent. And little by little they began to have an overview of what was happening, thanks to the short phrases that were forming.

"Kidnapping. Hostage. Officer on the ground. Medical emergency. Civil fallen. Criminal activities. Identity theft #M4RKU5. Extremist activities. Extermination #HUM4N. Sector watched. Dangerous gang #4NDR01 Male individual #3. Female individual #2. Stay alert. Firearm. #M14 #G10CK #G3A3ZF #UZ1. Location unknown. Building in use. Official. S#1. Suspects P#1 P#2".

And below, among many random numbers, a totally understandable, clear and depressing phrase.  
"Dying. Dehydration. Love you all."

Most police officers, stayed still. All had been trained to know when the mission was more important than life itself, and when it was useless to ask for help or attention. You have not put any code asking for help or extraction, you just used everything at your hand to alert them and give them the little information you had. And with your way of saying goodbye was more than enough to know that, to find you, possibly it would be too late.  
Some looked at Connor, especially those who had already noticed the difference of character of the android, referred to you. Those to whom in some way or another considered him a coworker. Those who knew that the heavy tears that were running down his cheeks, was of pure love.

\- So…- Hank sighed- We have 5 armed androids who want to steal the identity of Markus and exterminate humans... And we don’t know where they are...Great…  
\- We have something- Simon said, looking at Markus- They used a general access, not a punctual machine. They were very fast so that we have a precise location, but we do have the area.  
\- What?- Connor finally looked at him, drying his eyes violently- Area?

Simon touched fast another screen, showing the map of Detroit, with a reddish sphere covering several streets in the outskirts.

\- That's not so much...- Hank thought- We can sweep the place in a single day.  
\- Calm down- Fowler stopped him- We can’t go house to house as if it were Halloween. We need a plan. We are talking about armed androids who want to kill humans, and you want to go with a reason for them to do it.  
\- Jeffrey- Hank approached him- I'm going to search the place until I find my little one. I don’t give a damn if you help me or not, or if I have to check every bush in the area. I will go, even as a civilian. And I'm pretty sure I will not go alone.  
\- True. I will go too- Connor advanced- Even if they kill me.  
\- I can’t stand with crossed arms- Markus also advanced- Not while there is an opportunity to find her.  
\- God! I know!- Snort Fowler- At least give me a few minutes to have a plan!

While the Captain was making calls, Hank approached Connor, rubbing his back.

\- We're going to bring her back- Hank told him.  
\- I hope so, Hank...- He sighed, looking at him, still quite hopeless- I… I realized that… If she is dead, I don’t want to continue existing...  
\- Have faith, son...  
\- Is seriously- He looked at him, fixedly- I cann’t tolerate the idea that she's dead. I would deactivate myself.  
\- Let's suppose the worst... Let's suppose it's too late... Do you think she would want you to kill yourself? She has practically spent an entire year in becoming you an almost human, she saved your life, she gave you sensitivity, she taught you to see the world, to feel. She transformed you into what you are... Do you think that she would be happy to know that all her efforts were left in the nothingness?  
\- You have been drinking and trying to kill yourself for years... You are not the most indicated...  
\- I already lived, moron. You have barely experienced your first Christmas. If you want to kill yourself, do it, but at least have the decency to assert her work, don’t waste her year of efforts and fights with the Captain to the trash.  
\- I... I'll think about it.  
\- You will not think anything- He patted his back, hard, as if he wanted to wake him up- Because we're going to find her alive. It is understood?

Connor nodded, trying to recompose his mind. He knew what the lieutenant was saying, made sense, it was totally logical. After everything you had done for him, all your constant efforts, he could not afford to just give up, beyond that in his soul, was everything he wanted.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Shortly after, the plan was made. A bit simple and sparsely developed, but they did not have time to come up with something extremely complex. Markus had used his trusted androids to know which houses in the area had humans and which could have the five violent androids. The police, on the other hand, searched the data of the owners of the houses, comparing with the information that Markus had obtained. The result gave 9 possible locations.

The only way to discard those that were left, was physically. The police established a linear route, in such a way that will end checking the houses one by one, and with the possibility of using nearby houses as coverage. Which was indispensable. They had to approach without being discovered, even without really knowing where the objective was.  
For that, they were using Simon. The android, dressed as a delivery man, would go house to house, pretending that he had mistaken the door, while the police, armed, waited in the adjoining houses, hidden, ready to enter.

Among the half dozen officers, there was also Markus, dressed as one of the cops, protected. Hank was commanding the mission, knowing that there were also two cops with snipers ready to climb the roofs nearby. Simon had already seeing the first house, to find a human family with friendly appearance and too many cats, so the group advanced stealthily.  
Connor was serious, a little worried, wearing a ballistic vest, with a helmet under his arm and a gun in the waist.

\- Ey...- Hank patted his arm, to see him thoughtful- Remember, she's your priority. It's in a basement, so we barely find the house, run.  
\- I know- He nodded.  
\- The ambulance is a bit far away, so you should lift her if she does not react.  
\- I know… They gave me this- He showed a bottle not too big, with a transparent liquid- To recover fluid is the most urgent. If I make her to drink water, she will get better…  
\- Exactly...- Hank paid attention to his communicator- That house was not either, we have to move.

The group moved again, while Simon was approaching the third house. He knocked softly on the door and when it opened, he saw a serious-faced guy.

\- Hi, I'm sorry to bother you- Simon smiled, with a friendly tone.  
\- What do you want?  
\- You see... A friend of mine asked me to bring this package to an familiar on this street, like a favor, but the very clueless did not give me the address. If I remember correctly, he told me it was next to a house where there are usually five androids... I've been hitting houses for a while… Maybe is here?  
\- Yes...- He stared at him- Are you an android?  
\- Really? Great!- He smiled- Yes, I’m.  
\- If at any time you or one of your friends feels very harassed by humans... You can come here… We are very pro androids... Very...  
\- In fact…- He pretended to think- I have a friend who has not had a very good deal with the humans in his area... I will warn him to come here.  
\- Perfect- He smiled with a macabre air- Remember, the blue blood must always be together.

Simon nodded, smiling, as if he was showing him that he understood the idea, before walking to the house next door. Barely he was hidding, sent the direct message to Hank.

\- To positions!- The lieutenant ordered- We have the house! Team 1, move slowly! Team 2, to the roof, make recognition! And remember, we want at least one alive!

Connor put on his helmet, a little agitated. The snipers went up, checking the windows, reporting the movements on the upper floor. The officers began to approach around the house, while the two androids and Hank got ready.  
As soon as they were all ready, they entered, through all available doors and windows. The shooting was immediate, but the surprise factor gave the police advantage. Connor did not even think about taking out his gun, his eyes quickly scanned the ground, looking for the stairs that lead to the basement. He ran around the house, dodging things, until he found the stairs. He came down like a light, colliding directly with the iron door, oxidized and closed with a quite dense latch. He opened it as fast as he could, entering, looking around.

\- God...- He murmured, watching your body lying on the dirty floor- No… no…

He ran to you and quickly took off his helmet, kneeling at your side, taking your hands, calling you. He scanned your body, seeing your pale face, your wounds, discovering your extremely slow heartbeats.

\- Don’t…- He trembled, sitting and holding you in his arms- Don’t die... No... Wake up…

The android shook you, hit your cold cheeks while he kept calling you, but you did not move.

\- Please…- He sobbed- Wake up… Don’t leave me alone…

With one of his hands shaking slightly, he took the bottle with liquid and opened it. He held you better, slightly opening your mouth and, after looking at your completely broken lips, he placed the bottle on your lips and made the water run very slowly through your mouth.

\- Come on…- The bottle trembled more between his fingers- You are my angel… I can’t without you…

Your body instinctively, and with difficulty, swallowed a sip of water. The only sensation of drinking woke up part of your mind, so, almost like a zombie, you moved to try to drink more water.

\- God... - Connor breathed, raising the bottle more so that you take more water- Calm… Slowly…

One of your hands went up to the bottle, only to lift it completely and drink the contents as if your throat were hollow. The incredibly pleasant feeling to finally feel the water running through your body woke you up, it was as if life were returning to your chest.  
You cough a little, slightly opening your eyes, trembling. You saw everything a bit cloudy, but you could recognize his face.

\- C-connor?- You murmured, almost without a voice.  
\- It's me- He sob, letting out a shy relieved laugh, along with a sea of tears- I'm h-here... Is fine...  
\- I thought... that... I would not… see you... never again- You smiled without strength.  
\- That, never- He hugged you a little, with care.

Hank came in quickly, leaning to the door frame, relieved to see you still alive.

\- Bring the damn ambulance now!- He shouted towards the stairs- Officer in the ground!

Your small eyes stared at Connor's eyes, totally plagued with tears. You felt safe, finally.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

You had to stay in the hospital for several days. Your dehydration had been somewhat severe, so you spent 3 days with a tube putting liquids into your body from your arm. Luckily you had been healthy enough to resist without too many complications. You should hydrate and feed extra for a few weeks and rest a lot. Your body was a little sore and marked by so many hits, but nothing was broken. The worst was your wound on your rib, that had opened a little.  
Nevertheless, barely you left the hospital, you went right to the police, early. Fowler, out of your office, saw you pass and he shouted your name, immediately. You jump slightly and stopped.

\- Can I know what you're doing here?- He saw you coming close- You have to be in bed, resting.  
\- I know, Captain- You murmured, looking at the ground.

Hank and Connor looked up from their screens, watching you.

\- So?- Fowler inquired- You know you have a medical license, go back home.  
\- I… I'm fine… My work is not so strenuous, it's just being in front of the screen...  
\- I don’t care. If you have any complications being here, those in the union are going to cut my throat, so… Go home.  
\- But…  
\- Go home!

Your body jump instinctively. Connor had analyzed you quickly, seeing your adrenaline catapult and turning your level of stress insanely high, making your heart beat with force. He stood up and walked by your side, rubbing your back, noticing that your body tensed slightly.

\- Captain- Connor used a too firm a tone for his status- She has post-traumatic stress, you should not shout at her.  
\- And I should not scream at her if she was at home.  
\- I'm going to stay still- You murmured barely- Just… I don’t want to be alone…  
\- Fine- The captain sighed, moving away.  
\- I'll let you know when we leave... Yes?- Connor searched your eyes- You're going to stay with us for a while… You want?

You agreed, without looking up, before walking slowly towards your area.  
Several hours later you went into Hank's house, behind the lieutenant. For both policemen it was already somewhat alarming the fact that you had hardly spoken since you had been rescued, not even with one of them.  
Sumo saw you enter, obviously detecting that something was not right, so he whimper softly, leaning on your legs, trying to raise your mood.  
You ate with them, showing that you did not have too much appetite, neither energies, nor spirit. At night you lay in Connor's bed, while both detectives were to talk for a moment in the dining room.

\- I'm worried, Hank- Connor sighed- What should we do?  
\- Wait…- He leaned against the table- Her mind is still in shock, she need to move on to the next stage...  
\- What stage?  
\- When she starts crying and to tell what happened to her, the nigthmares… Just from there it's going to have some kind of improvement, but meanwhile… Don’t pressure her, don’t ask anything. She is not ready to talk.  
\- Seeing her like this make me... Sad...  
\- I know- Hank sighed- Me too, son. And don’t take it personally… Okay?  
\- Okay- He nodded slightly- Will it be useful that I downloaded myself all the information that there is about psychology?  
\- I… I would not recommend it... Leave that job to a human psychologist, it is a very sensitive issue and your feelings for her could cloud your judgment. She only needs two things from us... patience and affection.  
\- I have a lot of that...  
\- Then go- He pointed to the door with his own chin.

The android nodded again and walked directly to his room. He opened the door softly and watched your eyes already fixed on him, as if you had watched the door from the beginning.  
He took off his shoes and jacket, to lie down slowly by your side, while he covered you with blankets. Your arms are automatically chained to him, with enough strength.

\- I'll be in your side- Connor whispered, leaning his chin on your head- All the time it takes... You have my word.

You nodded, softly, noticing his arms around you, supporting you gently. Connor knew that your body still hurt for the blows received, so give you a big hug could do more harm than good. Even so, he noticed how your stress was a little lower when you had entered the house.

\- I have ordered security cameras installed outside your house- He mentioned, seeing how you raised your eyes to his- They will record anyone who gets close enough and I can see it directly in my head. I'll even be able to monitor the cameras in real time. Nobody will come close without me not knowing.  
\- You don’t have to do that...  
\- Shhh...- He gently kissed your forehead, near a remarkable purple mark on your skin- You have been my angel, several times... Let me take your place for a while… Yes?  
\- Thank you…  
\- Do you want to try to sleep a little?  
\- Yes...- You sighed- I feel tired…

You snuggled closer to him, resting your head on his chest, listening to his synthetic heart beating gently under your ear.

\- I like to hear your heart- You closed your eyes- It reminds me… I have you near...  
\- Curious...- He gently rubbed your back- It's what I usually do when we share a bed... To stay listening to your heart and your breathing...  
\- Seriously?  
\- Mhm...  
\- Cute…

Connor observed your very small smile that vanished very quickly for his liking. It was a sign that part of your mind was still very stressed as to keep you happy with so little. But he thought about the fact that it was still very soon. As Hank had said: You needed patience and affection.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Connor was quiet, with eyes closed, thinking. It was still early morning and he opened his eyes slightly, paying attention. He had realized that you had woken up, again, as you did doing every hour. You did not move too much, partly to not disturb him, without knowing that he noticed each and every time that you came out of the dream.  
But this time it was different. He noticed your stress levels, too high for someone who should be sleeping, as well as the slight shiver in your body. It was obvious that you had had some kind of nightmare with what happened days ago.

\- You must not repress yourself- The android whispered, caressing extensively your hair- You have not cried anything since we rescued you... You will not heal if you leave it inside...  
\- I don’t w-want to wake up Hank...- You mumbled, hiding your face.  
\- The doors are closed, I doubt I hear you...

You did not move, you had wanted to avoid doing that scene in front of the deviant, worse still in Hank's house, but your mind was saturated with the remembering of the fragments of your kidnapping every time you fell asleep.

\- Come on…- He rubbed your back- I'm here…

You squeezed him a little harder while you started to cry, with your face still hidden in his chest, trying to make his own body soundproof your crying, although with the seconds, you started to be too noisy, so you tried to repress everything as possible.

\- No, no…- He squeezed you delicately- Get it out… It will hurt you…

You hug him as if your life depended on it, crying hard, feeling running through your veins all the fear you had taked since the moment you felt trapped outside your house. For several minutes you cried every hit, every yell, every insult, every time you felt faint, every time a kick woke you up, every time thirst reminded you how close you were to death. You cried the anguish of being alone, not being able to see those you loved again, the need to have him close once more.  
Connor stood still, holding you, trying to make his own tears were not so obvious. Hearing you cry broke his soul, and even though it was something necessary, that did not prevent him from feeling particularly bad. Seeing you happy was his priority.

With the passage of minutes, little by little you began to calm down, slightly, sobbing, drying your nose and eyes with your handkerchief, although your body was shaking involuntarily, prey to the cocktail of emotions, stress hormones, adrenaline and accumulated tension.  
The soft voice of Connor made you raise your red eyes towards him, partly bewildered. He was singing. Very softly.

\- Hold on just a little while longer… Hold on just a little while longer… Hold on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

You stayed motionless, just looking at his expression plagued with peace, his pure eyes, letting his voice, velvety and melodious, navigate the corners of your mind.

\- Fight on just a little while longer… Fight on just a little while longer… Fight on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

One of his hands went up to your face, drying your still wet cheek.

\- Sing on just a little while longer… Sing on just a little while longer… Sing on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

You sighed imperceptibly, without removing the eyes from his face. You did not know he could do that, although being such an extremely advanced model, was obvious that he could. You did not notice, but the droid had scanned you, seeing how you had calmed down tremendously with so little, how your muscles had stopped tightening, so he bring you a little closer to his chest, while humming the song again, very low and soft.  
Slowly your eyes began to weigh you, still focused on his tranquilizing brown eyes. You did not notice when you fell asleep, even facing him.  
Connor kissed your head very long, with extreme care, to not wake you up. At least now he felt calmer, knowing that he had managed to calm down enough as for you to go back to sleep.  
What he had not noticed, was that Hank had been awakened by your crying, and had stayed attentive, hearing how you calmed down under his song. The lieutenant smiled, denying, going back to sleep.

Many hours later, in the morning, both Hank and Connor were ready to go to work to the police, when they saw you walking through the room, with normal clothes.

\- Hey...- Hank smiled softly- How you feel?

Your eyes traveled to both men and you nodded, gently, with a slight smile.

\- Those are excellent news for me, girl- The lieutenant smiled.

You came quickly, to give him a big hug, sinking your face in his neck. He smiled more widely, trying not to squeeze too much and cause you pain.

\- Lady hugs- He joke while you let him go.  
\- You will not come with us today?- Connor noticed you were not wearing police clothes.  
\- I don’t…- You looked at him- Today I have a psychologist.  
\- Do you want me to accompany you?  
\- I think I can alone this time- You approached him.  
\- Send me a message if you need me.

You denied softly, at his side. He and his mania to protect you, seemed especially lovely to you. You hugged him tightly, too.

\- Go away- You pushed him delicately- You're going to be late.

A minute later you were at the door of the house, watching as both approached the car, to go. Even though Hank had already entered the car, Connor seemed to stop when he opened the door, and go back to the house, as if he had forgotten something.  
He walked with a firm step to the door where you were and stopped in front of you. You were going to ask him what was wrong, but he placed his hand on your arm and came even closer, to kiss your cheek long and delicately, with more dose of affection than you expected.  
You were so paralyzed in such a big mental block that, by the time you woke up, Hank's old car was already going with both of them.  
You entered and closed the door, looking at nothing, touching your cheek with your fingers, your heart bounced hard down your ribs and, if you had been an android, you would have a short circuit and your LED would have exploded.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Over the course of a couple of weeks, your mind slowly calmed down. The knowledge that the trapped androids would now be in jail for a long time, and that his extremist movement had died with them, was a relief for your soul. That, added to the long talks with your psychologist, some sleeping pills and know that now your house had security cameras, made it possible for you to sleep more peacefully, although you were still a bit overly attentive to noise and you startled a bit more than usual. But it would be something that would take months to recover fully, beyond that, in the words of your psychologist, you will recover too well for what happened.

It was the first days of April, a warm morning of a very pleasant Saturday. You were finishing watering your indoor plants, that were close to bloom, when the doorbell rang. You opened the door, watching Connor standing, with a clear blue shirt, short sleeve, hair a little messier than usual, a pretty big backpack on his shoulders, his LED hanging out of his half-open shirt and a smile on his face. He looked jovial and especially attractive.

\- Well, well…- You look him from the floor to his head, smiling- Do you come from infiltrating a university campus?  
\- No- He thought and looked at himself- Why? Do I look bad?  
\- You look great, calm... Very good style.  
\- I chose it myself- He smiled, looking at you, with pride in his eyes.  
\- Seriously? Wao... You are progressing a lot!  
\- Thank you.  
\- And…- You pointed inside your house, even though you did not expect his visit- You will come in or...?  
\- No, actually... I have a idea…- He thought for a moment, looking at his feet, before looking at you again- The weather is nice today, and I think that it could be beneficial for you, to go out a little, eat outside, take a breath, get distracted... It's warm, so your knee will not hurt much. If you want… I would have asked you before but it come to my mind 38 minutes ago.  
\- You're adorable- You smiled- But what about you? Do you really want to go? I remember you that you should not do anything that you don’ want at first.  
\- Working in the police I only see the outside when I have to go see a case... I go out for a walk with Sumo, but you know very well that he does not like to walk too much... And Hank prefers to be indoors. I would visit places by myself, but I feel more comfortable with you, I know I can ask you anything, as strange as it is.  
\- So I think it's a good plan- You agreed- In fact, I was thinking of go out later on my own, so, perfect. Although you should wait me to change, because I will not go out with this clothes.

He saw you enter, so he came in behind you and closed the door, noticing how you walked to your room and you shut the door.

\- Do you prefer to have lunch in a restaurant?- Connor asked, loudly, so you could hear him- Or a picnic?  
\- Oh my God! Picnic!- You shouted from your room- I love picnics!  
\- Obviously…  
\- How obviously!?  
\- Good ear… You like plants and eat, a picnic is to eat between the plants.  
\- Are you calling me fat!?  
\- I said you like to eat… I'm lying?  
\- Bastard- You murmured.  
\- There was an 87% chance that you said yes to the idea of the picnic. Luckily I guessed right, because I brought food in the backpack.  
\- Do you have everything planned? Forget this… It's a stupid question... You always have everything planned.  
\- Exactly.

Soon after you left your room, with long and comfortable pants, in gray camouflage style, a salmon colored blouse and a simple cloth jacket, with small red diamond patterns. A handbag hung from your shoulder somewhat rustic and black.

\- I know- You noticed how he looked at you, while you were taking the keys to your house- I don’t have good style.  
\- We will not go to a fashion show, the style does not matter.

After making sure you had everything you needed, you left home, with the android.

\- Mmmmmm...- You inspired, walking, looking around- Today is perfect.  
\- I have the same opinion- He watched you, walking by your side.  
\- And so? What's the plan?  
\- Why the rush? We will arrive.  
\- Suspense- You laugh- Is far away?  
\- A bit, we will have to use the bus a couple of times.  
\- I thought we would walk.  
\- I'm not going to punish your leg over there... We will have time to walk.  
\- All right… And why the backpack? So many things did you bring for me to eat?  
\- Of course not- He smiled- I also brought my camera.  
\- Great- You smiled.

The truth was that the weather was totally perfect for walking. Warm, with some sporadic breeze, sunny. And the good thing about walking with Connor, was that you did not have to be constantly talking. Sometimes both shared long moments in silence, that were not uncomfortable, but rather the opposite, it gave you a sense of camaraderie and connection that simple words could not imitate.  
Minutes later they both already got down from a bus and were walking through a more residential area, quiet, Green. Connor looked at you askance and he put close his hand to yours, taking it gently, interlacing the fingers. You lowered your face slightly, trying to hide your smile. Internally you felt especially happy that he would have had that kind and gentle gesture with you, by his own will. You did not see him, but he also looked away, trying not to show his obvious silly smile.  
Part of you stopped to think the possibility that it was more a date than a simple walk. He was showing too much interest, too much affection, for what would be something of simple friends. But you could not speculate too much, being that Connor was not really human and his reactions and actions could be due more to the fact that he was not too used to that kind of socialization, to a true romantic plan.  
You denied for yourself. You had already scolded yourself a dozen times before, you were fully aware that you should not have that kind of thoughts with him. At least, to have them, you should not be bumb enough as to believe yourself corresponded.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

After walking a lot more and cross a long bridge in a bus, you started to realize where you were going: The Belle Island, the great island in Detroit, surrounded by a bay of salt water and full of pleasant green spaces, including a small mini forest in the center. It was easy to recognize, since the CyberLife Tower shine in one of the ends.

\- So this was your plan from the beginning- You smiled, looking around- Excellent plan... I have not been here for a long time.  
\- For any special reason?  
\- Not really.

The android stayed watching you. He liked to notice how your eyes looking everything around, like scanning your environment.

\- Connor- You took his arm, even looking towards a tree-Look… A hawk.

He followed your gaze, observing a large bird on the tip of a pine tree.  
You secretly watched the deviant. His profile to the sun, with the light giving in his brown eyes, turning them slightly golden, the wind gently waving his hair that acquired coppery reflections with the sun, his features of slight seriousness, the timid imperfections of his skin, his freckles. You felt that your hands start to sweat and you insulted the fact that he seemed more attractive to you every time.

\- Do you want the camera?- You whispered.  
\- Good idea- He look at you.

You walked behind him, to open the backpack on his shoulders, watching the food fully ordered in airtight containers. You took the camera, giving it to him.  
He took it, looking through the viewfinder, focusing, with a position so stable that looked like he was using a gun. And for a moment he stood still, waiting, as looking for the right moment, until the bird moved to a more interesting position. You heard the shutter activate several times and you saw how the camera went down.

\- Interesting- You stared at him.  
\- What?  
\- You don’t just take pictures... You wait at the right time so that your target gives you a better result... I mean, you don’t take pictures, just for doing it... You know the techniques.  
\- I think.  
\- Talented boy- You smiled.  
\- You know too- He gave you the camera.  
\- What?- You took it.  
\- Maybe I has done an involuntarily investigation- He looked to another side- And I found out you have an aunt in a photo studio in Cleveland...  
\- Connor!  
\- It was involuntary!  
\- You are terrible- You laughed.  
\- Anyway, you can also use it... I know it's mine, but it would be something new for me, see your own style.  
\- Average style- You shrugged your shoulders- What do you want me to take a picture of?  
\- Whatever you want... Something that you find beautiful.

Your eyes looked around, as looking for what to portray. You laughed for yourself and aimed directly at Connor.

\- What do you do?- He mumbled.  
\- You said to take a picture to something that I find beautiful- You smiled, behind the lens.

You noticed how his face mixed between confusion and shame, with a soft tone of light blue on his cheeks, that only increased to a firmer color when he heard the shutter.

\- You're adorable- You laugh- And you were ashamed, that makes it a thousand times more adorable!  
\- N-no- He mumbled.  
\- No?- You approached, showing the photo on the screen- And that blue on your face, what is it? An opportune escape from Thirium?  
\- No…  
\- Shame is normal in humans... And now in deviants.  
\- You blush all the time and I'm not making fun of you.  
\- I don’t blush all the time! Liar!  
\- Liar?- He pretended to be offended- Give me the camera, I'll show you pictures of you blushing.  
\- No way- You separated with everything and camera.  
\- I have to get my own camera, in a bad way?  
\- It's not fair, you are stronger.

You saw him approaching, so you shouted slightly, giving him the back and wanting to hide the camera. Automatically Connor hugged you from behind.

\- I'm an analyst and tactician cop- He murmured, near your ear- I don’t need the strength.  
\- Really?- You smiled.  
\- Mhm... Give me back the camera... Or I'll lick your face.  
\- Ewwwww... That is not fair!  
\- The camera…  
\- No!

You scream slightly when you saw his face coming to you and you closed your eyes, waiting for him to lick your face like it was Sumo. Instead of that, he squeezed you gently and kissed long your head. That distracted you enough to take the camera out of your hands.

\- You see?- He separated from you- I'm a tactician, I can defeat you without force.  
\- You are a manipulator- You grumbled.  
\- Is the same.  
\- I can also be "tactical" and manipulate you.  
\- Of course you can, you are machiavellian.

You looked very offended, watching him hang his camera in his neck. The android smiled, extending his hand towards you. You murmured a slight insult, taking his hand, noticing how he immediately interlace his fingers with yours and began to walk.

\- Soon it will be noon- Mentioned Connor- I have already chosen the place to stop to eat, you sure start to feel hungry.  
\- Well… a little bit… So much outdoors opens my appetite.

You walked, getting a little closer to him, without avoid occasionally looking at both hands together.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

After walking a little more on the island's trails, both came to a quiet area, not far from the water. The grass was somewhat grown, green and strong, with some small sporadic flowers, except on both sides of the path, where small bushes of different types, full of flowers, framed the stone path.  
You see Connor move out of the path, and you followed him in silence, to a leafy tree, of generous proportions, with vigorously green leaves and full of small purple flowers.

\- How did you find this place?- You asked, amazed, while he took off his backpack and camera.  
\- Days ago I asked Markus for a place like this- He knelt, pulling a huge tablecloth out of his backpack- Calm, green and beautiful.  
\- More like paradisiacal...

You helped him spread the tablecloth under the tree, to then both sit on the soft floor, in silence, quite close.  
Instinctively you closed your eyes for a moment. You could hear the nearby sea, crashing gently against the wall of the island, the whisper of the leaves on top of you, the concert of birds around, including a bird especially melodious echoing among the trees. There were no voices, children, cars, music. Only nature.  
You gave a long sigh, with the sun playing on your face, going through the leaves of the tree. Everything smelled like flowers, grass and sea.

\- I think this is my new favorite place- You whispered, opening your eyes.  
\- And mine…  
\- Thank you- You looked at him.  
\- Why?  
\- For bringing me here.  
\- You're the one who always helps me and teaches me about the things that I still don’t know. The least I could do is give you something back.  
\- You make me food, you help me with the wound, you rescued me from the basement... The list is huge, it's not like you never do anything for me.  
\- I know... But this is... different- He looked at the landscape.  
\- Different?  
\- Make food, take care of your wound... They are things that anyone could do... I thought a lot about something more... personal. And I think this is similar to what I had in mind.  
\- You worry too much, Connor, your hair wil start to fall with so much stress...  
\- My hair will not...- He looked at your smile and smiled too- Yes… I know…  
\- May l…?- You doubted a moment- Can I ask you something silly?  
\- Sure. Tell me.  
\- Can you... sing again?

The deviant nodded softly, before looking at the distance and closing his eyes.

\- Hold on just a little while longer… Hold on just a little while longer… Hold on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright… 

You watched him carefully, seeing how his expression seemed to focus in some memory of his mind, noticing his soft voice bouncing off in the trees, as if he had originally been designed to harmonize with the environment, without disturbing even the birds.

\- Fight on just a little while longer… Fight on just a little while longer… Fight on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

For a moment you looked at his lips, moving peacefully, feeling a slight chill on your neck.

\- Sing on just a little while longer… Sing on just a little while longer… Sing on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

He took a couple of seconds before reopening his eyes and see your kind look.

\- I like to hear you sing- You confessed softly- It's obvious that you do it with your soul... Where did you learn that song?  
\- From nowhere... When I sang it to you that time, after your nightmare, it just came up. I also found it strange, so I did a little research, and apparently it's a song that they put us, by default, and that is used to check that the speech system is working correctly.  
\- Like a basic voice test?  
\- Exactly.  
\- Is it to say that all androids have that song?  
\- So it seems…  
\- Ah- You thought, stretching your legs and rubbing your bionic knee- I did not know it. But I doubt others will sing it as well as you.  
\- Do you know any song?  
\- Seriously?- You put on an offended face- You know very well that I love music. It is obvious that I know a few songs.  
\- True- He smiled- But I've never heard you sing.  
\- Because I sing worse than an angry goose.  
\- I doubt it's so bad- He laugh softly.  
\- I can hum something, but not sing- You noticed his eyes- No.

He tilt his head slightly, with big puppy eyes. You laughed, covering your face with your own handbag.

\- Please- Connor said sadly, while he trying to lower your handbag.  
\- I hate you- You looked at him, lowering your handbag completely- If no other bird sings in all day, is your fault.  
\- But you will make this android happy.  
\- Trickster and liar.  
\- I will not deny that I play a little with your psyche, but I never lie.  
\- All right- You sighed.

Beyond a slight silly nervousness, you closed your eyes and sang a piece of the first thing that occurred to your mind: the main song of Titanic. And of course, it was not remotely close to how well Connor sang.

\- God- You covered your face- I told you... There are sick geese with better melodies than mine.  
\- What I was interested in hearing was how much spirit you put on music, not how you execute it.  
\- Are you serious?- You looked at him between your fingers- Or do you say it just to make me feel better?  
\- I don’t lie… Remember?  
\- I know…

You lowered your hands and looked up, paying attention to a bird between the branches of the tree where both were. The deviant did not bother to even observe the bird, his eyes were very busy in your face. He tilt his head instinctively, smiling. He took his camera carefully and pointed towards you, to portray your calm face forever.  
You heard the shutter and you turned to see him, automatically blushing.

\- That's what I was looking for- He mumbled, taking out a new photo.  
\- Connor!- You looked elsewhere.  
\- You did not say you never blushed? 

You laughed softly, trying not to see him.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

You were sitting on the tablecloth, eating another small slice of pizza. Connor had brought hermetic containers with a little bit of everything: small sandwiches, portions of pizza, fruits, pieces of cake. Everything done by him.  
You looked at him slightly, wiping your lips with a napkin. He was looking up, to the flowers of the tree where they were sitting. He had some purple petals scattered about his hair and clothes, like everything under those branches.

\- Connor...- You called him.  
\- Mhm?- His eyes were still in the tree.  
\- Why you don’t eat?  
\- Because I don’t need it.  
\- I know… I mean you have a pseudo processing system, and with High Sensitivity, you have the ability to enjoy the flavors. Why you don’t use that?  
\- I use it- He lowered his eyes and fixed them on you- Every so often I try things.  
\- And? You don’t like?  
\- Of course I like it.  
\- Then I don’t understand why you're not eating permanently. I mean, you are a master in the kitchen, all your dishes are the glory...  
\- Is that… Unlike you and the rest of the humans, for me food is only... pleasure. You give use to food, you use it as an energy source, you store it, you can use it to save your life. I don’t. And I think with the amount of humans and animals who suffer from lack of food... Spend that on me, only to discard it in the same way that it enters my mouth... It is selfish. I prefer to give it to someone who really needs it.  
\- That's nice and generous- You smiled.  
\- Common sense.

The phone in your handbag sounded abruptly. You insulted, while you taking it and, after seeing the name, you attended.

\- Tell me Emy...- You answered- Yes, of course that… It was today? Shit!

Connor frowned slightly his forehead, looking at you. For a moment he imagined that you would be running away for some personal matter, ending abruptly with his plan to spend the day with you, which angered and frustrated him in equal measure.

\- And…?- You spoke- What…? Don’t fuck with me... Send it to me now! Of course, dumb! Yes… How did you know I'm with him...?

Curious, the android saw how you blushed slightly.

\- You're a bitch- You laugh- Yes… Yes… Yes… Enough, annoying! Let me see it, tomorrow we talk! Little kisses! Fuck you!

You hung up and looked at Connor, with a smile from ear to ear.

\- I don’t know if you appreciate her or hate her- He murmured- What happen?  
\- What does not happen! God! The Agreement of Detroit!  
\- What?  
\- Oh my God, Connor- You laugh- You don’t know that the UN came together today? In Sweden?  
\- I have little information, but yes, I know… Why?

You searched your handbag, taking out your Pad and you moved to sit next to him, very close, practically resting on his chest. You quickly turned on the device.

\- Today the UN came together to review the Agreement of Detroit- You mentioned him, happy, searching among your emails- Emy is my friend, she works as a reporter and has first-hand information... And they have signed the Agreement of Detroit!  
\- Ah...  
\- Don’t search for information!- You stopped him- Here I have it! But do you know what it means? The androids officially have their human rights!  
\- I did not think humans would approve it in the first instance.  
\- But it happened! Now you can no longer refer to us as "humans"... You are officially human too.  
\- Then how?  
\- No idea- You laugh- But here I have the agreement...

You quickly began to read over so much bureaucratic verbiage, looking for the important things. Connor was quite surprised that the humans had signed that so quickly. Between the androids the idea had circulated that it would take several years, not only a year. He looked at you, thinking, passing his arm around your waist.

\- Here…- You read- The androids integrate the same set of Homo Sapiens and will now be cataloged in the same way than the other human races, asians, caucasians, arabs, blacks, bla bla bla… Granting them the title of "Human persons of deviant race", abbreviated "Deviant" u Homo Sapiens Thiriumnita... Look at that? You are a Homo Sapiens Thiriumnita...  
\- It sounds a little strange.  
\- Totally- You laughed and you continued reading- For this, all android manufactured and awake before and during the Detroit Event, you must pass the Turing Test and the Kamski Test to move to Deviancy and receive the new degree... Really? Kamski managed to get his name? Damn rat.  
\- All right, I passed that test on his own face.  
\- With the signing of this agreement, Deviants are considered as living beings, free, with reason and conscience, which gives them, automatically, the list of basic human rights, among which are the right to life, freedom, meeting, development, expression, to profess their religion, to equality before the law, protection against torture, violence and abuse, right to paid work, to private property, to well-being, among others. They also automatically enter as a Citizen of the country of residence, with the right to vote, election of own representatives, and all civil and citizen rights and duties.  
\- I will not be able to do anything ilegal again- He joked.  
\- Silly- You pushed him gently, while you continued- These rights are equal, irrevocable and unrenounceable. They must have official human identification, with the model, serial number, bla bla bla… Listen to this… They will have the right to civil union between members of their own race or interracially "Sapiens Sapiens/Thiriumnite Sapiens”... You will be able to marry androids! No wait… it is said Deviant... I already have a mental mess... And says… They may voluntarily opt for a human last name, through adoption or civil union processes... You'll be able to call yourself Anderson!  
\- I'm not going to marry Hank!

You had thought about the adoption option, not that. A very loud laugh escaped from your mouth, before you could cover yourself. He looked at you, smiling. It was not common for you to laugh so hard, but your scandalous laughter made him extremely happy and it made him feel tingly in his stomach.

\- How…?- You laugh with force- How do you come up with... those things?  
\- I had said it seriously- He laugh.  
\- Sometimes you're such a fool.

You laughed softly, drying your eyes, reading a little more the details of the Agreement of Detroit, noticing how Connor lean his chin on your head, also reading. You did not notice the older woman walking down the path, which turned her eyes towards both of you, smiling and nodding.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The hours passed slowly. You two had already walk for all the Belle Island, and even stayed for a while in the island's aquarium, looking and talking about fishes, and everything, most of the time, holding hands.  
The sun was already leaving when both arrived at your house. You opened the door and you turned around, to see him, very close to you.

\- It's been years since I had a nice and fun day like today- You smiled- Thank you.  
\- I always accomplish my mission- He smiled- But, you're welcome.

You looked slightly at his brown eyes, too close to you, fixed in your face. His expression was a little more serious but extremely sweet, while his hand was still holding your fingers, as preventing you from leaving.  
An important part of yourself had the desire to push forward to chain yourself to his neck and kiss his lips, but you hold yourself.

\- We should repeat it another day...- You murmured.  
\- Anytime…  
\- Yeah...- You doubted- So… See you later?  
\- Sure- He smiled softly- Rest well.  
\- You too…

You got a little closer, squeezing his hand, and you kissed his cheek very long, as if part of you asked him not to leave. You separated from him again, lowering your face and softly you entered your house, closing the door, illusively waiting for him to knock to enter and stay with you the rest of the night.  
That was what Connor had thought to do at first. His hand went up, but it stopped. Instead of hit the door, his fingers touched his own cheek. For a moment he thought it would be foolish to knock on your door to stay longer, so he turned around, walking slowly, moving away from your house.  
When you looked through the peephole, he had already left. You leaned your forehead on the door, sighing

\- God- You sigh- What did you think was going to happen? That he declare himself or something? He's an android, idiot, he hardly knows what it is to eat... Stupid…

You hit your forehead against the door, a couple of times.

\- Forget that… Stupid brain... Friendship, just that… Remember? It does not matter that he is absurdly attractive, incredibly smart, extremely sweet, attentive and basically the best living being on the planet... You are not! 

You hit your forehead one more time, more firmly.

\- You are only human, fragile, mortal... You are not so pretty, not so smart, not sweet... You have a leg that looks like a horror movie, you have no idea of anything and you are stupid... Stupid… Put damn brakes... You were to nothing to kiss him, idiot... Think of the consequences...

You walked through your living room, leaving your handbag aside and sitting down heavily in the couch, with a long frustrated sigh.  
That kind of thing was happening to you too often. While you were with him, you just smiled, you laughed, you enjoyed life. But go home, alone, was a reminder that he was just your friend.

\- Remember…- You mumbled to yourself, looking at nothing- Androids tend to create affective bonds with the first ones that treat them kindly. That's why Connor appreciates Hank so much... So it's not because I'm special, it's just because I arrived early... It is not personal… If I had been any other man, he would have the same treatment... It's not personal... It's not personal... It's not personal...

For his part, time later, Connor was sitting on the steps at the entrance to his house. He would have entered, but he was too thoughtful. He stay whitout movement, seeing how the sky was dark blue. His hands took his camera and he began to see the photos he had taken. He did not care so much the good pictures he had taken to flowers and things, he just wanted to see the ones he had taken from you. He stayed watching you, the huge smiles that you put, or those photos where you were looking or doing something else. He stopped to look at your eyes, bright and happy.  
Sumo appeared on the sidewalk, panting, to simply lie down grossly on his feet. Behind, Hank walked. He denied seeing the boy with a face that was not good at all. He advanced, passing over Sumo, and sat next to him.

\- What happen?- The lieutenant muttered- You two fought?  
\- No…  
\- So? Bad day?  
\- No, no… Everything was perfect… I never saw her so happy...  
\- But…?  
\- I was looking for information, to know if she liked me... I spent the day trying to see the signs... And I know less than in the beginning... On the one hand it seems that she loves me, but at the same time… It seems she wanted to take distance...  
\- She has you tattooed on her arm... She likes you...  
\- But it's not enough for me, Hank- He stared at him- I love her, I want to be with her, really... as... a couple...  
\- I know…  
\- When I left her at her home... I thought she would kiss me... I felt the Thirium running so fast that for a moment I thought I had a defective biocomponent...  
\- God- He denied, with a smile- That's the android version of "I feel butterflies in my belly"...  
\- Yes...- He looked down- But it was just a kiss on the cheek... Friends things... Right?  
\- So it seems…  
\- I feel…- He closed his fists and snorted with high doses of frustration.  
\- Calm down- Hank rubbed his back.  
\- Is it normal be... emotionally chaotic?  
\- It would not be love if it were not emotionally chaotic.  
\- What should I do?  
\- Wait, I guess... I'm not sure… I suck on things of love, son...

Connor sighed loudly, trying to look for a bit of order in his messy brain, trying to calculate what to do in the future.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Hank was in the living room, almost a month later. He was focused on his computer, reviewing certain information of a case, of which he had had a vague new idea while he returning from work. It was Friday, he could already be having a beer and relaxing watching TV, but he was not tired.  
He heard footsteps stopping by, so he turned around. Connor was standing, combed hair, with formal clothes, tie and even with the gabardine he had received as a gift at the end of the year.

\- How much elegance- Anderson looked at him- Are you going to a party or something, boy?  
\- No…- He looked away- I've thought too much... I know what I feel and I think it's time...  
\- Wait a moment- He stood up- Are you going to tell her?  
\- I have to do it…  
\- It's not that you have to...  
\- You don’t get it- Connor interrupted him, with look between sad and upset- I can’t... control myself... Neither physically nor emotionally.  
\- What?  
\- You said yourself that in your eyes I’m already too obvious. And even when I'm trying at all hours to seem... normal. I can’t anymore, okay? I feel that something in me is going to explode if I continue like this.  
\- It's okay… But keep in mind that things are not that simple. I know I have said many things, and I've even hinted that she has feelings for you, but don’t take it as a reality...  
\- I know.  
\- And remember that even though you're a deviant and all that about the agreement... The relationships between humans and androids are still not well seen it, she can retract everything... Or even not really feel anything other than friendship.  
\- I know, Hank- He moved, nervous- I've already thought about all that... But she needs to know it.  
\- No, she don’t need it...- He approached- What would happen if she don’t feel the same and your declaration only makes everything worse? You two are very good friends and that can break the friendship.  
\- I know, dad!- He scream.

Hank looked at him, with big eyes. Connor immediately lowered his head, acknowledging his mistake.

\- I’m sorry…- The android mumbled, looking at the ground- Sorry, Hank... I don’t…

The lieutenant hugged him tightly, patting his back.

\- It's okay, Connor... Calm down, son...  
\- I…  
\- Listen to me- He separated a little, looking at his eyes- Don’t worry about me… Go with her…  
\- But you said...  
\- I know what I said, but I was just trying to warn you... protect you... You know very well that you two are like my family, that you two be together would make me happy. But, child, keep in mind that if you fight, I will try to be impartial. So don’t ever play with my emotions so I be in your favor, or I'll kick your ass… Okay?

The android nodded, gently.

\- Now go- Hank pushed him gently- Before you make me sentimental.  
\- Thanks Hank- Connor smiled, before walking quickly to the door.

Anderson saw the door close and denied softly. He really want that happen.  
You were in your house, sitting in your couch, eating a yogurt while you read a digital book. You heard your doorbell and you stood up, even with the spoon in you mouth. You walked barefoot to the door and opened, smiling slightly at the sight of Connor.  
His brown eyes watched you for a moment. You were barefoot, with a little messy hair and smiling with the spoon in you mouth, with a old wasted sweatshirt and shorts that were barely visible underneath. You were a little disaster that he found as adorable as beautiful. He was tempted to hug you for hours.

\- Cnnnrr- You mumbled with your mouth busy.  
\- Hi…- He sighed a little, trying to look calm.  
\- What?- You took the spoon out of your mouth and looked at him, worry- What are you doing here? Something happened?  
\- No, no…  
\- Thank God- You let him pass- You look too serious and formal... I thought someone was dead.  
\- Of course not…- He entered, taking off his gabardine, watching how you closed the door and you walked around the living room- I came to talk to you... If you have time.  
\- I was not doing anything important, don’t worry- You pointed to the couch, while you sat- Although… So formal?  
\- It is something serious…- He sat down, leaving the gabardine on the backrest.  
\- Did you dress like that to talk to me?- You looked at him, a little alert- That worries me.  
\- It's not something... bad... Well… I don’t know…- He rubbed his own neck- It's not easy...  
\- I am here to help you- You patted his arm.  
\- I know…- He sighed, thinking, looking at the nothing- Remember how I was, a year ago?  
\- When did we start working together with the deviants? Of course I remember.  
\- How would you say it was?  
\- Mmmmmm…- You thought- Very curious, kind but a little naive, almost too pure, and a little... android, but with a lot of potential.  
\- And now?  
\- More curious but experienced, kind but perceptive, still too pure, practically a human and with even more potential- You smiled slightly.  
\- Do you know that you were responsible for all that?- He look at you.  
\- Of course not. Hank helped a lot. And if that has happened in only one year... I don’t want to imagine what you will do in 10 years...  
\- Yes, Hank helped, but you did the heavy work... Talking to me, explain to me the most complex things of humanity, the feelings... And then give me the High Sensibility... That you are always supporting me and encouraging everything I do. You took the... android... and you transformed it into a human.  
\- And you forget that is your own growth. I did not do anything other than orient you a bit. The one who stays awake every night, analyzing and processing the new feelings and the recent sensations, it's you. Not me, not Hank.  
\- You don’t understand- He sighed.  
\- Maybe I do…  
\- Some time ago you mentioned that you break with one of your ex-boyfriends, on good terms, because love was just gone... How do you know when love arrives?  
\- When it arrives? You don’t know… You only realize it when you are totally in love... It's like a "Oh shit", and then everything makes sense. The emotions, the electric currents that run your body, the nervousness, the desire to scream for strange reasons...  
\- The wishes of spending hours hugging each other- He continued, looking at nothing- The need to make sure that the other person is fine... The warmth that grows in the chest to see those eyes... The feeling of comfort, to be understood, that everything will be fine...  
\- Yes... Exactly- You thought, doubting- It's almost like you live it, Connor...  
\- That's what I'm doing…- He stared at you- I love you.

For a moment you stayed still, as if your brain had been disconnected.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

For several seconds you just stood still as a statue, looking at him, practically without even breathing, doubting if you had heard correctly.

\- W-what?- You murmured.  
\- I love you- He repeated, without removing his eyes from you- I'm in love with you…  
\- That can’t be…  
\- But it is… There are enough cases of deviants in love with each other, so it is evident that it is possible. I know what it feels like because I'm feeling it.  
\- No… Most likely, you're confusing the information...- You deny- You don’t have such a friendly contact with other humans it is possible that one way or another you try a relationship with whoever...  
\- No- He stopped you- It's not confusion. I know what friendship is, and it is not what I feel. Don’t try to make me doubt myself, I've been thinking and analyzing this for a long time.  
\- I just emphasize the fact that...  
\- Don’t- He interrupted you again- I'm in love with you, really. Understand it.  
\- God- You rubbed your face- Let's suppose it's true... Why me? There are hundreds of deviants of all genders, physically perfect. And there are even humans much better than me... Without so much filling and without scars all over the body...  
\- You are physically unique- He looked more at you- You're not the copy of another android, it's you. With your details and imperfections. You are a cathedral between glass buildings... And even so, what attracts me most is your brain, your knowledge, your way of seeing the world, your kindness, your humor, and your soul... I see that part of you, in your eyes... That flame, so strong and sometimes so tenuous...

You sighed, trying to not see him. He could not be saying all that if his feelings were not real.

\- Since when?- You asked.  
\- I don’t know… Since you started going back to Hank's house, maybe... As you said, I did not realize until I was already in love...  
\- And when was that?  
\- I began to notice the change after my transition, although Hank noticed it even earlier.  
\- Wait… What?- You turned to see him- Does Hank know it?  
\- Of course. I could not talk this with you...  
\- I knew it... Anyway... And... When were you totally sure?  
\- When the bus exploded... Hank was by my side when I woke up and I saw the fireball... I did not know if you were alive, but the very idea of your death... It made me cry for the first time... here I realized everything... Losing you would be like losing something of me... All of Me…

Connor lowered his head, drying your eyes. At that moment you understood his scared face when you woke up in the hospital, his emotion badly contained. The android was not lying, he was not confused or wrong. He really loved you.  
You stayed still again, thinking, not knowing what to do.

\- You don’t feel the same… Right?- He mumbled.

You insulted in yourself, that was exactly the question that you wanted to avoid.

\- Its not that easy- You whispered, looking at nothing.  
\- Yes it is- He look at you- You love me or not?  
\- Its not that easy- You repeated- You are an android... Your emotions always correspond to the first ones that give you some kind of affection...  
\- You're not denying it...

You felt your heart bouncing inside your ribs.

\- Your heart rate is very high- He noticed- Your blood pressure has also risen...  
\- Don’t analyze me- You murmured.  
\- What else can I do? You don’t answer me, I have to find out the truth in another way.  
\- I'm not a police case, you don’t need the truth.  
\- Of course I need it.  
\- For what?  
\- To know what to do... I don’t know if I'll have to get used to not to be reciprocated and try to forget what I feel, or... express myself.

You sighed long, looking for coherence in your mind.

\- Before...- Connor thought, serious- When we talked, you did not stop looking at my eyes... Today you barely turned to see me... Why?  
\- Because I'm thinking...- You murmured- And I can’t think if I look at your eyes...  
\- You always told me that to be real to myself, I had to ask "What I want"… Because knowing that would give me the key to know who I am, be happy… And also that I should stop analyzing and think about feelings and emotions, and just... feel it. You don’t do any of that... It even seems that you want to do the opposite, not feel.  
\- God- You rubbed your face- When did you become a psychologist?  
\- You teach me… And you keep evading any question.  
\- Technically you have not asked anything...  
\- All right…- Connor sighed, giving up- You want me to go and try to forget this?

You looked at him, quickly, with some fear.

\- No…- You whispered, looking down again.  
\- Do you love me?

You agreed, even with eyes on the ground. Recognizing and saying it had been more difficult than you had ever believed it. Months at his side had created too much interest in the android, thoughts that were not correct and, at the time, unrequited. You had wanted to bury all of that, day after day, and you had achieved it momentarily. Now reality was gushing out of your chest.  
The worried and serious face of the deviant softened for a moment, before getting scared quickly. You kept with down face, drying your eyes with the backs of your hands.

\- Hey...- He came close, to rub your back- What... what happens?  
\- I’m sorry…- You sobbed- I feel like a bastard... I can’t imagine what you have suffered... with your new feelings... because of me...  
\- The feelings are not easy to understand, I know... And yes, until recently I was suffering... But what I feel now, it's worth it...

You looked at him slightly, behind your reddened eyes. He was smiling, with an extremely sweet and warm look, as if he wanted to remind you that both shared the same feeling, as if he wanted to calm down.  
You quickly hug him, hard, hiding your face in his neck, with dozens of emotions running through your veins. You did not know how to calm your heart, but Connor do. He hugged you firmly, squeezing you against his chest and kissing your head for a long time. After a few seconds he could notice how your body began to relax and your muscles were loosened. An extremely pleasant sensation for him.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

You were totally still, cuddled in Connor's chest. He had moved just a little, to lean his back on the back of the couch, which was more comfortable for both. You had decided to listen to your own advice of not thinking and let feelings simply be expressed in their own way, but first you wanted to relax from everything that happened.  
After having thought that the android was only friendly, the knowledge that he really loved you had shaken your psyche and altered your soul. But his feelings were more obvious with the minutes, and feel one of his hands sinking constantly in your hair, with gentle movements, pacified you completely.  
You moved just a little bit, to see his eyes. There was his kind smile and those pure eyes that kept attracting you more and more. You gave a silly smile and hid your eyes.

\- What?- He smiled, looking for your eyes  
\- Nothing- You deny- I just become very silly when I'm... in love...  
\- Cute is the correct word- He rubbed your back.  
\- Fool…- You saw his face again.  
\- Maybe…- He kissed your forehead very long.  
\- Where did you learn… the details of... love?- You tried asking it correctly.  
\- You want to know where I learned to be affective and how to behave under the effect of falling in love?  
\- That…  
\- I downloaded myself... 32,210 books and 1,571 romantic movies... I have also downloaded part of the software of the different programs of different types of androids, as the section of family relationships of domestic androids.  
\- God...- You laugh- At least now you should have everything more clear.  
\- No, in fact a lot of information is contradicted, so I'm still confused with some details...  
\- Well- You denied, smiling, patting his chest- Now you can ask me and we'll see if your ideas are clarified… What confuses you the most?  
\- The fact that there is a lot of general information- He look at you- But I understand that each person has their tastes and preferences, so I don’t know what to apply with you.  
\- We'll see with time, Connor, no hurry.  
\- True… And I find it extremely curious that people use nicknames...  
\- Affectionate nicknames? It is a way to eliminate the formality of names. You have already called me "adorable" and "angel" a few times.  
\- Those are loving nicknames? But I did not do it on purpose- He thought a moment- Would you like one in particular?  
\- That does not ask, honey- You smiled- It must come from you... At the time.

Connor nodded, looking at you deeply. You loved that kind of look, intense, personal, full of energy.

\- I'd like to know how feels...- He mumbled, almost begging- Kiss you…

You smiled softly. You had believed that he would take things much more calmly and, obviously, much more slowly than a normal person, but it was evident that his typical curiosity gave him a little incentive. Your hand went up to his jaw, gently caressing his cheek, while you felt more and more attracted by his handsome face. You got even closer, delicately, to kiss his lips gently, that they were barely separated and that, for a few seconds, they were inert.  
Connor timidly returned the kiss, largely overwhelmed by a new wave of sensations that traversed every part of his body and brain. But the sweet sensation on his lips was impossible to ignore. For some reason it seemed instinctive. His mind was not thinking about what to do, he just wanted to keep doing it.  
By your side, you were surprised that his lips were so incredibly soft and warm, and later, the fact that the android was looking for a deeper kiss. His most open mouth was inviting and you kissed him long, feeling his lips trapping yours, his tongue imperceptibly looking for yours. Slowly you hugged his neck, discovering that his extremely slow and deep kisses were terribly addictive.

\- God...- You murmured- You kiss… so good…  
\- Don’t go…- He hugged your waist, getting you closer- Not yet…  
\- Of course not…

You moved delicately, to sit on his lap, facing him, almost without leaving his lips. One of your hands traveled to his hair, sinking among his brown threads, and the other walked on his cheek and neck. A satisfying soft sound came from Connor's nose, while his hands stayed on your thighs, still, fascinated by each movement.  
You had no idea how much time was passing, and nothing could matter less than that. Your brain was totally off, only attentive to his hypnotic way of kissing you, his heat and his hands, that start to move. Now these were traveling on your back, carefully, following your sides and moving slowly to your thighs, just to get back to your waist.  
But you began to notice a slight problem. Among so many kisses and caresses, your own temperature was rising, and a lot. Your body already had slight chills every time his hands brushed your waist and you were making a superhuman effort not to undress him.  
Beyond your enormous carnal desires, beyond that your excitement was only increasing and that your body will begin to beg for more, you should be strong and not give up. Connor was just starting to have the minimal notions of love and physical affection, and even though he was an "adult man", you felt that his soul was still very young. Advance very quickly, just to satisfy you, will be like force an inexperienced young man.

\- C-connor- You murmured, trying to break the kiss.  
\- Mmmmm?- He searched your mouth even more, taking your waist firmly and pressing you lightly against him.  
\- We should…- You kissed him softly- Calm down... a little...  
\- Mmmmm?- He opened his eyes and watched you for a moment- Why? I’m kissing badly?  
\- God- You laugh, caressing his cheeks with both hands- No, you're the best kisser I've ever met.  
\- Oh- He smiled and softly kissed your jaw- So?

You hesitated a moment. You could not tell him directly what you had in mind, not only maybe he would not understand it, it seemed even obscene to you.

\- Is that…- You thought- You're very... tempting.  
\- Tempting?- He looked at your eyes, tilting his head.  
\- Shit- You laugh- I love when you do that...  
\- Good to know- He smiled- You said?  
\- That you are… handsome and sweet, and soft...  
\- Thank you- He squeezed you gently, pressing more your waist against him- You too.

You were going to say something more, but your mind was blocked. You were almost sure you were feeling something. He had oppressed you enough and you had noticed something evident in him: his "equipment" was firm.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

You were still sitting on his lap, looking at Connor's deep eyes, expectant. From the moment you had felt the hardness under his pants, the words just vanished from your brain.

\- Are you okay?- He asked.  
\- Eemmm... Yes...- You murmured.  
\- Try to lie more efficiently...

The android raised one of his hands and caressed your cheek widely. You slightly hid your face in the palm of his hand, so warm and soft.

\- What happen?- Insisted the deviant.  
\- I don’t want to push you… You know?- You looked at him.  
\- I know. I have noticed it. Gentle and comprehensive.  
\- And…- You laughed nervously- God... It's so complicated to tell you these things...  
\- Your heart rate and blood pressure have risen...- He analyzed you- Your body temperature is also high, your skin has changed to a redder tone... Your body has a very fast response to contact...  
\- Eemmmm... And that means…?  
\- That…- He hesitated to have the conclusion in his mind- Oh...  
\- God- You covered your face- Now you're going to think I'm desperate or something...  
\- We were kissing for more than half an hour… Is not that supposed to be a normal reaction?  
\- I think so…  
\- Then I don’t understand what the problem is...  
\- Lord, Connor- You sighed- It's the first time you do this things, I don’t want to push you…  
\- Do you remember, that I explained to you that I downloaded part of the software of the different programs of the different types of androids?  
\- Yes... Half an hour ago...  
\- That also includes company androids.

You stared at him. You know that "company androids" was an elegant form to call the sexual androids. And Connor had self installed a software of them. That explained why his "equipment" had reacted on his own.

\- Just relax- He whispered, with his hands on your waist- It's not that you could hurt me...  
\- I know but… I don’t want your android instinct force you to do things you don’t want, just to please me.  
\- You're adorable- He smiled widely- And I love you.  
\- Silly.  
\- Teach me.  
\- What?- You laughed

Connor again bring your waist towards him, firmly and his eyes deeply rooted to yours.

\- Teach me- He repeated, this time more as a beg- I want to learn everything... With you... Please...

In your mind you sent everything to the hell. You took his cheeks and you chained yourself to his lips, kissing him deeply, slow and passionate. That he back to emit his smooth satisfactory sound just give you more desire. You left his mouth to start kissing his jaw and neck, noticing that he was nimbly removing his tie, as if he was anxious and threw it without much care, to the ground.  
Your hands went down his neck and you started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing him, feeling his hands return to your waist. Your fingers wandered broadly through his bare chest, rubbing his stomach, knowing that now you could enjoy his soft muscles, without fear of being discovered.

\- Let's see if the High Sensitivity works...- You purred.

Your lips traveled down his neck, kissing slowly. You dropped even more one of your hands to place it gently in his crotch and caress it gently. You heard him emit a long moan while he was trembling completely.

\- D-do it again- Connor beg- Please…  
\- Calm…- You kissed near his ear- This is only a small percentage of what you are going to feel.  
\- R-really?

Your hand squeezed it delicately, rubbing it with a little more intensity. His loud moan pierced your mind.

\- You are very vocal- You smiled, seeing his eyes- I love that.  
\- I don’t… I did not know I could feel that...  
\- I know- You caressed his chin.  
\- I can see you?

You nodded and took one of his hands, driving it until the closing of your sweatshirt. He took the lock and lowered it, very slowly, looking at you intensely. You laughed a little while you were taking off your sweatshirt and you left it aside, noticing how the android had his eyes fixed on your bra. A part of you wanted to make him wait for each movement, but that would be torturing him, so you took off your bra, without too much parsimony. You saw him inspire, as if he trying to control himself.

\- Don’t worry, they don’t bite- You joked, taking his hands and placing them directly on your breasts.  
\- Wao...- He mumbled, still.  
\- My twins like attention... Just be gentle.

He moved his hands, cautiously, feeling the skin, the softness, the shape, barely touching the nipples, seeing how they reacted timidly.  
You liked the fact that he was so extremely sweet and cautious. You had the memory of other men, almost always direct and bluntly, somewhat abrupt and even violent. Connor, with his way of acting and speaking, was a caress for your body and soul and, perhaps for the first time, you really felt spiritually loved. You felt yourself on a pedestal, valued as more than just a piece of meat.  
The deviant looked at your body, from top to bottom, fixing momentarily on the wound under your rib, the one produced during the bus explosion, completely covered by a bandage.

\- How is the wound?- He asked.  
\- Getting cured- You stroked his hands even on your breasts- Don’t worry…  
\- I will try to make sure not to open it with sudden movements, or something.

There was the typical overprotective Connor. It made you smile the fact that he cared more about your silly wound than his own erection.  
You got even closer, to be able to kiss him deeply. That lovely guy deserved the rest of the cake.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

You had moved just a little, to take off your pants and underwear. Also, you slowly helped him to undress, partly to see him better, ignoring the fact that it was obvious that you would see him several times. The image of his strong legs delighted you and you did not care about a hell that he and his member were not organic, the shape and proportions were damn perfect.

\- What happen?- Connor asked, when saw that you were still, looking at him- There is something wrong?  
\- God no… You are perfect.  
\- Thank you- He smiled- You too.  
\- My huge and sweet boy- You settled on his lap, almost sitting in front of him- Ready, honey?  
\- Ready…  
\- If something happens, tell me to stop… Okay? I will do the same, if something is very wrong.

You saw him nod and smile, kissing his forehead. You held it lightly and lowered your waist. After almost an hour of kisses and caresses, you asked yourself how you did not even slip out of the couch between so much lubrication. You felt him enter with extreme ease and you sat down at all, letting him bury himself as much as possible, while he emitted a loud moan.

\- S-shit…- Connor exclaimed, shaking slightly- T-that's…  
\- Yes- You rejoiced, caressing his shoulders- Exquisite...

Slowly you began to move, going up and down, slow but deep, listening to him moan in every movement. That was another feature that made him more delicious. You were used to men that barely made a sound when they finished, which made everything a little less exciting. That Connor was so verbally expressive revolutionized you completely.  
He had put his hands on your waist, letting, for now, thar you were the one in charge. His mind was trying to process everything, especially the waves of pleasure that came up from his pelvis every time you went up and down. He had never felt anything like that, and he knew immediately that he wanted more. He looked at you quickly, watching your naked body and, especially, how both bodies united. He looked closely at your face, your eyes narrowed, the sounds you emitted, how your features reacted to pleasure. He held your waist more firmly and moved you, inciting you to go faster.

\- Oh God…- You murmured, accelerating- You're… delicious…  
\- You too…- He moaned, burying his face in your neck.

It did not take long for both of you to start to despair for more. Instinctively you hugged his neck, to which he firmly hug your waist, controlling the speed and choosing an even faster movement, while his own waist moved firmly against you.

\- C-connor!- You moan hard- It's... p-perfect... God!

The almost infinite stamina of the androids began to be evident. He was still gentle, but fast and accurate, without slowing down for a second. He was destroying your mind and drying your throat.

\- D-don’t stop... Please...- You beg with a pitiful voice.

You noticed the climax emerging from your waist. You just wanted him to continue at that perfect speed.  
You hold yourself to his neck, as if your life depended on it, with your voice becoming loud moans, your legs shaking.

\- Show me…- He moaned, in your neck.

That Connor asked you to do that, was the last exciting thing your body needed. You hugged him tightly, giving a very long and loud scream, trembling as possessed, feeling the waves of orgasm hitting you.  
Your face was on his neck, while you breathed quickly, with the ecstasy still running through your veins, noticing that he had almost not slowed down.

\- S-shit…- You exclaimed, kissing his neck- Honey... Come on...  
\- I d-don’t know... h-how...  
\- You keep… going...- You kissed more his neck- Until... you explode...

Your mouth kept kissing and sucking his neck, hypnotized by the obscene concert of sounds that pierced your eardrums. Little by little you felt how his moans became trembling and erratic, almost as much as his movements, so you made sure you keep the rhythm too.

\- F-fuck!- Connor trembled more, tensing, throwing his head back- God!!

A long moan pierced the android's throat, as if he were suffering the worst of torture. His voice slowly turned into an extensive satisfactory moan and little by little, in timid sighs.  
You smiled widely, kissing his cheek, gently caressing his chest.

\- This turn you in a believer- You laughed.

You saw his eyes digging into yours, before he jump directly to your lips, kissing you hard, hugging you, rubbing his hands widely in your back.

\- Thank you- He mumbled on your lips- Lord... Thank you… I love you…  
\- Love you too honey- You caress his hair- What do you think? Great… Mmmm?  
\- Wao, yes- He smiled- Now I understand why humans are so obsessed with this...  
\- True.  
\- How I was?- He got serious- I did it fine? Do you think I can improve myself?  
\- Fine?- You laugh- God, how adorable... It has been the best in my life, Connor. I don’t scream like that since... never…  
\- Oh- He smiled with a hint of pride- So… Can we do it again?  
\- Sure- You smiled kissing his lips- But not here… In bed… Yes? My knee begins to hurt.  
\- Of course...- He firmly grasped your thighs- Hold on.

You laughed and hugged more his neck. The deviant stood up, lifting you, walking slowly to the bed, showing that his fatigue was null. There he crouched, depositing you gently on the bed and climbing gently on you.

\- I have a doubt- You looked at him and rub his chin- I noticed that you don’t bring the chain with your LED… Why? I thought you liked having it.  
\- I like to have it, yes... But sometimes it reminds me of what I am not. And I came here mentalized of what I am, what I want, what I feel...  
\- How sweet- You laughed tenderly.  
\- I love your laugh- He smiled, looking for your eyes- It makes me smile.  
\- Ays, stop being so adorable- You giggle, covering your face.  
\- Why?- He gently kissed your forehead- You like when I’m adorable.  
\- It's that you make me smile too much...- You discovered yourself to touch his arms, in your sides- My cheekbones hurt.  
\- Oh, sorry- He kissed each one of your cheekbones long.  
\- Connor!- You laughed more.  
\- I told you, I love to see you laugh, love.  
\- Awwwwww- You scream softly, happy- My first affectionate nickname!  
\- Oh- He pay attention- Just... came out.

For a moment both of you looked deeply into each other's eyes, smiling, silent. His always kind brown eyes now had an extra spark. His soul seemed enormously grown, full of happiness and pride, prey of new maturity, and, at the same time, totally soaked with love.  
If before you felt sheltered under his gaze, now you felt in a home, really accompanied, understood.

\- Do you remember when you taught me to see the soul in you?- Connor mumbled- About a year ago?  
\- Mhm- You nodded.  
\- In that time I felt a little less alone and... I saw that you were sad... Now I feel myself... complete. And you don’t have sadness... The opposite... I see... joy.  
\- And before you took a few minutes to draw those conclusions...- You passed your arms by his neck- That happens when two beings love each other.

The android nodded, with a smile, before bending over and kissing you deeply. The night was young, and he would take care that both took advantage of the hours.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Your house was completely silent, lights off, all still and inert. The only thing that sometimes moved, was Connor, lying on your bed, with you sleeping, snuggled in his side, resting your face on his chest.  
A couple of hours ago you had fallen asleep, after enough action. Your tired body and your spirit full of satisfaction was warm, your skin with his skin. He did not need to sleep, so he had spent those hours thinking.  
First he had analyzed his systems, as he used to do every night, already as a habit. Everything was fine. After so much movement, some sensors had even reheated a bit, but everything was normal now. Then he thought about his feelings, stronger than ever. He thought about how his body had had a new awakening of strange exacerbated sensations. He thought of his own soul. Before he had doubted the existence of his soul, but now it was obvious to him. He did not just have one, but he felt it vibrate in every part of his being. He felt really alive.  
Connor occasionally closed his eyes, partly to remember everything had been said hours ago, what you two had done, what it meant. He liked to remember, and at the same time, gave him the chance to hear better as you breathed softly. In that bed he was learning and discovering the small pleasures of life, like your warm breath gently hitting his chest, the warmth of your body under his arm, or the comforting weight of one of your arms in his waist.  
He opened his eyes, watching you closely. While both were covered by blankets, he knew you were lying on your healthy side, so he momentarily scanned the wound in your side, just for precaution. Luckily it had not opened with what you had done, proof that it healed well.  
The hand of the arm that surrounded you, rested gently on your waist, while his free hand gently held your fingers, in his waist.  
He frowned, staring at the ceiling. Information was coming to his brain, which he analyzed quickly. He slightly hated the idea of having to leave the bed.

\- Hey...- He whispered, moving you gently and kissing your head for a long time- Wake up…  
\- Mmmm…- You moved a little, hugging him more.  
\- Love… Wake up- He patted your hand, moving you more- Open those adorable eyes.  
\- W-what…?- You opened one eye, dead of sleep- What… happens? What… time is?  
\- It's 2:07 am... We have to get up…  
\- At 2... at dawn?- You growl, burying your face in his chest- Oh God… Why?  
\- Sorry, there's a homicide... They have already called Hank, and you know I'm his partner.  
\- Bastards…  
\- And they need someone from Cybersecurity... It's your turn this time. They will call you at any time.  
\- God... Why the criminals don’t have office hours?  
\- I know, I don’t find it pleasant either...- He patted your hip- Come on.

You let him go, rolling aside, growling. You hated leaving the bed at night. You saw him get out of bed and walk towards the living room, naked. You smiled to yourself, looking at him, discovering that it was the first time you saw him naked from behind. You thought he had a ass worth to admiring. You shook your mind while you sitting slowly.

\- Shit- You laughed a little and raised your voice- I think my muscles were not used to so much movement!  
\- Maybe you need more practice!- He answered, from the living room.  
\- Oh yeah- You murmured- We're going to have it, big guy.

Your phone started ringing and you growled again, knowing that it would be the police station.  
Connor remained standing, at the door of your room, seeing you answer the call, while he buttoning his shirt. For a moment he thought how nice it would be to see you wake up every morning.  
Not long after, both you and Connor entered a house, infested with the police. It was quite big house and quite full of computers, which gave you an idea of what the hell you were doing there. You also saw a guy handcuffed against a pipe, of normal appearance but very strong eyes for your taste.

\- Well, well- Hank smiled, looking at both, realizing what had happened- Look who arrived...  
\- Hank- You stopped him- I'm dying of sleep... Later, yes?  
\- What happened?- Connor looked at him.  
\- A drug addict called us- The lieutenant explained- Apparently he made a mistake at home, and what was going to be the purchase of product, ended in a "see how someone is butchered"... There is a woman in the room... Or what's left of her.  
\- Bastard- You murmured.  
\- And we've found a lot of child pornography...- Anderson continued- Too much. However he managed to put a code in the central computer. He warned us that if we don’t let him go, he will not give us the code... And a wrong button will erase everything...  
\- Yupi... What about him?  
\- Kayne Ferrison, no background, son of a high family... So be careful, we need a recorded confession- Hank looked at Connor- It's your job.

The android nodded. Part of his utility was that he did not look like an android, not even his jacket had marks or signs that will remind him to one. And he lacked of LED. He was the best to record statements or confessions outside the commissary.

\- Good- You yawned- I'll see my part. I'll tell you if something happens.  
\- Try to not fall asleep- Hank joked.  
\- Fuck yourself- You walked towards what appeared to be the main computer.

Connor began to analyze everything, scanning each room. He detected wires behind the walls, that led to hidden cameras in every corner, especially in the room, where was the woman, human, naked and half dismembered. Her legs were tossed aside.  
He scanned her, discovering her name, the fact that she had been missing for a week, and data like the cause of death had been massive hemorrhage. The guy had cut her alive. Part of his mind as deviant made him feel a special hatred towards that criminal. It could have been any woman. You could have been you.  
The walls had dried blood marks, of other women, and even Thirium. The rest of the house was full of samples.

\- Hank- Connor approached him- It was not a isolated case. The house is full of marks and samples... It is evident that he is dedicated to kidnapping and record himself while murdering women, I have registered 18 samples and it has only been superficial.  
\- Got damn- He sighed- Now we need to relate him to all those cases...  
\- He wear gloves, no fingerprints  
\- You have to make him confess.

The deviant looked at the man in handcuffs. He had to make him talk.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

It was a while since Connor was making the guy talk. But he was obviously intelligent, he was not going to reveal himself so quickly, so nothing he said was really important, beyond Connor's inciting him to confess and give information in exchange for preferential treatment.  
The lieutenant came to you. You were busy with the main computer. The only way to generate a code was with a lot of extra technology and too much skill, so you had surrounded the central computer with small units of cybersecurity, scanners and other gadgets.

\- God- Hank looked at you- How many things...  
\- Mhm...- You read the information.  
\- What we have?  
\- Well…- You looked at him- The central computer has a referential blocking system that only cancels under the entry of the correct code. Being that the code has more than 20 characters, I have a minimal amount of execution time before the computer give it as valid or negative. For that I need to know what characters are, I need to scan the keyboard used and get them, before establishing the preferential order and…

You stopped, seeing the empty face of the lieutenant.

\- You have not understood anything- You murmured- Right?  
\- Not even a shit- He denied- You are like Connor with so much technical talk.  
\- God- You sighed- I have to guess which keys to press before jump and try not to screw up everything… More clear?  
\- Like vodka.

You watched as one of your screens gave you a possible sequence of codes. You should use the correct order. Luckily one of your machines was linked to the computer, so you could first detect if it was the correct code, and interrupt the program if it was wrong.  
After a few erroneous codes, your machine detected the correct one, opening the computer. Inside there were chilling amounts of child pornography, data from the darkest of the web, conversations with other sexual predators, the videos of the women he had murdered and tortured, drug sales, searches of future victims. A festival of the lowest of humanity.

\- Ferrison- Hank smiled- You're fucked until the neck.  
\- If you don’t want your friends believe that you voluntarily gave us the information...- Connor said- Start talking…  
\- Don’t…- Ferrison was scared- Those guys are going to kill me if they believe that!  
\- Give us information and it will be easier... Names in exchange for not knowing.  
\- Fine! Fine… Damn cops...

You stayed in your area, inventing and storing everything what you should check on Monday. There was information to work long and hard. Even so, you were alert. You had seen and heard Gavin a while ago. He had arrived a little late, but you were watching him since he had entered, seeing how he approached stealthily. He hated you, so his proximity was not good at all.

\- How weird…- He stood in your side- You have not screwed anything... Yet…  
\- I take my job seriously- You murmured, checking a hard drive.  
\- It would be a pity if you screwed up an investigation like this... There is enough to put half country in jail...

You stayed still. You worried about his words.

\- A pity...- He whispered closer- You're very clumsy...

Reed knew about your weak point, so he gave you a strong sneaky knee on the side of your operated knee. It was a hyper sensitive area, there was a skein of nerves that had been very exposed after the operation.  
Pain and a slight paralysis of your leg made you fall on your knees, which generated extra pain in your right knee. Gavin nimbly pushed a couple of hard drives to the floor, which caught everyone's attention.

\- God!- Reed pretended to be obfuscated, out loud- What are you doing!? You are destroying information!  
\- W-what?- You looked at him from the ground- Gavin son of a bitch...  
\- Are you covering him?- He pretended to be overwhelmed.  
\- I will…- You tried to stand up.

Connor stopped questioning Ferrison, to approach you and hold your arm, helping you.

\- And you help her?- Gavin looked, surprised, at Connor- You're also a mole?  
\- You hit me and you threw the evidence, piece of shit!- You shouted, standing.  
\- Liar!

The droid pushed you away a little, leaving you behind, and he came close to Gavin, almost touching him.

\- Do you know there are cameras all over the house?- Connor said, quietly- Mmmmm?  
\- What?- His face of victory went out.  
\- You know we've linked it to the station? They are recording since we entered... I saw you…  
\- Don’t… fuck...  
\- The next time you obstruct our investigation, you will be fried- Connor became very serious- But guess that… There's no next time! I have you recorded! Destroying evidence! Hindering the investigation! Planting false accusations! Assaulting another member of the police! You are screwed!  
\- Damn plastic face!- Reed shouted- Who do you think you are!? You have not been a year here and you already believe yourself a lieutenant! I'm going to burn your damn robotic ass, fucking android!  
\- Android?- The guy realized that he was being recorded- Shit!  
\- Oh... Great!- Hank huffed- Well done, Reed! Perfect! You just screwed us all! Now this idiot is not going to talk!  
\- It's this idiot's fault!- Reed blamed Connor.  
\- Get out of here! Now!  
\- Shit!- Gavin glared at the android- Take care, trash... You and your little friend... Accidents happens...

Connor pinned his forehead against his, tense like the bow of a violin.

\- You touch her...- Connor hissed- And I kill you.  
\- Gavin Reed!- Hank shouted- Out!

Reed snorted, before leaving the house, like an angry beast.  
The deviant turned to you and gently rubbed your back.

\- You're okay?- He asked- How is the knee? You can walk?  
\- I'm fine… One more minute and be able to use it again...  
\- All right.  
\- Thanks for protecting me- You looked at his eyes- Even though you screwed up your investigation doing that, you would have stayed with the suspect, to get more information.  
\- And let that brain of… bird... do that to you?

You smiled slightly. They both knew that, because of where they were, both had to stay professional. But if not, you would have kissed him for an hour.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The sun was already rising when everyone had relatively finished analyzing the crime scene, inventory data, and do a lot of the main paperwork. Being that Hank had a car, he had offered himself to take you to your home, but since he lived closer, and you were more asleep than awake, he decided to go there and let you sleep in Connor's bed.

\- God... What a day- You snort, entering Hank's house and caressing Sumo- Hello, mass of hair.  
\- I have not slept yet and it's time to get up- Hank laugh.  
\- It is Saturday…- Connor thought- No need to wake up early.  
\- Good point- You stretched, walking around the living room- I'm going to sleep…  
\- Wait… Before that…- Hank stopped you and winked- News for the uncle Hank?  
\- Ay! Haaaaank!- You blushed hard.  
\- As long as you two don’t do dirty things like Club Eden style... You can be clinging, kiss and give me diabetes.  
\- Seriously?- Connor looked at him.  
\- I'm a grumpy, I know... But you two are my favorite kids. That you are happy and together, reaches my old heart full of cholesterol.  
\- I always said that in your way you were... adorable...- You yawned.  
\- Go to sleep- Connor smiled, approaching and rubbing your back.

You smiled even more widely and you kissed delicately the lips that were already close to yours.

\- Ewwww- Hank pretended to throw up.  
\- God! Hank!- You scream.  
\- It's a joke, go to sleep.

Connor laughed softly, watching you grumble and walk towards his room.

\- Got damn- The lieutenant sat heavily in the couch and patted in his side- Come here, boy, I want to hear details... Not too many, just some...  
\- As which ones?- Connor sat down.  
\- I don’t know… Was complicated to say it?  
\- Terribly complicated, I did not know if turn around the thing or tell her directly... In the end I made a mixture of both.  
\- Very balanced... Did she respond instantly?  
\- No. She avoided responding until the last moment.  
\- What? Really? God, it sure was a bit traumatizing for you- He patted his leg.  
\- A bit… But it is obvious that for her it was also complicated. She did not say it, but it was evident that she did not expect it... And I also noticed that she was only repressing the feeling all this time.  
\- Some of us are still not used to the serious relationships between androids and humans... Before you were just machines, any relationship was knowing that there were no feelings between...  
\- I know.  
\- What else?- Hank looked at him- Did you two do... something?  
\- Something? You mean to kiss?  
\- Emmm... Yes... That...  
\- Yes...- The android looked away, smiling, remembering- Now I know that I love to kiss.  
\- All right- Anderson laugh- And just that? Was there something... physical love?  
\- Are you talking about sex?- He asked suddenly.  
\- God, fuck- Hank rubbed his face- So little delicate... But yes, that.  
\- It was... a new world for me... Was dying of pleasure several times, but always return from heaven...  
\- Several times?- He coughed- You don’t waste your time, boy...  
\- I… I no longer feel android... And I would like to tell you something, but I don’t know how…  
\- As it out, son...  
\- I know when I left here... I called you in a way... I had not thought about it, it was... spontaneous... But…- He looked at the lieutenant, serious- Nonetheless, I have not had another person to hold on to in that way... Amanda was a mental torture, and she was not even real... The only person who has been orienting me and teaching me, almost since I left the factory, it was you. The others are... coupled, over time. But you don’t. I have that feeling that no matter what happens, you are going to try to support me, although sometimes you don’t understand me. I know I have no way of really knowing what a father is, and I know that maybe I’m saying nonsense, but somehow I see you that way. I know that may I be passing your limits and that I'm a bit naive to see you that way. I… I know I'm not Cole... I know I will never replace that, and I don’t want to do it, nor force you to see me that way. Just… I mean… That I love you… And that would be nice... be an Anderson... I am sorry.

Hank approached him quickly, holding his neck and hugging him very hard.

\- You are a fool- Muttered Hank- A naive, innocent fool...  
\- I know- He hug him.  
\- I know you're not Cole... You're Connor... My naive Connor... Connor Anderson...

The deviant felt a twinge in his heart and he sunk his wet eyes on his shoulder.

\- You know that… is it hard to be indifferent towards you?- Hank whispered, trying not to sound too emotional- You make people hate you or love you... But until now, is almost always the second.  
\- Thank you…  
\- Yeah, yeah- He kissed shortly his head and patted his back- Come on, let's stop looking like two weeping babies... I'm sleepy and you must go and see how your girlfriend sleeps...  
\- Yeah- He laugh slightly- Okay…

Both released each other and exchanged glances momentarily, red and watery eyes with shy smiles.  
Connor stood up and walked nearby, patting his shoulder gently, before walking to his room. A long sigh escaped the lieutenant's lips, to then dry hard his eyes.

\- Stupid kid- He murmured, denying, with a smile.

When the android entered his room, he saw you standing up, with a soft smile on your lips. In that instant he realized that you had heard everything. You came quickly, to hug his neck, happy for what you had heard.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

About five days had passed, it was thursday and Fowler had called you at his office, a couple of hours before finishing. You trembled a little, since with the Captain, every call was generally bad. You walked to the ground floor and confused you slightly to see that Hank and Connor were also in his office. You were going to wait outside, but Fowler make you signs to enter. You entered, standing firm by Connor's side.

\- All right- Fowler sighed- We are all here…  
\- A new case?- Hank asked.  
\- No, no… It has to do with Kayne Ferrison.  
\- The depraved shit that had deads even in the refrigerator and more porn than the Deep Web?- You murmured.  
\- Language- The Captain scolded you- But yes... That... The Ferrison case is giving talk to the people above us. The more information comes out, longest is the net. It's a very big case and it is even absurd that the managers be a lieutenant of bad character, a deviant cop and a simple Cybersecurity engineer.  
\- You move me with your compliments, Jeffrey- Hank snorted.  
\- That's why from now on you stop being Second Lieutenant- Fowler looked at him.  
\- What?  
\- You're First Lieutenant now- He continued- Salary increase. And when the time comes, you will ascend to Captain and you'll take over this whole squad of cops.  
\- Jeffrey, I...  
\- I have not finished yet- The Captain looked at Connor- A little bird told me that you are in the process of calling yourself Anderson… True?  
\- True- The android nodded.  
\- Well... Anderson... you are no longer a simple Official... You are Second Detective.  
\- Seriously?- He smiled widely while you tried to not scream.  
\- Do I have a joke face?  
\- No, Not at all.  
\- And you- Fowler looked at you- You got a lot of information from the case, against the clock, added to what you did months ago by uncovering the network of anti-human androids, from a filthy basement and half dead. I have realized that you are very capable, when you want and when you have the tools. Maybe only have you as a Cybersecurity Engineer is to tie your skills... So you will continue to depend on me, but as a First Engineer Official...  
\- What?- You murmured, with big eyes- B-but that is…  
\- Yes, the charge of Engineers in the Army. If I left you in the position you have here, you will not be able to promote. Now you have a better salary and you can keep going up to Fifth grade and be Detective, and with the possibility of getting directly into the Army.  
\- Thank you- You smiled, with red eyes.

Trying not to break official appearances, Connor placed his hand on your back.

\- And I doubt you're going to take this...- Fowler continued- But, if you want, I can transfer you to New York. They need someone with your abilities, you would enter as almost head of department, very good salary...  
\- I should move...- You looked at Connor's brown eyes for a moment- Thank you Captain, but I can’t accept that.  
\- It was obvious… Well, retire, all of you can leave early- Fowler said, smiling- Go to celebrate.

He saw you come out, denying.  
Youhold yourself until you get to Hank's house. You barely entered, you ran to the couch, you took a cushion and you put it hard on your face, to give a long scream. Sumo automatically began to howl.

\- God- Hank laugh, closing the door- Calm down, crazy.  
\- First Official Engineer!- You shouted- First Official Engineer!  
\- I know!  
\- First Lieutenant! Second Detective!  
\- We already heard you! 

You scream to jump at Hank and hug him tightly.

\- Crazy!- Hank held you- You will make me fall!  
\- Now Sumo needs be police dog!  
\- You have too much energy! I'll tell to your boyfriend that make you a little tired!  
\- Hankkkkkk!- You released him, with your face red as a tomato.  
\- You see?  
\- Moron…

You quickly walked to Connor, hugging his neck, hard.

\- Sweetie…- You squeezed him more- I'm so happy for you! Finally you are Detective!  
\- Mhm...- He buried his face in your neck, hugging you more- But you should accept the position of New York... It is a unique possibility.  
\- I should leave you... I will not do that, not even crazy...  
\- But…  
\- Connor- You separated a little, taking his cheeks, serious- I don’t care a shit about New York and everything that come with that. I love you, I will stay here, with you.  
\- My angel…- He mumbled, looking at your eyes, rubbing your back- I love you.

You quickly kissed him, deeply, noticing his thirsty mouth and his hands squeezing you firmly against his chest.

\- Woa, woa...- Hank looked away- God... Kids, calm down...

You laughed softly, separating you from Connor.

\- It's not my fault- You mentioned, rubbing his chin- This boy is irresistible.  
\- Whatever- Hank growled- One thing are kisses, another is to eat his face.  
\- Speaking of eating... Celebrate with three pizzas?  
\- So many?- Asked the android.  
\- You're going to eat, too, don’t play like a fool,  
\- But… Remember what I told you about process food?  
\- I know! But we are celebrating! Get yourself crazy a little!  
\- For crazy, we have you- Hank laugh.  
\- More respect that I am from the Army now- You thought- That sounds so weird...

Shortly after the three were already seated, with beer, wine and pizza, celebrating that at last so many efforts had paid off.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Saturday had already arrived. It was early and you were still in bed, frolicking. You barely got up to urinate and brush your teeth, but the bed felt particularly comfortable, so you stayed there, reading.  
A particular sound came from your phone, between the sheets. You know it was a message, and that specific sound was Connor's, so you automatically smiled. You looked at the screen and read "Good morning angel… Are you awake?"

\- What a silly- You laughed before answering- Good morning, Mr. Detective... No, I'm still sleeping, but I have the power to answer messages still asleep...

The response was automatic. "Is there any way you can open the door while asleep?"  
You deny, getting out of bed, only with panties and a huge, worn shirt. You walked all over the house, still dark and with the curtains closed, to open the main door. There was the android, smiling, with a gray striped shirt and black jeans.  
As soon as he entered, he closed the door and looked at you. You looked so simple as adorable.

\- What?- You murmured.  
\- You make me get a short circuit...

You laughed softly, before feeling one of his hands on your neck and his mouth chaining to yours, deeply. Both gave a long and satisfying sound through the nose, hugging.

\- I missed… you…- Connor murmured, kissing your lips sporadically.  
\- And I miss you...- You hugged more his waist.  
\- You have plans?- He looked at your eyes.  
\- No, not really... You?  
\- Something like that… Kiss you all day, make you food, hug and have sex several times... Take a walk if we have time.  
\- I like that plan- You stroked his back- What do we start with?  
\- Mmm...- He thought, wrinkling his forehead- Sex?  
\- Excellent choice…

About an hour and a half later, you were resting, lying naked over Connor's chest, who was in the middle of your bed, with his arms around you. You had your eyes closed, a smile on your lips and your cheek resting on the base of his neck. Your mind was still riddled with hormones, remembering that extremely long and slow session of sex that you two had. You still did not get used to the fact that he had almost an infinite amount of resistance, which made possible for him to keep his cock firm, inside you, for one hour. He had blown your mind. Extremely deep, slow, delicious, over you, controlling the times a little, always kissing you, always caressing you, always seeing your eyes. He had made you go from zero to a thousand, in the slowest way possible, to take you screamings and tremblings that you did not know you had. And your mind still revived the fact that he had an orgasm maybe same strong, in the same moment as you.  
You gave a very long and loud sigh, feeling your body docile and warm, realizing that neither of you two had said a word in a long time. Otherwise, you would have worried that he was fine, but since you two used to have long moments in silence, it seemed normal to you. You snuggled more into his chest, smiling widely, rubbing your cheek against his skin, giving a pleasant soft sound.

\- Is it normal... that... I don’t have words?- Connor murmured.  
\- Totally normal...- You smiled.  
\- I feel that my brain is empty...  
\- Oh- You laugh- And that your testicles are not functional, or they were also empty.  
\- That reminds me… Does it bother you that I don’t have physical ejaculations?  
\- Nah- You rest your chin on his chest and you looked at his eyes- I even prefer it... The physical ejaculations… are a little… How to say it? Unsanitary? I mean, for strange liquids, I alone am enough. Further, I know you have mental ejaculations in the form of orgasms, that was enough for me.  
\- All right- He smiled, with a slight relief- And speaking of that... I... No, no, forget it.  
\- What?  
\- I don’t want to fill you with questions after what we did.  
\- Why not?- You played with the chain of his LED- It does not bother me, honey. Tell me.  
\- Okay… Why today feel so different from last week?  
\- Different?  
\- I felt it different...- He ran his hands all along your back- I don’t know how to explain it... More... Intense? Deep? Intimate?  
\- Ah- You smiled- Yes, I also felt it different... I think part of it is because last week we had a sexual tension a bit overwhelming... Today is more calm, personal... It's called making love.  
\- Is that?- He looked at you, surprised, smiling- Seriously?  
\- Yes- You laugh- Why so amazed?  
\- It's just that I was reading about sex... And that appeared, make love… And I could not understand the difference.  
\- How cute- You kissed his jaw- Sex is between bodies, making love is between souls.  
\- I like your soul.  
\- Awwwwww! That is extremely sweet!  
\- You always say I'm sweet...  
\- Mmmmm... Sweet…- You thought- I'm hungry…  
\- If you get off my chest, I can make you breakfast.  
\- No- You cuddle more- You are too comfortable to let you go.  
\- Okay- He laugh, squeezing you gently.  
\- Oh, true- You pointed at the bedside table, near him- That.  
\- What?- He extended an arm, taking a key- This?  
\- Exactly that- You smiled- All yours.  
\- What is it for?  
\- It's the key to the front door, silly... So you don’t need to send me a message every weekend to me can open the door for you.  
\- Can I enter at any time and watch you while you sleep?  
\- As long as you don’t kill me with a scare, of course.  
\- It's a nice gesture- He checked the key, before leaving it to its place again- Thank you.  
\- It's more about being practical.  
\- Shhhhh... It's a nice gesture, and that's it.  
\- Okay- You denied, smiling- You're welcome.  
\- By the way, you did not go to urinate after intercourse.  
\- God- You laugh more, leaning your forehead on his chest- You don’t have to take care of my bladder.  
\- It's my duty like you... boyfriend... Why is it so strange for me to say it?  
\- Maybe because you already treated me like if you were my boyfriend months ago…  
\- Then what I would be? Your husban...?- He stopped instantly- Too soon… Right?  
\- Too soon…  
\- I’m sorry- He squeezed you gently.  
\- Relax- You looked at his eyes- With such a vortex of things, is normal.  
\- I don’t want to ruin this- He get sad- Or lose you for some stupidity that I say.  
\- Connor...- You smiled softly- Calm down… I know that if you say anything too weird or stupid, is by pure ignorance. And from the beginning, if there was something that characterized us, is that we have very good communication. I know that if something happens, we will sit down to speak it and clarify it. Don’t worry… Yes?  
\- Okay…- He nodded thoughtfully- I… I don’t know how you do it, but I feel that I love you more as the seconds pass...  
\- Totally mutual...- You whispered.

You got a little closer, with your hands on his chest, kissing deeply his lips, while his hands walked along the length and width of your back.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

June had already arrived and, with that, some interesting extremely hot days for the time. Global warming made its own work.  
It was Saturday, early, and as it used to be, Connor was at your house. This time he was helping you clean up a little the disaster you had in a room, especially, with your clothes. It was something you did every summer: check what clothes you had, which one still fit you, that was whole, what to donate, what to throw.  
And while he was helping you to fold a slight mountain of pants, he stopped to think, while looking at a bag with clothes to donate.

\- Tomorrow we should take the clothes to the help center- He said.  
\- Yes...- You tried other pants, noticing that they still fit you- If we end today...  
\- And with the heat it makes... Tomorrow we could go to the beach. I have not gone yet... as civil. We could even take Hank and Sumo.  
\- Seem nice- You smiled.  
\- We could even swim.  
\- Oh- You took off your pants- I don’t swim, Connor.  
\- No? You don’t know? I can teach you, it's easy.  
\- I know how to swim, I just don’t like it.  
\- Well, it's understandable...- He thought, folding a blouse- We could sunbathe. At least I know I will not get sunburned... Although we should buy sunscreen for you, more if you wear a bikini or one of those things.  
\- Oh no- You slightly denied- No.  
\- Why not?  
\- Connor- You sighed, while you sat on the edge of the bed and you covered your legs- How many times have you seen me outside with something other than long pants?  
\- Never…- He thought.  
\- So… Don’t you think it's illogical that I go out in a bikini?  
\- But… If we go to the beach... In the sun... With this heat...- He thought more- And long pants... You will hurt yourself with so much temperature.  
\- Then I will not go...

The android stood still, thinking more. Generally you liked to be outdoors, like the times you had gone to Belle Island, so he did not fully understand why you were so reluctant to go to the beach. He quickly noticed how you had tensed under that topic, so he came over and he knelt on the ground, near you, watching your eyes.

\- What happen?- He asked, tilting his head- There is something that is bothering you... Do you wanna tell me?  
\- It's nothing... Just...- You deny- You would not understand…  
\- Even if I did not understand, tell me... We are a couple… Remember? We tell each other these things...  
\- All right…- You sighed, with a tired tone- You will not see me with a bikini or nothing like that, outside… Okay? Not even in short pants. For the simple fact that I don’t show my leg.  
\- But… You never seemed to mind showing your leg to me...  
\- Because you're not human. You still have not incorporated what is aesthetically horrible. For you it is a leg... For the rest of humans it is something that is better not to see.  
\- Your leg looks like this because you decided to risk your life and save several families from the attack of a madman... Why be ashamed of it?  
\- Because people are not interested… All right? People see only one leg riddled with scars as wides as half a hand. People don’t want to see that while they're outside.  
\- Then the people should look the other way... You have the right to not cook yourself alive in the middle of summer.  
\- Yeah right- You sighed, resigned- Between the leg and the rest of me...  
\- The rest?  
\- Oh my God… Connor... You've seen pictures of me before the leg accident! It was thin! And now every damn summer I have to throw clothes that don’t fit me anymore...  
\- Your metabolism is naturally slow, and with your damaged leg you can’t do the same kind of exercises you did before... It is normal.  
\- It's unsightly! All because of this damn stupid leg! I should have obeyed Fowler and stay still!- You hit your own thigh.  
\- Ey..- He took your hands, to stop you- You think you're... ugly?  
\- It's not to think or not... Just look at me, it's pretty obvious.  
\- Who made you believe that nonsense?- He gently squeezed your hands- You're beautiful.  
\- Yeah right- You mumbled sarcastically.  
\- Seriously, sweetie- He stared at your eyes- You're not a cheap copy of another android, you are a unique person, among millions. Smart as few, extremely cultured, incredibly loving and sweet, brave, humble, understanding, kind... That alone makes your soul the most wonderful thing I've ever known... And I doubt that I will know something superior to that... And your body is extremely soft, warm, beautiful, erotic... Your scars are only evidence of the kind of soul you have. The cut in your side? That you chose to save my life before yours, so I don’t burn myself… The cut on your eyebrow? That half dead in a basement you decided that was better to inform us than survive... Your leg? That you preferred to give your life to save some childrens... And that also triggered that you and I meet each other... If you had not done anything, you would never have finished in Cybersecurity, I would never have had High Sensitivity and I would have died, because only you came up with the idea of electrocute yourself so that I would not die in the process... All that is what I love about you. You are not an imitation of plastic, you're not even an average human... You are what all android aspires to reach... To turn in a being as valuable as you. And even so, you think you're not even worth the right to sunbathe...

Connor discovered your damaged leg, just to kiss your knee and thigh for a long time, while his hand gently caressed your calf, with his fingers subtly touching your scars.

\- And if you still think you're ugly...- He looked at your wet eyes- Ask yourself why between so many physically perfect humans and androids, I have erections only with you.  
You dried your cheeks, with a shy smile on your lips.  
\- It's fortunate that I can deactivate it at my will- The deviant joked, seeing that he had managed to make you half smile- Because otherwise I should be trying to hold it all day... And I doubt it will be a long time without someone noticing such... bulge...  
\- You're... a fool...- You dry more your eyes.  
\- But I'm not lying.

Connor moved, to sit next to you. Automatically you hugged him tightly, buring your face in his neck.

\- Even so…- He said, hugging you- I will not press you. If you don’t want to go out to sunbath tomorrow, it's okay. We can go to the park and be in the shadows.  
\- I will try it… But only if there are very little people...  
\- That's my brave lady- Connor kissed your head for a long time- I'm very proud of you.  
\- Mhm- You closed your eyes while you caress his neck.  
\- It's impossible for me... to not love you...- He kissed gently your cheek and jaw, several times.

The droid was about to insult himself. You were emotionally unstable, suffering for your body, and his pants were already starting to bother him.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

You were still curled up in Connor's arms, both sitting on the bed, with the floor full of the clothes that you had taken out of your closet, to donate or save. You did not want to move, have his firm arms around you felt extremely comforting, and since several long minutes he only squeezed you gently, while he parsimoniously kissed your cheek, jaw and neck. He really knew how to calm your soul, especially after mentioning how much your leg affected you, to your self-esteem. But the android seemed to care little, even the opposite, he had made it clear to you that your leg was a proof of how incredible you were.  
His mouth kissed widely under your earlobe, gently sucking your skin. A satisfying shy sound came out of your nose, while your hands caressed his waist.

\- Shit- Connor murmured, rubbing his face against you- I’m sorry…  
\- Mmmmm?- You barely moved, to see his eyes, that avoided you- Why?  
\- You just cried for your... body complexes... And the only thing I do is...- He sighed frustratedly, looking at your eyes- And I only think about sexual actions... I’m an egoist, forgive me.  
\- Connor- You smiled softly, taking his cheek- Relax… You're adorable.  
\- But my thoughts are not appropriate... I should be trying to make you feel better, not in thinking how much I like your body...  
\- And you think you don’t do it?- You rubbed his cheekbone- That someone like you, almost perfect and so handsome, have those thoughts towards me, it's... Well, a caress to my ego...  
\- Seriously?- He looked deeply into your eyes.  
\- Mhm- You caressed his cheek- I have not had such an attractive boy between my sheets for more than one night, since years... It's nice to feel wanted at that level. And don’t worry so much, from time to time I have these stages of "I feel ugly", but I doubt it lasts too long with you near...  
\- Is that… I also don’t want to make you feel like a Traci from Club Eden.  
\- Not with how much you care about me, every moment…- You smiled.  
\- If at any time I'm too insistent, just tell me.  
\- Connor- You deny- If you keep talking, the turkey is going to get cold...  
\- Which turkey? I have not cooked yet...  
\- So damn adorable- You laugh- Let me be clearer... Or you keep kissing me to have sex, or we collect clothes for tomorrow. Choose.  
\- Oh...- He shivered slightly- I think… It excites me when you're that direct...  
\- I think it's part of your android instinct...- You took his chin- You like direct orders, they are easier to understand...  
\- I like your orders...  
\- Oh no- You laugh more- You like to obey... At least to me.  
\- I love you- He looked at your eyes, intensely- And... I want you...  
\- God- You murmured- Those eyes…

The android laid you on the bed, climbing on top of you, avidly kissing your mouth, with a slight hint of despair. Your hands pass under his shirt, touching extensively the skin of his lower back, noticing how he was rubbing his torso against you and, his erection, under his pants, against your leg. His usual sounds of pleasure escaped from his nose, every time he moved.

\- Honey…- You murmured, feeling his wet tongue in your mouth.

Connor separated, quickly, undressing as if his clothes were on fire. You laughed softly, while you took your time to undress, seeing his brown eyes fixed on you, and his skin slightly blue. You knew that that happened when he overheated a bit. You liked to see him revolutionized like that, naked, totally ready.

\- I have an idea- You lie down extensively- I know you like to kiss and lick... And during the week you were asking for details about oral sex... So…  
\- l c-can…? Really?  
\- You can- You smiled.  
\- Which part?  
\- What you have in sight, big boy- You winked at him.

You were curious to see how he would develop on its own, if he would jump directly to between your legs or he would take a longer path, or what kind of things he would do. You saw him sit near your legs and look at your body, for all the length.  
He gently took your damaged leg, lifting it, placing your ankle on his shoulder, only to be able to caress your calf with both hands, rubbing his cheek against your marked skin, kissing sporadically. You trembled slightly, partly because some of your scars were extremely sensitive. And partly because beyond a caress, he had never done that. And because of his way of kissing your skin, was obvious that it did not bother him. Instinctively you looked at his erection, to see if doing that demotivated him, but no, his member was hard and stiff as a pole.  
His hands traveled behind your calf, even behind your knee. His lips kissed and sucked delicately every bit of battered skin. His tongue explored contours that you did not even encourage yourself to touch. Very slowly he reached your knee, kissing several times, advancing parsimoniously to your thigh, following his own curious hands, that went up little by little.  
Just as he had done it on your calf, he stayed kissing your thigh, each part, with one hand traveling on the inside of your legs, rubbing just with the tips of his fingers, noticing how your body trembled slightly.  
You saw him move, for what you thought would go directly to your crotch. But he climb gently to you, until reach your neck and kiss it slowly, sucking the skin, with his hands rubbing your waist.

\- Oh… God…- You trembled, sinking your fingers in his hair and rubbing gently- Y-you're going to turn me... crazy... Connor...  
\- So maybe like this you feel... what I always feel... being in your side- He purred, kissing your throat.  
\- S-shit- You smiled, half horny and half in love.

His lips began to fall slowly, stopping in your chest.

\- Your skin is so warm...- He whispered, rubbing one of your breasts with his lips and caressing widely the other with his hand- And so soft...

His mouth decidedly caught your nipple, sucking, licking decisively. It was not the first time that he was devoted to giving affection to your twins, but this time it was longer, slow, and delicious. And when you thought that he would finally come down, he just took turns, to give the same treatment to your other breast.  
Connor felt your breathing shake a little more, when he started going down in your belly, licking and kissing in his pass. He could not help smiling inside, internally happy for being the one who producing you such an effect. He gave small kisses around your navel, going down and going directly to the inner part of your thighs.  
His brown eyes rise to your reddened face, while he smiled, kissing your thighs.

\- You smells in a very attractive way...- He mumbled.  
\- God...  
\- And…- He looked at your crotch and then at your eyes- It looks even better...

You bit your lip, anxious, noticing his hands caressing your thighs, opening your legs with gentleness. Was time to see how much he knew.  
 


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Connor was still kissing the inside of your thighs, as if he wanted to be totally sure that your body was ready, while his hands brushed your waist.

\- Stop me if I hurt you- He whispered, looking at you.  
\- Connor...- You beg- Just do it…

He smiled very slightly, bending down, activating the production of synthetic saliva in his mouth. He took only a second to see where he was, before extending his wet tongue and pass it very broadly and slowly between your lower lips, hearing your relieved soft moan.  
For a moment he separated his mouth from you, looking at you, thinking. He rubbed his own tongue on his palate, savoring your slimy essence, half closing his eyes.

\- Is…- The android sighed, opening his eyes- I don’t know… But I want more…

You could not even answer, since he crouched quickly, again rummaging between your lower lips with his tongue, up and down, in a gentle rhythm.

\- Yes...- You smiled, rolling your eyes with pleasure- Like that... What... wonderful...

Little by little the android began to move more towards the entrance of your pussy, licking, daring to introduce his tongue a bit, practically with his face buried in your skin, as if he was looking for the source to satiate his thirst. Being that he did not need to breathe, the feeling that he could be like this all day, it turn you on even more.  
For a moment you repressed your moans, just to be able to hear better the absurdly obscene sound that floated in the environment. And that Connor gave soft grunts of satisfaction, was an even more erotic addition.  
His curious tongue climbed up to curl up on your clit, hearing your sonorous moan pierce his ears, noticing how your legs trembled slightly. He knew exactly what point that was and since days ago he was totally anxious to know what your reaction would be. His lips trapped your clit, sucking, licking, while opening his eyes to see you.

\- God... Honey...- You moaned loudly, clinging to the bed- You're damn... amazing...

His eyes closed again, with a shy smile, moving his tongue and lips more on your clit, using one of his arms to hold more firmly on your waist. For a moment Connor thought about asking you something, but he did not want to break the heavy and exciting environment, so he suspected that would not bother you that he would take something more initiative. While quickly sucking your clit, a pair of his fingers moved inside of you, exploring.

\- S-shit!- Your legs trembled- Connor! Yes!

Your waist began to move instinctively when his fingers started to come in and out firmly, accompanying his quick tongue, making circles on your clit.

\- H-harder…- You moan, while you held on the back of the bed- H-honey…

For a second you thought to ask him that maybe it had been too much. His fingers moved very fast, rubbing your walls, and his tongue almost seemed to vibrate. But the climax seemed to catapult from the center of your body.

\- God! Connor!- You hold yourself more to the bed- I w-will…!

A long, loud groan came from the back of your throat, along with a scandalous moan, while you felt that the orgasm was going on without stopping, as long as never before.  
Little by little you calmed down, with trembling legs, panting, noticing how the android licked long between your lips and he moved soft to kiss your thighs.

\- One day…- You breathed, agitated- You'll… kill me...  
\- I hope not- He licked his fingers gently, watching you, while kneeling- I want to do this more often.  
\- You like it?  
\- Sure- He smiled- And you're my new favorite flavor...  
\- Got damn- You laugh softly, deeply inspiring- You're the best…  
\- You must stop stealing my thoughts.  
\- Lovely- You laughed foolishly, while putting your foot on his chest- Cony...  
\- What?- He caressed your foot- Cony?  
\- Mhm...- You smiled- The short and adorable version of Connor... It sounds more... personal and intimate… Don’t you think?  
\- I…- He thought a moment and smiled- I love. Thanks, little thing.  
\- Little thing?- You laughed  
\- I d-don’t know, it occurred to me...  
\- I accept it under one condition... That I be your only little thing...  
\- It's been a fact since a long time...  
\- Good… This... little thing... wants that Cony have fun too- You winked at him.

Connor moved, placing your legs around his waist, getting closer. You lick your lips and you saw him settle into your entrance. You moved quickly, pushing him firmly inside of you.

\- S-shit- He mumbled.  
\- I’m sorry…- You purr- It's that I want more of you...  
\- I thought I was the insatiable here- He held your waist firmly, moving firmly.  
\- You can’t... blame me... Mister... magic tongue...- You gently moaned- God... You make me forget... how to talk...  
\- Don’t talk... t-then...- He moaned long- Oh... How nice it feels...  
\- T-that happens when... you stimulate... too much...

You observed him, as he moved rhythmically against you. You loved to see him like that, enjoying, rubbing his hands over your skin, while his face contorted slightly for pleasure and his sensual moans tickled inside you.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The street of the Police Central Station was chaotic, although it was totally understandable, since the Detroit City Police Department celebrate 170 years old, and as it used to be done every 10 years, the parade was mandatory.  
You walked among the ocean of officers of all ranges, including dogs and androids, looking for a certain pair. Your eyes were fixed on two cops in particular. Hank was dressed in his official suit, of a very dark blue, almost black, with his medals hanging on the right side of his chest, and a huge plaque on the left side, his hat, his gus, his grade on his arm. You were so used to see him with unofficial clothes, his horrible shirt and his typical brown jacket, that now he looked like a real lieutenant, ready to be promoted.  
Connor looked even better than before. His blue suit, slightly lighter than Hank's, neat, without many ornaments, seemed like it was made only for him. Extremely appetizing.

\- Look at that- You smiled- You two look like cops.

They both turned to see you. Your official suit was similar to the one you had previously, but now it was not blue, being that you actually belonged to the branch of the Army, the color of your outfit was dark green, almost brown, also with few adornments. Formal.

\- And you look like a piece of moss- Hank growled.  
\- Yes, I know Hank...- You sighed- You hate march. But don’t discharge your anger against me.  
\- Don’t listen to him- Connor came closer, to accommodate the flap of your coat- You look charmingly indomitable.  
\- And you…- You looked at his eyes- Extremely... handsome... A little more and I don’t think you're my boyfriend...  
\- Little thing…

You laughed foolishly. You were going to give him a soft kiss, but the main siren sounded, was time for each policeman to be located.

\- Oh...- You grumbled- I hate that you have to march so separated from me.  
\- I know…

You kissed his lips quickly and walked away. Your group was quite behind, being that the main officers were in front, starting from the highest hierarchy. The forensic police, including your Cybersecurity group, went further back. Although, with your new hierarchical grade, you would go first among yours, all a personal pride.  
And since you were from the central police department, behind your team, were organizing the various remaining departments of Detroit, occupying a good amount of space on Woodward Avenue.  
The parade itself was, as usual, a bit simple, purely symbolic. They would walk behind the band, for a dozen streets, to the central park, turn it around, and return to the apartment.  
As soon as the whole squad was in order, the band started to sound, and the parade began. A few hundred policemen walked at a steady pace, along the avenue, while the people, on the sidewalk, shouted, celebrated and made bustle. Everything was great except that it was hot and the parade clothes were dark and heavy.  
Slowly they advanced, at the same pace, following the rhythm of the main drummer. Personally, you liked that, military music had a certain special touch, maybe because it maintained the same traditional style for centuries.

Several minutes later the column of cops had already returned from going around the central park and there was only one street before arriving at the police station, when several shots rang clearly in the crowd.  
The chaos was instantaneous. The civilians ran away, like beasts frightened by a lightning, while the hundred policemen took cover, not really knowing where the shot had come from. You stood behind a taxi, with several more cops, who had already taken their weapons, automatically.  
Between the chaos, the screams, and the orders that were given between members of the same force, you tried to look around, trying to understand what the fuck was happening. Instinctively you stayed still, almost sure you heard someone scream your name, which froze your soul. Denny, the oriental boy who worked with you, ran around, shouting your name.

\- Denny!- You left your coverage, running towards him.  
\- Connor!- He yelled at you, simply, pointing towards the police building.

Your instinct made you run, while part of your mind was stopped in a thousand thoughts. You crossed the street that separated you from the police station, dodging cops as if they were bullets, begging.  
You saw some policemen huddled in the door of the station, and you separated one, as if he were a bag, to see Connor on the floor, awake, complaining, with a hole in his stomach and another above, near his chest. The Thirium was barely visible, since the color of his blood was very similar to that of his suit.

\- Connor!- You shouted, kneeling, taking his hand- Connor!  
\- I'm f-fine- The android complained.  
\- Someone pointed directly to him!- Hank growled, kneeling at his side.  
\- Shit!- You shouted- Connor! Damaged Biocomponents!?  
\- Y-yes- He nodded.  
\- I must treat him!- You shouted at everyone around- Lift him up!

All the cops around, including you, held the android from below and lifted him up, taking it quickly inwards. You looked at the stairs, thinking there was no time to taking him upstairs, even more when you did not know how bad he was. You told everyone to put it on a desk and quickly you opened his suit, pulling hard, breaking all the buttons, leaving his skin soaked in Thirium in sight.

\- God. God. God…- You breathed- Connor… Are the bullets still inside?  
\- Yes...- He look at you- C-calm, there is time.  
\- Don’t tell me to calm down! Biocomponents!  
\- 2694R and 8456W...  
\- To the order!- Denny shouted, without receiving the order yet, running to the top floor.  
\- Connor...- You opened his breastplate- You will not like it, but I have to intervene you without stopping the sensitivity... It's going to hurt...  
\- I know… I trust you- He breathed, instinctively taking Hank's hand, at his side.

You looked inside his body, too full of Thirium. You could see the central temperature regulator, with the bullet stuck in the middle, and you quickly searched for the other bullet. You looked at his Thirium regulator pump, shattered from end to end, losing jets of blue blood.

\- C-connor...- You got scared- How much time is left?  
\- D-does not matter…  
\- Connor! Your Thirium regulator pump is broken! There is no much time! Tell me!  
\- C-calm down... little thing...  
\- Denny!- You shouted- God...  
\- Just relax…- The android mumbled, with his voice becoming metallic and robotized.

Denny appeared running, with biocomponents in his hand. You took the new Thirium regulator pump and you quickly took out the defective one, listening to him complain. Hardly, between so much blue liquid uou found the bullet, throwing it aside, to then find one of the conduits to connect the new one and you place it in his place, to automatically try to take out the central temperature regulator, that with the extra damage, was stuck in his place. You pulled firmly, listening to him complain even more, removing the regulator and placing a new one.

\- Diagnosis, Connor!- You shouted.  
\- O-operative...- He mumbled even with a metallic voice- But little… Thirium...  
\- God...

You were going to take a syringe, when you saw Denny, with another syringe, taking something from the Thirium scattered inside. You gave thanks that he had always been one of the most versatile, active and efficient members of your team. You quickly filled a syringe with new Thirium and you connected it to a conduit inside Connor, injecting new blood.  
Your hands trembled and you were breathing very fast, something that both Hank and Denny quickly realized. You shook your head for a moment, feeling dizzy.

\- H-hank- Connor murmured, with his voice returning to normal- Her blood pressure... is very low...  
\- He is stable- Denny took the syringe from your hands- I can take charge.

You tried to say something, but only a babble came out of your mouth. The lieutenant held you firmly while your eyes went up to him. Everything clouded while you fainted.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The Captain Fowler entered the offices of the Police Department, in silence, looking around. The desks and chairs were occupied by members not only from his own apartment, but also by high-ranking cops of the other departments. Now that he had the information of what had happened, he had to tell the main policemen, so that they spread the information themselves to his subordinates.  
In one side he saw both Anderson. The lieutenant, with a bad face and crossed arms, followed his movements, as tired of being there. Connor was standing, with his clothes remarkably broken and pierced. He had his eyes down, without giving too much importance to others around, with you resting on his shoulder, and your arm behind, clutching his waist, while his arm was on your shoulders. Public shows of affection were not too well seen when they were on duty, but after what happened, the Captain would not go directly to scold you. Even worse, you three, besides Denny, were still stained by Thirium, especially you.  
He walked towards the center, and sighed, looking around, eyes fixed on him.

\- Well…- He said out loud- Officers... To begin, everything is under control. I'm not happy that this anniversary was like that, but unfortunately it was not something to be expected... The aggressor was a former member of this office... He was suspended for cover-up and hostile activities.  
\- Was?- Asked a senior officer.  
\- Was… A cop wanted to stop him, but as soon as saw that he was carrying a gun and that was dangerous, he shot him. Instant death.  
\- Who was?- Hank asked.  
\- Gavin Reed.

The murmur was general. Everyone in the central department knew him, and some other departments were also familiar with his name. You felt the arm in your shoulders squeezing you gently and you affirmed your arm at his waist. You had a mixture of feelings. You did not hate Reed to the point of being happy for his death, but knowing that he had shot against Connor, conscientiously, made your blood boil. At least he would not try again.

\- Fortunately, beyond Reed, there was no other human loss- The Captain continued- No officers or injured civilians.  
\- What…!?- You yell, without knowing how you had repressed yourself from insulting him, seeing how everyone turned to see you- Without officers injured!?  
\- Shhh...- Connor hold you- Don’t…  
\- Then what the fuck is this!?- You pointed the giant Thirium spots on your clothes.  
\- Calm…  
\- I had already warned that Reed was a problem, I had already explained the times he had acted unethically! And nobody listened to me! It took Connor to record him while destroying important evidence, and hit me while falsely accusing me, to believe me! And now he almost kills him in front of everyone! So you can say that there were no injured officers!?  
\- I know- Fowler sighed- Sorry, you were right from the start. All right?  
\- A "I'm sorry" does not avoid the fact that he almost died...  
\- You'll make him to admonish you again...- The android whispered.

You stayed silent, even with an unfriendly look.  
After such a long day, even more with the need to do an extra paperwork thanks to the incident, you were finally coming home. At Hank's insistence, Connor stayed with you. The lieutenant had said that, with what happen, both needed to recover from the shock.  
You came into your house, snorting, throwing the cap of both to the armchair, tired and mentally somewhat saturated.

\- Do you want me to prepare something for you?- Asked the deviant, closing the door.  
\- No…- You rubbed your face- I'm not hungry…

You turned to see him, already close to you. Your eyes looked at his suit, full of dry Thirium. You passed your hands through the two bullet holes, sighing.

\- I'm fine- He reminded you- Thanks to you… Again…

Your eyes went up to his face. You were going to talk, but the knot in your throat made it impossible for you to do anything else other than passing your arms around his neck and hug him tightly, sinking your face in his neck. He hugged you tightly, resting his cheek on your head, squeezing you against his chest.

\- Why…?- You whispered- Why when I changed the regulating pump you did not tell me how much time you had left?  
\- Because it would do more harm than good...- He rubbed your back- I knew you would do everything as fast as possible... Tell you that I had a few seconds left would only stress you more than necessary.  
\- You were dying in my hands... moron…- You squeezed him very hard, with trembling voice.  
\- I know…  
\- I was... so afraid... to lose you...

You hid your eyes even more on his neck, crying slightly, feeling like he was swinging you very gently.

\- I’m sorry…- Connor kissed your head for a long time- I don’t like to make you cry...  
\- No…- You denied, drying your eyes on the lapel of his suit, while stroking the back of his neck- It's not your fault, sweetie…  
\- What do you tell me if we change our clothes? Mmmmm?- He rubbed your back- It's not good that you have the Thirium in your skin for a long time… We can take a long shower, relax a bit... Maybe later you want to eat a fruit at least… What do you say?

You separated slightly, to see his calm eyes.

\- Do I have to convince you?- Connor put puppy eyes, gently tilting his head.  
\- Silly- You half smiled, drying one of your eyes.  
\- There's the smile I was looking for- He kissed hard your forehead- My little thing.

Your hand moved to take his cheek and you approached to kiss his lips for a long time. It was not passionate, there were no sexual desires involved. It was a long affectionate kiss, loaded with the relief of knowing that both were safe, nonetheless.

\- By the way…- You gave another delicate kiss on his lips- Leave your suit aside. They have to give us new clothes.  
\- Okay.  
\- Do you have spare clothes left here?  
\- Only pants and a shirt.  
\- It's something- You rubbed his cheek- How lucky you prevent all these things.  
\- Someone has to be the foresight.

Your hand moved along the length of his arm, taking his fingers, before walking straight to the bathroom. Both needed a good relaxing shower.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

A couple of weeks pass, quite calm despite everything, knowing that Reed would never appear again to try to hurt you. It was an extra warm saturday, the sun was falling, and you walked through the city, next to Connor, holding his arm. From time to time you looked at him, since he was wearing a formal suit, dark blue, no tie, with the white shirt half-open, his LED in sight. It was obvious that the android liked that color, and for some reason, it suit him, just like that new masculine perfume that he was wearing.  
He had not told you where you two were going, he just asked you to put on something relatively elegant and that you allow him to take care of the rest, so, without knowing the destination, you put on black pants, thin and a little tight, and a dark red blouse, of cloth similar to silk, and some simple black boots. Connor had loved it, to the point of being almost an hour in a row repeating how good you looked.

\- Cony...- You called his attention- Why did you park there? You could have parked closer to anywhere we are going...  
\- I could… But in that way I could not to show off about you.  
\- You are so silly- You laughed.  
\- There are also cameras in that parking lot. I can watch that nobody breaks Hank's car... Or he will break me...  
\- Good point…

While walking, both passed by the door of a bar. A tall man half shouted you an obscenity. You turned to face him, but you saw him laugh and you recognized him.

\- Maxwell, sick horse face- You laughed.  
\- I already thought I recognized that fat ass!- Laugh the stranger, approaching.

You gave him a big hug, while Connor scanned him from head to toe, not very happy. He recognized the name. Maximilliam Rossengard, a tall boy of long black hair and lively eyes. It was your ex. That ex with whom you had ended on very good terms. Too good for the android's taste.

\- So long- Maximilliam looked at you- Look to you! So elegant! You're fatter!  
\- Max!- You pushed him- And you're balder!  
\- Impossible… I had a hair transplant.  
\- They did it wrong then- You laughed.  
\- Very funny!- Max looked at Connor.  
\- This is Connor- You smiled, taking the arm of the android- My boyfriend. Die of envy.  
\- Look at you! How fast!- Max extended his hand to Connor- Maximilliam.  
\- Detective Anderson- Connor took his hand, quite firmly, both in grip and in tone of voice.  
\- A pleasure…- Max hesitated before looking at you- Detective? You upgrade, bitch... And Anderson? What is of…?  
\- No, no- You deny- You're thinking in Cole... He has nothing to do with him… Or yes… I mean, he's adopted... From Hank... But no...  
\- You are drugged?- Max laugh- He is or is not... Decide...

Maximilliam looked at Connor again, check him again, discovering the LED hanging on his neck.

\- Oh!- Your ex opened his eyes more- Shit! It's an android!  
\- It is said Thiriumnite now, piece of uncultivated monkey- You scolded him.  
\- Does not matter… But look at yourself... Couple of an android... I already knew that a normal human could not stand you- He laugh- You are humanly unbearable.

Connor came close enough, with serious look. Maximilliam stopped laughing, a little worried.

\- Yes, Max- You looked at both, smiling- I think you would be careful. Connor is, to now, the most advanced ever created. He was designed to be a killer machine, he can break your windpipe in record time.  
\- Calm, friend- Your ex slightly raised his hands, in surrender- I'm kidding with her... We are good friends, I'm not going to hurt her.  
\- Behave then- Connor mumbled- She is with me. And while it continues like this, you are going to reduce your insults towards her, to zero. It is understood? I will not tolerate you verbally mistreating her.  
\- Okay… It's a deal… At least I'm happy to see that my ex has someone better to take care of her.

The android separated, to look at you.

\- We should go, little thing- He mentioned you- Or we'll be late.  
\- True!- You patted Max's arm- Take care of yourself.  
\- Little thing?- Maximilliam laughed very low- Take care, both.

You denied, smiling, firmly holding Connor's arm and walking with him.  
Several meters later you looked at the serious face of the deviant.

\- Relax, Cony- You squeezed more his arm, approaching you even more- Maximilliam was always like that. It was one of the reasons why we ended up, he was always too... impertinent.  
\- He's a rude arrogant.  
\- Yes, that too, but he is good people. You should never worry about him to trying to attack me or something. The most he can do is not measured with the words and tell me some insult without wanting it.  
\- An arrogant ruffian who has no limits.  
\- And you're a little jealous- You smiled.  
\- Maybe… I don’t like to share you...  
\- Jealous- You pushed him lightly, looking at him- And adorable. I liked seeing how you came out in my defense even though you knew I was not in danger... A gentleman.  
\- It was the least that I could done, I was not going to stand still, listening to him call you in all those ways...  
\- Mmmmm…- You got even closer- You know you're the best boyfriend in the world?  
\- How many boyfriends have you had?

You saw his smile, as an obvious indication that it had been a joke. You laughed, pretending that you were offended, partly happy to know that little by little he was becoming even better in the fine art of being a human.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

After walking another couple of streets, Connor stopped to enter a restaurant quite more elegant than you would have expected.

\- Cony?- You looked around, watching the romantic place and listening to the soft music.

He only smiled, while approaching the receptionist. It was obvious that he had reserved a place, since the woman let him pass immediately, and led you to a very secluded table, with a red tablecloth and two elegant chairs, in a fairly privileged area, near a fountain of constant water, between flowering plants that hid at the sight of prying eyes.

\- Wao- You whispered, absorbed, looking at everything- How much did this cost you?  
\- No, no- He separated your chair, for you to sit down- You don’t worry about that.  
\- But this does not seem cheap...- You sit down.  
\- For that I’m saving money...- He sat down, quite close.  
\- You're supposed to sabe it to spend on things for yourself- You looked at him.  
\- You're my girlfriend, spending on you is like spending on myself- He winked- Further, I'm not going to do this every day, it's just... a whim.  
\- That's why you did not want to tell me… True?  
\- You would not have allowed me if you had known... I know you, little thing.  
\- Sometimes you're too smart- You smiled.

Both passed their hands over the table, interlacing the fingers.

\- And the menu?- You looked around.  
\- There is not. They prepare whatever that has been commissioned.  
\- Did you tell them what to prepare?- You smiled- Wao.  
\- With everything and dessert.  
\- Mmmmm...- You squeezed his fingers- That's my favorite part.  
\- I know, that's why the dinner itself has less quantity than the dessert.  
\- God- You laugh- You read my mind.

You watched as a waiter walked to the table, with a tray, placing many small plates to both, napkins, utensils and cups, which he filled carefully, before receiving Connor's approving stare and retire.

\- Shit- You whispered- How fast... There are places that take like an hour to serve you something... Here they have already served us and I have not heated the seat yet.  
\- It's because they were already finishing preparing it, when we arrived. Part of the charm of the place.  
\- Yes- You smelled- Mmmm... And it smells great, almost like your dishes.  
\- Very true- He smelled a little.  
\- And you also eat today- You smiled, seeing that he also had a plate of food- At last you're going to have a culinary treat.

You saw him smile, before both dropped their hands to eat. It was evident that the place was also characterized by the flavor of its dishes, since everything was exquisite.  
Between talk and food, soon the small dishes had been emptied and another young man nimbly removed everything unnecessary, to allow a girl place cups and plates of a good amount of sweet things.

\- God- You laughed when the girl left- The diabetes will be interesting.  
\- Don’t worry so much, I usually make you eat healthy things... A little chocolate will not hurt you.

Connor took a spoon, taking a portion of something that looked like a pudding such brown as his own eyes, and he brought it to your mouth. You laughed softly, taking a bite.

\- It's good?- He tilt his head.  
\- Mmmmmmm…- You rolled your eyes for pleasure- God... What is… this?  
\- I don’t know- The android laugh, taking another bit of the pudding- I ordered the most delicious thing.  
\- Well…- You smiled while you watched him eat- You are here… You are the most delicious thing.  
\- Lovely- He laugh softly before sighing- True… It is exquisite.

You denied softly, taking a napkin and cleaning the corner of his lips.

\- Don’t stain your shirt- You mentioned.

He held your hand, even close to his face, to kiss your knuckles very long, forcing you to smile widely, with a timid sigh on your lips.

\- I love you, little thing- He whispered, looking at your eyes.  
\- Love you too, honey- You caressed his jaw.

A delicate metallic sound in his other hand, called your attention. For a moment you thought it was his coin, but you were slightly paralyzed, seeing that instead of doing one of his tricks with his typical coin, his fingers nimbly manipulated a silver ring.

\- I propose you something- The deviant whispered- I'll keep this... But I'll give it to you, really, in a year. For me, it would be right now, but I want to show you how much I care. If in a year we are still together, I will kneel and I will do everything they do in the movies.  
\- A-are you talking seriously?- You looked at his eyes.  
\- I would never make a joke with this... So… We agree?

You agreed, with a timid excited laugh and wet eyes.

\- All right- He smiled more widely, kissing your knuckles again- I was really nervous... I did not know how you were going to react.  
\- You? Nervous?- You laugh- You have no idea how my heart was beating when I saw that ring.  
\- I know, I was scanning you...- He kept the ring in his suit- High heart rate and blood pressure... And your hands sweat.  
\- Silly... But yes... That...

For a moment you stayed still, looking deeply into his face, with your knuckles caressing his cheek.

\- I love your freckles- You whispered- And your eyes... Your lips... Everything...  
\- Stop reading my mind- Connor approached- I was thinking exactly that...

You also approached, placing your hand behind his neck, bringing him closer, to be able to kiss him for a long time, feeling his soft lips with a delicate chocolate flavor.

\- We need to buy liquid chocolate- You mumbled on his lips- It will be fun to lick you...  
\- Don’t do that…- He growled softly- You're lucky I have deactivate my...

You laugh more, before returning to savor his lips.


	60. Chapter 60

\- Attention - Final chapter at the reader's choice.

In this chapter (60) is present what could be called as "Bad End", for all those who don’t want the story to end happy and cute.  
The next chapter (61) has the "Good End".  
In this way, the reader can choose which of the endings to read (or read both). They are not contiguous. They are two totally different endings. That is to say, the "bad" ending does not end in the "good" ending, they are only temporarily located. The "bad" would happen before the "good".   
Since now, thanks to those who have read me so far. Enjoy (or not, depending on the end)

 

Chapter 60 - Bad End

A few months had passed in complete tranquility. It was midweek and you were sitting in Hank's chair, in the police. The lieutenant had left for a few minutes, since someone had hit slightly the door of his old car and he had gone to the street, to ask to the guy for explanations. A simple accident, but still, he wanted to eat his liver to the dumb who had dared to touch his beloved car. You just expected that Connor finished passing some information to his computer, before leaving with both.

\- Done- He stood up- Finally.  
\- Did you have to do it now?- You also stood up.  
\- I don’t like to leave anything, you know it well.

Quietly both walked to the exit, entering the reception, something full of other cops too ending his work schedule. You saw there were people at the door, but you thought they were only officers. The chaos became apparent in a second. You could to hear the submachine gun, like a demon laughing out loud and you felt your body weighing you tons, in an instant. You barely noticed that you were already on the cold ground, face up.  
You did not know what had happened, you did not understand anything. You tried to get up but the current of pain went through your body, from end to end. Scared, you passed one of your hands through your torso, and you looked at your fingers, soaked red.

\- C-connor?- You murmured, almost without a voice.

You looked at your side, watching the android, approaching a little, crawling slowly.

\- I'm h-here... Calm...- He whispered.

He stayed on his side, extending his hand towards you. You took his hand, terrified, seeing how his body was dyed blue, with half a dozen holes in his chest and stomach.  
You quickly looked around, noticing inerts cops on the ground, hearing shots in the street. You swallowed, difficultly, feeling the coppery taste of blood on your lips. Your eyes, tearful, returned to the android's face, with blue blood threads coming out through his nose and mouth.

\- I'm g-going to die?- You asked him, trying to have a bit of hope.  
\- I don’t know…- He lied.

He could not tell you what he saw. He could not mention your pierced lungs, the bullets in your stomach and intestines, the amount of blood coming out of your body.  
You cried feeling even more pain, noticing how each time the mouthful of air were more scarce, how your throat felt like closing every second.

\- Look at me…- Connor mumbled, squeezing your cold hand- Don’t think… in nothing else...  
\- I'm s-scared- You sobbed.  
\- Calm…  
\- Oh G-god- You breathed quickly.  
\- I love you… With all my soul… Forever…  
\- I l-love you too... Connor...

You stayed looking at his eyes, while you noticed that your body was cooling. His face was on his side, but still, you could see his tears fall thickly to the floor dyed blue. You focused even more on his brown eyes, without noticing how your breathing became slow, irregular.  
Connor saw you murmur something and stay still, with the eyes open. His scanner barely worked, and he focused it on your chest. He felt his own soul die seeing that your heart had stopped beating, and he would have cried out in anguish, if it were not because the countdown in his head indicated only zeros.

\- Wait for me…- He whispered, with the metallic voice- I go with you…

His brown eyes remained still in you, with no shine.  
A few seconds later, cops and doctors rushed in, reviewing the wounded and dead scattered around the place. Hank came in, running, dodging them all, looking on the floor, desperate.

\- God… no…- He held his own head.

The lieutenant took a couple of steps, looking at you two, noticing the eyes open, still.

\- No… Not my kids...

Hank did not bother trying to see if you were alive. He knew it was not possible. The location of the holes and the puddle below each one, were more than enough signs.  
He sat on the ground, heavily, feeling the same despair, terror and agony, that years ago, at the hospital, when they had told him that his beloved Cole had not could make it. And now, because of a couple of armed madmen, he had lost the rest of his family.  
He yell hard, from the bottom of his chest, hitting the ground violently with his fists, crying.  
In front of him, you, in your pool of red blood, like a silk carpet. He, in his blue sea of Thirium. The hands still taken in the middle. From above, the image was similar to a butterfly. Each one forming a wing.   
Maybe your souls met again, over the wings of the butterfly that will take you to heaven, to a better place.

The End


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61- Good End

You had finished accommodating some things in your house, before leaving. Especially your new closet. After all, already a good number of months had passed and you could not keep sharing the same small closet that you had before, so you and Connor chose to buy another one, only for his things. Since he had moved completely to your home, both were forced to organize the space.  
But you could not complain. Living with Connor was almost a luxury. In comparison to other humans, he was extremely clean, organized, careful and attentive. He provided you with intelligent conversation, the best food, unlimited kisses and hugs and, as a plus, dose of sex that only improved with the months.  
Being that it was a warm weekend, your handsome Detective Anderson had the idea of spending the day in what he nicknamed "Our tree", that recondite personal corner on Belle Island, under that leafy tree where you had shared the first picnic of your lives, a month before they both became a couple. Now it was a usual place on pleasant days. And this time you arrived before, as, between Connor's savings and yours, and a pinch of Hank's savings, the android now owned a car, a little small and a little old, but more than enough to move both. Connor was not materialistic, he was interested in the usefulness of things, so have a first-line and last generation car, seemed a bit silly. And honestly, to you too.

\- So…- You thought, sitting on the tablecloth, with the Pad in your hands- Do you want the security box to be digital or analog?  
\- Is not there a mixed version?- Connor looked at you, sitting next to you.  
\- Are you sure?- You took a bite of sushi- Why?  
\- Digitals are too easy to hack and the analogs are physically complicated... It gets to break and we will need to demolish half the house to get it out... The mixed security boxes has a somewhat simple analog system, but useful enough so that it does not open if the digital system gets corrupted.  
\- But is not it more complicated to access? I mean, if we have to open it urgently, we will be in trouble.  
\- But I can access digitally, little thing- The android touched his own forehead- And keep in mind that there is not a perfect box. Or very sure, or very easy to open... What do you prefer?  
\- Ays...- You grumbled- I don’t know…  
\- And why hurry anyway?- He frowned- You can think it and buy it another day.  
\- They are on offer until tomorrow- You showed him the Pad- 15% discount. I'm not going to waste that.  
\- Okay- He laugh softly.  
\- I'll listen to you… You are more intelligent... I'll order a mixed one... Big or medium?  
\- How big?  
\- The biggest one is...- You reviewed the information- Three feets high, one and half feets long and wide.  
\- Too big.  
\- The next one is half big.  
\- It seems perfect.  
\- Black, gray or white?  
\- It's going to be hidden inside a wall... Black... I guess.  
\- Okay... And... Purchased- You smiled.

Connor smiled, seeing you, sighing slightly.

\- Sweetie- He caught your attention- Stand up, I think you've dirty your pants.  
\- What?- You looked at him and then you looked at your legs.  
\- Behind…- He pointed on your ass.  
\- Oh shit- You stood up, trying to look behind you- What is it? God I hope don’t dog poop...  
\- No, it's nothing, I was wrong.  
\- You're never wrong...

You looked at Connor. The android was kneeling, and with a small blue box open in his outstretched hand towards you, smiling. You brought your hands to your mouth, while you muttered something. Between moving, work and actions of life itself, you had forgotten that he had offered you that ring, a year before.

\- C-cony?- You exclaimed.  
\- It's been a few months now, little thing... It is not an exact year, but I think it is not necessary to wait for the rest of the... 23 days.  
\- Oh God…- Your eyes filled with tears.  
\- Will you marry me?- He smiled.  
\- Yes- You moaned, laughing and crying at the same time- God, yes, yes...

The android stood up, approaching a little, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on your finger, noticing that your hand was trembling as if it were electrocuted. You looked at your hand, with the ring on, half sobbing. Automatically you hugged him tightly, kissing his lips for a long time, feeling his arms squeeze you.  
For a while both of you just stood still, hugging, kissing a thousand times, murmuring and whispering hundreds of "I love you".  
When you separated a bit from him, you looked at his eyes, still trembling slightly with emotion.

\- You know?- Connor gently took your cheeks with his hands- Now we will have to agree with all the details of when the wedding will be, how...  
\- We'll see that... later- You sighed- First let me recompose myself...  
\- You are the boss of the house- He smiled.

The android sat on the tablecloth, leaning his back on the trunk of the tree, extending his hands to you. You smiled, approaching, sitting on his lap, facing him, looking at his eyes.  
Gently you put your hand on his cheek, noticing the bright silver ring on your finger, discovering that it had a simple but elegant drawing of a blue butterfly, which made you laugh foolishly.

\- What?- He looked for your eyes.  
\- It has a blue butterfly- You looked at his brown eyes.  
\- You like it?- He saw how you agreed- More than a year ago, you told me the old stories about butterflies taking the soul of the people in the wings... Well, now you have one in your ring, and carry mine. You will take part of my soul, with you forever.  
\- Oh God- You laugh foolishly, stronger- You are so adorable!  
\- Wao...- Connor murmured, studying your face, caressing your waist- Look at you… So happy, so beautiful... To know that you became so wonderful being engaged, I would have given you the ring a year before.  
\- Conyyyy- You laughed more.  
\- You see?- He kissed your cheek loudly- Radiant.

You snuggled closer to him, delicately kissing his cheek and cheekbone. You heard him give a long sigh and close his eyes, smiling. You just stayed there, with hands brushing his shoulders, kissing softly every little corner of his face, long, with all your tranquility. You knew he loved those kind of kisses, parsimonious, gentle and affectionate. He often emitted his already typical sounds of satisfaction.  
You both stayed under that tree, until late at night. You had no desire to leave, and much less hurry. After all, with that ring a bright future was forming like the metal it was made of. A future with you calling you Anderson. That's how the first day of your new life began.

The End


End file.
